Second Chance Romance (Traducción Español)
by AdryRamiss15
Summary: Secuela de Dominant Romance. Blaine y Jeremiah han estado juntos 5 años. ¿Que sucede cuando Kurt aparece? No tienes que leer Dominant Romance primero pero es sumamente útil. Blaine, Kurt y Jeremiah. Rated M por lenguaje y sexo gay. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Hola como lo prometí la secuela que es Klaine jeje. Mi intención era publicarlo más temprano pero entre una cosa y otra hasta ahora pude :D. Los dejo para que disfruten la lectura.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los errores LOL. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva**_

* * *

Capítulo 1

VO Blaine

Abrí los ojos y trate de enfocarme en el reloj. Eran las 10:17 am. Sábado por la mañana. Jeremiah seguía durmiendo a mi lado. Estudié su rostro. Demonios, era tan hermoso. Había permitido que su pelo rubio rizado creciera más largo y su rostro era liso y sin manchas. Esto me hizo sonreír y pensar en mi ex-novio Kurt. Kurt tenía una rutina de limpieza facial e hidratación de una hora. Estaría celoso de la hermosa piel de Jermiah, a pesar del hecho que él no hizo nada más que lavar su cara en la ducha.

Poco a poco me di la vuelta a mi lado. Oh, como me dolía mi cuerpo. El dolor de la noche anterior seguía siendo intenso pero, me encanto la sensación. Dolor de Jeremiah. Incluso después de 5 años, mi cuerpo aun lo anhelaba la manera intensa, implacable en la que Jeremiah me cogía. Siempre era duro, intenso, casi brutal. El apetito de Jeremiah por mí seguía siendo insaciable. En lugar de disminuir en los últimos años, había crecido. No podía conseguir lo suficiente y yo estaba feliz de alimentarlo. Con forme lo vi dormir mi corazón se hincho. ¿Cómo era posible que aun lo amara tanto? ¿Aun lo quería más que nada? ¿Lo necesitaba más que nada?

Me incorporé lentamente, mi cuerpo adolorido grito en protesta. Mientras me ponía de pie, no pude evitar gemir en voz alta. Jeremiah realmente había cogido el infierno fuera de mi anoche. Tenía la esperanza de poder caminar hasta el baño.

"¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien?"

Jeremiah había despertado y me estaba mirando con preocupación.

"Por supuesto. Estoy bien. Vuelve a dormir. No tenemos que estar en la galería hasta el medio día. Puedes dormir por lo menos 30 minutos más."

Jeremiah me dio una sonrisa sexy.

"30 minutos, ¿huh? Puedo pensar en algo mejor que dormir."

¿Estaba bromeando? Apenas me podía mover como estaba. Él debe haber leído mi mente, porque rápidamente aclaró sus ideas.

"Oh, no te tomare de nuevo. No hasta esta noche de todos modos. Estaba pensando en algo que podrías hacer por mí."

Oh.

Por supuesto.

Poco a poco me subí en él y me coloqué entre sus piernas. El pene de Jeremiah era tan hermoso como lo era él. Era largo, grueso y obviamente necesitaba de alivio. Jeremiah se relajo y entrelazó los dedos en el cabello conforme lo tome en mi boca y lentamente trabaje mis labios arriba y abajo. Amaba el sabor y como llenaba mi boca completamente, llegando a la parte posterior de mi garganta. Lo llevaba profundo en mi garganta sin problemas, causándole jadear y sujetar mi cabello más fuerte.

"Oh… joder, Blaine. Nunca… nunca… uh… me cansaré… de… ti… oh… haciendo esto."

Llegó a ser incoherente conforme aceleré mis movimientos, expertamente trabajando mi boca arriba y abajo mientras giraba mi lengua. Él estaba gritando ahora. No lo deje, llevándolo a una liberación poderosa. Oh, cómo gustaba el sabor de su semen. Nunca me canse y no podía tener suficiente de él. Me tragué todo, lamiendo para limpiarlo antes de sentarme a verlo. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y estaba tratando de calmar su respiración. Se veía tan malditamente hermoso.

"Oh, Blaine. Te amo… tan jodidamente mucho."

"También te amo Jeremiah."

* * *

Fue hace 5 años cuando entré por primera vez en el Gap en el Centro Comercial North Hills en Columbus, Ohio y puse los ojos en Jeremiah Johansen. Después de dejar mi celular en la tienda, había regresado después de la hora de cierre, para encontrar a Jeremiah esperándome. Con la esperanza de que volviera. Es noche fue la primera vez que caí en mis rodillas frente a él. La mamada que le di lo llevo al mejor orgasmo de su vida y lo había llevado a las lágrimas. A partir de ese momento en adelante, nuestro destino estaba sellado. Nos convertimos en amantes. Yo tenía 17 años y el 21.

Jeremiah se había ido a la ciudad de Nueva York en medio de mi penúltimo año de preparatoria para lanzar su carrera como artista, un pintor. Una vez que me gradué, lo seguí, matriculándome en la Universidad de Nueva York en una especialidad en Negocios. Mientras estudiaba, Jeremiah pintaba y su carrera comenzó a despegar. El plan era que yo me hiciera cargo de la gestión de su carrera para poder centrarse exclusivamente en su arte.

Pero primero, tenía que pelear la batalla con Carter.

Michael Carter era un amigo de la universidad de los padres de Jeremiah y empresario muy exitoso. Había hecho millones en un servicio de citas en línea en internet que construyó y luego vendió. Ahora se dedicaba a iniciar negocios que atraen a los jóvenes. Era dueño de una cafetería, una librería y una galería de arte y estaba en el proceso de la apertura de un centro nocturno gay llamado Pasión. A pesar de estar en la década de los 50's Carter no aparenta más de 35 y siempre estaba rodeado de 20 y tantos. Colecta gente de la forma que colecta arte.

Carter fue la persona que le dio a Jeremiah su primera gran oportunidad. Durante una reunión de la universidad, aprendió sore el trabajo de Jeremiah de sus padres y le ofreció la oportunidad de venir a Nueva York. Estuvo de acuerdo para mostrar la obra de Jeremiah en su galería de arte, mientras trabajaba en la cafetería y la librería. Incluso le dio a Jeremiah un lugar donde pintar. Carter había sido muy generoso y mientras apreciábamos todo lo que ha hecho, yo no confiaba en Carter. No creo ni por un minuto que toda su generosidad sea debida únicamente por su amistad con los padres de Jeremiah. Mientras que él se negó a aclarar su sexualidad, yo estaba seguro que era gay o bi. A menudo lo atrapo mirando a Jeremiah, con la inconfundible lujuria, desnudarlo con la mirada. Además, me ha propuesto una vez sexo oral a pesar de saber que le era leal a Jeremiah. Nunca le dije a Jeremiah sobre la proposición ni exprese mis preocupaciones. No quería molestarlo. Adoraba a Carter y se sintió agradecido por toda su ayuda. Mantuve mis reservas para mí y Carter y yo nos manteníamos alejados el uno del otro pero, las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse tensas.

Mientras que Carter había estado muy ocupado lanzando su club nocturno, yo había comenzado en silencio hacer movimientos para hacerme cargo de la carrera de Jeremiah. Estaba comenzando a conectar con gente en la industria y ellos comenzaban a reconocerme con la representante de las obras de Jeremiah. Las pinturas de Jeremiah aun estaban colgando en la galería de Carter y ciertamente tenía más conexiones que yo pero, estaba trabajando duro para ponerme al día, y Carter no apreciaba la competencia. Mi objetivo era quebrar en libertad a Jeremiah de las garras de Carter a finales de año. No confió en él. Y, no me gusta.

* * *

_**¿Que tal? Solo fue una introducción de lo que pasó con Blaine pronto veremos a Kurt lo prometo jaja. Bueno no sé que días actualizar estoy entre dejar el horario que tenía en el Fic pasado o si reducirlo a solo Lunes y Viernes mmm ya estaré avisando, déjenme su Review. Cuídense mucho bye**__  
_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Hola :D nuevo capítulo ya esta decidido se quedara el horario de la historia anterior. Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes en la noche. Gracias por los Review que recibí en el capítulo anterior esto lo hago por mi gusto pero me agrada leer sus dejo para que disfruten la lectura.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Jeremiah y yo llegamos a la Galería Carter un poco después del mediodía. El lugar estaba lleno con actividad. El primer Sábado de cada mes era Art at Noon, un evento profesional joven de redes, diseñado para introducir nuevos, modernos, jóvenes artistas a trabajar, jóvenes profesionales que ganaban grandes salarios en Wall Street. Por mucho que no me gustará, tenía que darle crédito a Carter por su genialidad y astucia en los negocios. Al tener el evento al mediodía en vez de por la noche, no tiene que gastar dinero en alcohol. El evento era muy popular y siempre lleno. La música era genial, comida deliciosa y era un gran lugar para los solteros conocerse unos a otros y posiblemente conseguir una cita para esa noche.

Jeremiah y yo nos movíamos a través de la multitud, saludando a la gente que conocíamos hasta que inevitablemente nos separamos. Me convertí en un león, acechando a su presa en estos eventos. Presté atención a los atuendos y bolsos de las mujeres y los relojes y juguetes electrónicos de los hombres. Eran pistas de quienes realmente tenían dinero para gastar en arte.

Estaba hablando con una joven abogada que llevaba un bolso Burberry de $650 cuando Alicia, la asistente de Carter, que sólo usaba el color rojo, vino a buscarme.

"Blaine, cariño. A Carter le gustaría verte en su oficina."

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí, ahora."

Me dio una mirada comprensiva. Alicia sabía que no era fan de Carter.

Me disculpe con la abogada y me dirigí arriba. Carter estaba sentado en su escritorio, estudiando algunos papales cuando entre.

"Querías verme."

"Ah, Blaine. Sí, por favor siéntate." Dijo todo esto sin levantar la vista.

Me senté y esperé a que hablara. Él no dijo nada. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que se trataba de una táctica de intimidación que utiliza para poner a la gente incómoda. Yo era inmune a eso. Finalmente, levanto la mirada y comenzó.

"Blaine, me ha mi conocimiento que te has puesto en contacto con Curtis Osika con respecto a una proyección privada de la nueva colección de Jeremiah."

"Sí."

"Blaine, yo estaba pensando en contactarme con Curtis en representación de Jermiah. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. No me gusta que me hagas parecer desorganizado. Esto no refleja bien en la galería."

¿De verdad piensa que di una mierda? No dije nada.

"Esto tiene que parar Blaine. Por la presente te ordeno que ceses y desistas de contactar coleccionistas y galerías, en representación de Jeremiah Johansen. Solo porque te coge todas las noches, no significa que lo representas."

¿Estaba loco? ¿Cese y desista? Me incliné hacia delante.

"Carter, no estás en posición de decirme que cese y desista de nada."

"Oh, sí estoy."

"No, no lo estas." Me levante. "Vete a la mierda Carter."

Él se echo a reír. "Eres un estúpido joven de mierda Blaine. Crees que eres tan jodidamente inteligente. En cambio, eres un idiota ciego. Simplemente estoy haciendo cumplir el contrato, firmado por el artista. Si tienes alguna duda, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Jeremiah? Es decir, si puedes mantener su pene fuera de tu boca lo suficiente."

¿Contrato?

"¿Qué contrato?"

"No tengo tiempo para discutirlo ahora. Tengo invitados que atender. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novio? O, mejor aún, ¿Por qué no los dos vienen hoy cerca de las 4:00 pm? Tendré que pedirle a Alicia una copia."

Me dio una sonrisa desagradable y se acerco a la salida.

¿Qué contrato?

* * *

"Jeremiah, ¿Qué está pasando?"

Estábamos de vuelta en nuestro departamento y estaba interrogando a Jermiah.

Cuando dejé la oficina de Carter y regrese de vuelta a la fiesta, no le dije nada a nadie. Estaba completamente alterado por la afirmación de Carter que Jeremiah había firmado un contrato. ¿Qué contrato? Jeremiah nunca ha mencionado que firmó algo.

Pasé el resto de la fiesta, viendo a Jermiah. Era más vivo y feliz cuando habla de arte. Tenía los ojos brillantes, vivos y estaba gesticulando y hablando animadamente. Su belleza atraía a la gente. Él era un excelente vendedor de su propia obra.

Había esperado hasta que estuviéramos a salvo en nuestro departamento antes de atacar.

"Jeremiah, ¿Por qué Carter esta alegando que firmaste un contrato? ¿Qué contrato?"

Jeremiah estaba sentado en el sofá con sus rodillas dobladas hasta la barbilla, abrazándose a sí mismo. Sus ojos estaban temerosos.

"Um, yo… yo no sé."

"Jeremiah, ¿Por qué diría eso? ¿Firmaste algo?

Jeremiah parecía como un niño asustado, deseando poder escapar.

"¡Jeremiah! ¡Contéstame!"

"¡No me grites Blaine!" Él estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Mierda. Lo había espantado pero, me estaba sintiendo frenético. Si él había firmado algo, podría destruir todo por lo que he trabajado. Me acerqué y me arrodillé frente a él y sostuve sus manos.

"Jeremiah, necesito que me digas si firmaste un contrato dándole a Carter permiso para representante. Bebé, esto es muy importante. ¿Firmaste algo?"

Jeremiah asintió.

¡Joder!

Traté de mantener mi voz calmada.

"Jermiah, ¿Qué firmaste exactamente?"

"Yo… yo… no estoy completamente seguro…"

Solté sus manos y me levanté.

"Jeremiah, tienes 26 años. ¿No sabes que no debes firmar algo sin antes leerlo primero?"

Jeremiah estaba en silencio. Lagrimas cayendo por su rostro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Eran las 3:50 pm.

"Vamos." Sujeté su mano. "Vamos a ver a Carter."

Jeremiah arrebató su mano. "No. No quiero."

Estaba comenzando a perder. "Jeremiah, para de comportarte como un niño. ¡Es tu maldita carrera! ¡Vamos!" Agarré su mano y lo arrastré por la puerta.

* * *

Para cuando llegamos a la galería, Jeremiah estaba sollozando incontrolablemente. Seguía tratando de asegurarle que no estaba loco, pero yo estaba realmente furioso. No podía creer que Jeremiah posiblemente haya saboteado todo en lo que había estado trabajando para él. Para nosotros.

El equipo de limpieza aun estaba desmontando la fiesta con forme caminábamos hacia arriba a la oficina de Carter. En la parte superior de las escaleras, Jeremiah de repente me agarró y me beso.

"Por favor Blaine… te amo. Te amo tanto. Por favor… no olvides eso."

"Jeremiah, aun te ameré incluso si firmaste un contrato de esclavitud. No te preocupes. Conseguiré un abogado e iré a la corte si es necesario. Va estar bien."

"Pero, Blaine…"

"Vamos." Lo arrastré a la oficina de Carter.

Carter estaba de pie, mirando por la ventana. No volteó cuando entramos. Jeremiah permaneció en silencio.

Carter comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja.

"¿Jeremiah? ¿Le explicaste las cosas a Blaine?"

Observe como Jeremiah se contraía en sí mismo.

"Ven aquí Jeremiah."

Mi estomago se revolvió mientras veía a Jeremiah caminar hacia Carter como un maldito cachorro. Carter puso la palma de la mano contra la cara de Jeremiah.

"¿Explicaste las cosas, querido?"

¿Qué carajo?

Jeremiah estaba llorando.

Traté de mantener la voz firme. "Jeremiah, ¿Qué está pasando?"

Carter volteo hacia mí y sonreía una malvada, engreída sonrisa. "¿Jeremiah no te lo dijo Blaine? ¡Por qué Jeremiah! pensé que ibas a explicar las cosas."

Estaba perdiendo.

"¡Jeremiah! ¿De qué demonios está hablando?"

Jeremiah caminó hacia a mí. "Blaine… te amo… por favor, no me odies…"

De repente me sentí mareado. Me dolía el estomago y me sentía caliente. Demasiado caliente. Necesitaba aire. Mi cuerpo quería correr, pero mis pies no se movían. Mi mente estaba gritando para que corra. No te quedes. No quieres escuchar esto. Pero no podía moverme.

Carter comenzó a hablar.

"Sabes Blaine, uno pensaría que para estas alturas, tu sabes que no puedes dejar a Jeremiah solo. Él es en realidad un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre. Permíteme sacarte de tu miseria. Jeremiah firmo un contrato concediéndome 3 años de representación exclusiva de su trabajo. Espero convertirlo en el favorito en el mundo del arte."

¿Tres años? ¿Poseía a Jeremiah por tres malditos años?

"Sé lo que estas pensando Blaine. Eres bienvenido a demandarme para obtener la absolución del contrato pero, romper el contrato antes sólo me permitirá tomar el 40% de la colección completa de Jeremiah."

Oh, dios. ¿Qué ha hecho Jeremiah? Carter volteó a verme y hablo en voz baja.

"Honestamente no doy mierda sobre el contrato Blaine. Son solo negocios. Lo que en realidad me importa, lo que en verdad aprecio, es cual dispuesto estuvo Jeremiah en cerrar el trato conmigo personalmente. Íntimamente. Sólo digamos que él lamio el sobre y me permitió dar todo mi sello de aprobación."

Carter sonrió a Jeremiah."¿No lo hiciste cariño?"

¿Lamer? ¿Sellar? Miré a Jeremiah.

No. No. No. No. No lo haría. No se atrevería.

"Jeremiah, ¿Dormiste con Carter?"

Silencio.

"Jeremiah, ¿Dormiste con Carter? ¡Contéstame!"

Jeremiah permaneció en silencio. Carter hablo.

"Por supuesto que durmió conmigo Blaine. Fue asombroso. Puedo ver por qué has estado con él por tanto tiempo. Es maravilloso en la cama. Mejor pieza de culo que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Cogerlo fue el punto culminante de mi año. Y en el proceso… conseguí joderte también."

No.

Jeremiah no me haría esto. Lo miré.

"Jeremiah… ¿Dormiste con Carter? ¿Lo hiciste?"

Jeremiah abrió su boca y luego la cerró.

El dolor estaba comenzando a formarse en mi pecho y lentamente se esparció.

Esto no podía ser verdad.

Jeremiah nunca me traicionaría de esta forma. No con Carter. Cual quiera menos Carter. ¿Por qué no simplemente se negó?

"Jeremiah… por favor… por favor contéstame. ¿Dormiste con Carter?"

"¡Sí!" Se lamentó.

Tropecé hacia atrás. Mi cabeza estaba girando. La habitación se sentía como un infierno. Jeremiah estaba sollozando y gritándome.

"¡Lo siento Blaine! ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo pretendía! Sólo… sólo pasó y ¡No sé cómo! ¡Por favor Blaine! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor!"

Me giré. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Caminé fuera de la oficina. Cuando llegue a las escaleras comencé a correr. Jeremiah estaba llamando por mi nombre y corriendo detrás de mí. Cuando llegamos abajo y estábamos en medio de la galería, me atrapó, sujetando mi chaqueta. Me volvía hacía él.

Y en reacción lo abofeteé en la cara. Fuerte.

El impacto le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Bajé la vista hacia él. Quería batir la mierda fuera de él. Pero, en cambio, corrí. Pasando a Alicia quien estaba de pie en estado de shock con sus manos en su boca, pasando por el personal de limpieza y saliendo de la galería.

Corrí todo el camino a nuestro departamento. Tomé una bolsa y metí mi ropa, artículos de higiene y la computadora portátil en su interior.

Y me fui.

* * *

Unas cuantas cuadras más estaba el Hotel Chelsea. Era un lugar fresco, moderno, hotel funky con increíbles obras de arte en las paredes. A Jeremiah y a mí nos gustaba ir allí los Domingos para el almuerzo y para pasar el rato. Me registré para una estancia de semanas.

Una vez en la habitación, caí en la cama y permití que las lagrimes y el dolor encargarse.

¿Cómo pudo?

¿Cómo pudo traicionarme de esa forma?

¿Cómo?

Jeremiah era el único hombre que me ha tocado. El único. Le había dado mi virginidad a la edad de 17 y nunca miré atrás. Naturalmente, ser 4 años más grande que yo, tenía más experiencia con otros pero, una vez que los dos nos conectamos, nunca, nunca hubo alguien más.

Hasta ahora.

¿Cómo puedo?

¿Con Carter de toda la gente?

Me quede ahí en un charco de lágrimas. Sentí mi corazón agrietándose por la mitad y la mitad de él flotaba en la boca de mi estómago.

Estaba oficialmente destrozado.

* * *

_**Ow pobre Blaine el tanto que trabajo por Jeremiah y tanto que lo ama para que este le haga eso. Odio a Carter por meterse entre ellos pero tenía que pasar algo para que Blaine estuviera libre ¿no? lol. Dejen sus Reviews si quieres son bien recibidos, cuídense mucho y nos leemos el Viernes bye.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Hola :D Es Viernes y un nuevo capítulo llego. Por fin llego el momento de saber algo de Kurt jaja. Gracias por los Reviews del anterior. Los dejo para que disfruten el capítulo._**

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva_**

* * *

Capítulo 3

VO Kurt

No puedo creer que haya permitido que Rachel me convenciera de esto.

Estábamos parados en la entrada de la Galería Carter por algún Evento de Arte al Mediodía, Rachel había insistido en que asistiéramos hoy.

"Rachel, ¿Podemos solo ir a almorzar por favor? Tengo hambre."

"Oh, vamos Kurt. Hay comida en este. Comida gratis en eso. No te entiendo. Esta es una gran oportunidad para nosotros. Yo podría ser capaz de encontrar a un tipo rico que respaldará financieramente mi espectáculo de Broadway y tú puedes encontrar algún caliente toy boy gay. Quiero decir, ¿Piensa en ello? Es arte. El arte es donde los hombres gay y los hombres ricos chocan."

De todos del Glee Club, ¿Por qué Rachel tiene que ser la que se escape conmigo? Vaya extrañaba a Mercedes.

"Además Kurt." Rachel continuó, "¿No estás solo? ¿No extrañas tener a alguien para abrazar y amar?"

Ella tenía un punto en eso. Mis pensamientos vagaron a David. Incluso después de todos estos años, aun lo extrañaba. Habíamos terminado a mitad de mi segundo año de universidad. La distancia se había vuelto demasiado difícil. Yo en UCLA y él en el estado de Ohio. Lo habíamos hecho funcionar el tiempo que pudimos pero, al final. David necesitaba a alguien con él todo el tiempo. A pesar de estar fuera desde la preparatoria, él todavía necesitaba a alguien a su lado para recordarle constantemente que, sí, él era un hombre y que estaba bien que quisiera acostarse con otro hombre. Yo no podía mantenerlo tranquilo desde California. Él había conocido a un jugador de lacrosse llamado Kevin. Rompimos durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Había sido difícil. Odiaba el sentirme solo, pero tampoco quiero acostarme con alguien por el simple hecho de tener relaciones. Simplemente no era yo. Por lo tanto me quede soltero por el resto de de universidad y ahora, estaba en Nueva York. Audicionando para espectáculos, compartiendo departamento con Rachel y tratando de no asesinarla cada 5 minutos.

"Vamos. ¡Vamos a conocer hombres! "

Ugh. Por el amor de…

El lugar estaba a reventar. Encontré la mesa del buffet y me sorprendió gratamente la gran variedad de comida y las opciones saludables. He arreglado un pequeño plato y luego retrocedí para examinar la habitación.

Todo el mundo era joven, la mayoría bien vestido, aunque algunas personas obviamente no eran dueños de un espejo, y ricos. O, al menos ellos parecían ricos. Tenía la esperanza de que Rachel y yo no destacaramos demasiado. Apenas podíamos pagar la renta cada mes.

Tenía que reconocerle a Rachel. Se fue la chica insegura, horriblemente vestida de Lima, Ohio. Rachel había tomado su determinación y ambición a un nivel superior, a la par con la ropa fantástica que reuní para ella y propuse su mente en tomar Nueva York por la tormenta. Ya había conseguido el liderazgo en un espectáculo de Brodway, pero el show necesitaba más dinero. Así su decisión de conocer a un tipo rico dispuesto a invertir. La vi batear sus ojos y sonriendo seductoramente a algún pobre diablo que parecía estar fascinado con ella. Pobrecillo. Si él no tenía la ocupación correcta, ella lo dejaría como caliente y seguir adelante. Sólo es necesario que apliquen los abogados, doctores o chicos de Wall Street.

Vi dos hombres moviéndose a través de la multitud. Parecían conocer a todo mundo. Uno de ellos era realmente precioso. Hermoso, rizado cabello rubio e increíbles ojos verdes y esa sonrisa. Wow.

Luego lo vi.

Blaine.

Blaine Anderson.

Wow.

Demonios.

Lucía increíble.

Blaine siempre había sido impresionantemente hermoso pero ahora…

Demonios.

Parecía un poco más alto. Había permitido que su cabello creciera solo lo suficiente para mostrar sus hermosos risos pero, no demasiado para que luciera desaliñado. Su piel era suave y un poco más oscura. Su cuerpo era sexy y construido. No demasiado grande. La cantidad justa de musculo.

Me escondí detrás de una escultura a su paso.

¿Quería decir algo?

La última vez que lo había visto, se había sentado en el suelo de la cocina de sus padres después de atacarme. Parecía asustado, confundido y un poco suicida. Yo no conocía ese Blaine. Había sido una horrible noche. Lo único bueno de eso, fue que David había salido. De hecho, lo había sacado accidentalmente.

Este Blaine… este era el Blaine por el que había caído. Excepto que ahora, él era un hombre.

Y, demonios. Qué hombre.

Él hablaba con una mujer bien vestida que llevaba Burberry de la cabeza a los pies. Bonito atuendo.

Estaba tratando de recuperar mis nervios entre sí cuando una mujer usando demasiado rojo llego y lo atrapo. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

¿Qué está haciendo en Nueva York?

Rachel apareció de repente a mi lado con 3 chicos a cuestas.

"Kurt, este es David, Carlos y Samir. Davis es abogado de impuestos, Carlos es un cirujano ortopédico y Samir es un gestor de fondos de cobertura. Chicos, este es mi amigo, Kurt."

Todos ellos asintieron a mí. Bueno, maldición Rachel. Los miré. ¿Hmm? Sam era definitivamente gay, pero al aparentemente no afuera. Él me miraba con eso, "obviamente eres gay y sí, yo también pero, por favor no me delates," mire. ¿En serio? Esta era la Cuidad de Nueva York. Solo ya sal.

Sonreí. "Encantados de conocerlos a todos."

"Vamos a la vuelta por un café así les puedo decir a los chicos aquí, todo sobre el show. Estan muy interesados."

Miré a Rachel. No, Rachel. Están interesados en dormir contigo. Samir es probablemente el único que de hecho está interesado en el show.

"Ok. Te encontraré ahí en un rato. Creo que voy a echar un vistazo a algunas obras."

Vi a Rachel salir con su sequito. Pequeña Rachel Berry definitivamente había crecido.

Busqué a Blaine. Lo descubrí allí de pie junto a la pared por sí mismo. No parecía muy feliz. Seguí su mirada. Estaba mirando al rubio rizado. ¿Me pregunto si están juntos? La forma en que Blaine lo miró confirmo mis pensamientos. Era evidente que estaba enamorado de él pero… algo parecía estar pasando.

¿Quería decir algo?

Lo miré. Realmente era tan malditamente hermoso.

"Me encanta tu chaqueta."

Me aparte de ver a Blaine por la aparición de un tipo de cabello lindo, marrón, haciéndome cumplidos por mi chaqueta. Su atuendo era excepcional.

"Gracias. Me gusta tu camisa."

"Gracias. Soy Jason."

"Soy Kurt."

Pase el resto de la tarde hablando con Jason. Sabía mucho de arte y encontré su voz cautivadora. Era también muy lindo. Lo invite a unirse a mí a la cafetería con Rachel. Aceptó.

No pensé en Blaine de nuevo hasta la noche mientras me quedaba dormido.

Me pregunto lo que está haciendo en Nueva York.

* * *

_**Hummelberry en NY como debe de ser jajaja. Bueno Kurt ya encontró a Blaine solo falta que este también lo haga ¿Cómo creen que se encuentren? **_

_**Gracias a******__ patry que no le pude contestar en privado pero te digo que actualizare seguido así que no te preocupes y también me ha pasado que me quedo hasta tarde leyendo jaja._

_********__Nos leemos el Lunes y déjenme su Review si quieren :D cuídense mucho y tengan un buen fon de semana bye._


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Hola ¿Que tal su inicio de semana? Se que en México ya comenzó el ciclo escolar :D Suerte para ellos yo tengo que dar tutorias a unos primos ese es mi trabajo por ahora LOL. Bueno los dejo para que disfruten el capítulo.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4

VO Blaine

Lo extrañaba.

Mal.

No quería hacerlo, pero lo hice.

Jeremiah llenó el buzón en mi teléfono celular.

_Blaine, por favor. Por favor, Blaine. Por favor llámame. Por favor ven a casa. Por favor. Por favor. Te amo. Lo siento. Sabes que te amo. Por favor._

Después se volvieron más desesperados.

_Blaine, te lo ruego. Por favor llámame. No puedo vivir sin ti. Sabes que no puedo funcionar sin ti. Estoy enloqueciendo Blaine. Por favor. Por favor ven a casa. Voy a morir sin ti._

Luego, simplemente lloró.

Blaine… Te…extraño. Por favor… yo… no puedo… seguir… sin… ti.

Borré todos sus textos y todos los correos de voz.

Me senté en el cuarto de hotel por seis días. No me bañé, no me vestí. Solo me senté ahí, viendo a la TV. Apenas comí.

¿Cómo puedo Jeremiah hacerme esto?

Le había dado todo a él. Todo. Toda mi vida giraba en torno a cuidar de él, su carrera, su dinero. Todo. Nunca me importo porqué lo amaba mucho y pensé que él me amaba. Yo nunca, nunca había dudado de su amor por mí.

¿Cómo pude ser una estúpido?

¿Tan jodidamente ciego?

¿Cuánto tiempo él y Carter habían estado jodiendose? ¿Jodiendome?

Lo odiaba.

Y me odiaba a mí por ser tan estúpido. Era más inteligente que esto. ¿Cómo me he vuelto tan jodido?

Pero… maldición, lo extrañaba.

Estaba recostado en la cama, medio prestando atención a algún programa de noticias de la mañana cuando el presentador capturo mi atención.

"… y entonces, para el reflector off Broadway, tenemos a Rachel Berry estrella del show próximo a estrenarse, "Me, Myself, Him & Her." Srta. Berry, gracias por acompañarnos hoy."

"Es un placer Brad."

"Entonces, dinos sobre el show."

Wow. Rachel Berry. La recordaba de vuelta a casa. Ella había ido a la escuela con mi ex-novio, Kurt. Lucía increíble. Conversó acerca del show y de cómo estaba buscando inversores adicionales para este éxito garantizado. Ha. Cada show en la ciudad de Nueva York afirma que es un éxito garantizado.

Hmm. Tal vez intentaría ayudarla. Un Ohiano ayudando a oro. No es como si tuviera un cliente para representar nunca más… o un novio tampoco. O más de una vida.

Dios, extrañaba a Jeremiah.

* * *

Necesitaba pasar por el departamento para recoger algunos archivos que había dejado atrás. No estaba realmente seguro si me estaba mudando o no. Sólo necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar. Sabía que no podía llamar a Jeremiah y decirle que iba a pasar. Nunca me dejaría entrar y salir. Querría hablar y yo no estaba listo. No quería escucharlo. Nada de esto.

Me paré enfrente de nuestro edificio, tratando de adivinar si estaba allí o no. No podría decir. Era la hora en que normalmente estaría en la galería, pintando pero, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo en estos días. Tal vez estaba en la galería jodiendo a Carter. Decidí arriesgarme.

Me paré en la puerta y escuché. Todo estaba tranquilo. Debió haberse ido. Bien.

Ugh. El departamento era un desastre. Jeremiah era en realidad tan limpio y ordenado como yo pero, obviamente no ha hecho nada la semana pasada. Había un olor desagradable proveniente de la concina y la sala se veía como si hubiera estado durmiendo en ella.

Fui a mi escritorio y comenzaba a mirar atreves del correo. Estar aquí era difícil. Olía como Jeremiah y eso me hacía extrañarlo más.

"Hola Blaine."

Me atacó antes de que pudiera girar por completo.

Estaba completamente desnudo. Sus ojos ardían de lujuria.

Habían pasado seis días desde que tuvimos sexo.

Eso fue lo más lejos que habíamos ido en años.

Mierda.

Jeremiah rasgó mi chaqueta y me dio una bofetada. Fuerte. Caí al suelo, boca abajo e inmediatamente él sobre mí. Me dio la vuelta y empezó a tratar de desabrochar mis pantalones. Agarre sus manos.

"¡No! ¡Ya no te pertenezco más!"

"Como demonios no."

Traté de empujarlo pero él me agarró de los brazos y los empujó hacia abajo. Entrelazó sus dedos en los míos y me inmovilizó. Sus ojos estaban salvajes y ardientes de deseo. Comenzó a frotar su erección en mí. ¡Maldita sea! Yo estaba tan duro como él. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y me sonrió con malicia.

"¿Ves?"

Me las arregle para jalar una mano fuera de su agarre. Alcé la mano y lo abofeteé. La sorpresa lo hizo perder concentración y fui capaz de quitarlo de encima de mí. Me puse de pie, pero se abalanzo y agarró la parte trasera de mis pantalones, tirando de ellos hacía abajo. Me caí boca abajo al piso de nuevo.

Estaba encima de mí, quitándome mis pantalones y agarrando mis bóxers.

"¡Aun eres mío! ¡Siempre serás mío! ¡No puedes dejarme!"

"¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Jeremiah! ¡Te odio!"

"¡No! ¡Tú me amas!"

Él estaba tratando de darme la vuelta y yo estaba tratando de quitarlo de encima pero, Jeremiah era fuerte como el infierno.

Este era el Jeremiah que el resto del mundo nunca vio. Para todos los demás, Jeremiah era un hermoso, sensible, casi como un niño artista. Sus ojos verdes capturaban a las personas y su belleza les hizo pensar que era frágil. Un grande, crecido, hermoso, encantador, niño.

Yo sabía la verdad.

Mi Jeremiah era físicamente fuerte, adicto al sexo, amante locamente celoso que podría tirarme por la habitación, sujetarme con sólo sus manos y pasar horas cogiéndome sin descanso. Mi Jeremiah era el que disfrutaba haciéndome rogar por misericordia y que luego me cogería un poco más, sólo para escucharme gritar. El Jeremiah, que una vez, en un ataque de celos, puso mi miembro en bloqueo con un anillo para el pene y me torturo en no dejarme venir por casi una hora. Ese era mi Jeremiah.

Y demonios, lo he extrañado esta semana.

Mi cuerpo cedió. Ignoró mi mente rebelde y cedió a la necesidad de sentirse completamente follado. Para sentir dolor durante días. Dolor de tener sexo con Jeremiah era una constante en mi vida. Mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a eso, esperaba. Era una parte de cómo me sentía bien. Saludable. Esta semana, mi cuerpo se había sentido fuera de balance. Extrañó el dolor.

Deje que me volteara. Ahora nos encontrábamos cara a cara. Se estrelló contra mí y grité. Él se sentía tan bien dentro de mí. Me encantaba cuando simplemente me tomaba. Cerré mis ojos y me ahogué con la sensación de mi culo tragando su pene una y otra vez. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba mirando intensamente en los míos.

"Te amo Blaine. A ti y solo a ti. Eres mío. Siempre has sido mío. Siempre serás mío. No puedes dejarme."

"Tú… ugh… no… me querías…. Oh… mierda… no más. Joder… ¿Recuerdas? Tú… ugh… querías a Carter."

"¡No!" Él estaba gritando mientras golpeaba en mí. "¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Solo te quiero a ti. ¡Sólo a ti! ¡Siempre a ti!"

"¡Mentiroso!"

"¡No!"

No pude hablar más. Estaba cogiéndome tan duro que sólo grité y grité.

Jeremiah finalmente explotó dentro de mí y colapsó en mi pecho. Sabía que no habíamos terminado. Nunca era una sesión de una vez. Lo sorprendente de Jeremiah, era su tiempo de recuperación. Tres minutos más y estaría listo para ir otra vez, igual de duro.

Ahora que mi cuerpo estaba teniendo un descanso, mi mente se hizo cargo.

_¡Estamos enojados con él! Para de dejarlo cogerte, idiota. Durmió con Carter. ¿Recuerdas eso?_

Sí, recuerdo. Pero mi cuerpo era adicto a él. He sido adicto a él desde que nos conocimos.

Traté de moverme. Mierda. No iba a ninguna parte. Mi cuerpo no se pudo mover. Además, Jeremiah estaba recostado encima de mí.

Él debió leer mis pensamientos porque me miró.

"Te vas a quedar."

"No, Jeremiah. No lo haré."

"Sí."

"No."

"Sí." Se movió por mi cuerpo y tomo mi pene con su boca y comenzó a chupar.

Aww demonios…

Una vez más mi cuerpo me traicionó. Me chupó fuerte y me vine con fuerza. Tragó, me miró y sonrió.

"Voy a hacerlo así que no podrás salir de aquí.

Joder.

Dos horas después, Jeremiah por fin se durmió. Yo estaba tirado en el piso en la sala de estar. Paralizado. Él no había mentido. No que dudará de él por un segundo. Había pasado atrapado fines de semanas enteros en nuestro departamento por el sexo con Jeremiah.

Pero esta vez, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir.

Me di la vuelta. Santo infierno ardiente. Tuve que apretar mi mano sobre mi boca para no gritar. Mi culo estaba en llamas y mi cuerpo estaba chillando. Maldita sea, amaba esta mierda. Si no estuviera tan enojado con él, estaría en el cielo.

Muy, muy, lentamente, lentamente, me arrastré por la habitación, recogiendo mi ropa y ponérmela. Con cada movimiento me dieron ganas de gritar.

Una vez que estaba vestido. Agarré las cosas por las que había ido en primer lugar y me arrastré hasta la puerta principal. Tendría que tomar un taxi hasta el hotel.

Di un último vistazo a Jeremiah. Lo amaba tanto. Pero él me ha traicionado y yo lo odiaba por eso. ¿Cómo podría confiar en él? No pude evitar dejar que me follara. Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba pero… Mi corazón aun estaba roto.

Me fui.

* * *

_**La retorcida relación de Blaine con Jeremiah aveces me asusta. No se apuren ya pronto Sabrá que Kurt esta en NY también. Por otro lado OMG vieron los Spoilers de el dueto Klaine (Got To Get You Into My Life) **__**para Love, Love, Love. Me estaba dando un ataque justo lo que necesitábamos los Klainers no les digo en concreto porque tal vez no les gusten los spoilers pero lo que si ya saben de que hablo LOL. Bueno pues nos leemos el Miércoles y gracias por los Reviews. Cuídense mucho bye.**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Hola :D Miércoles y es hora de nuevo capítulo lo que tanto esperan jaja ok esperan más pero es un comienzo. Muchas gracias por los Reviews que me dan me gusta leer sus opiniones. Bueno los dejo para que disfruten del capítulo. **_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo unico que me pertenece son los errores LOL. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 5

VO Kurt

"Rachel ¿Estás segura?"

"¡Sí! ¡Estoy totalmente positiva! ¿Puedes creerlo?"

Estaba de pie en lo que pasaba por una cocina en un departamento en Nueva York, escuchando a Rachel diciéndome que Blaine Anderson había llamado al teatro, buscándola. No le había dicho que lo vi en la galería el pasado Sábado.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería?"

"Bueno, de alguna manera se enteró de cómo es que estaba tratando de encontrar el dinero para el show y quiere ayudar. ¿No es maravilloso? Sólo piensa, recordó lo increíblemente talentosa que soy y me buscó para financiar mi show. Después de todos estos años."

La miré. Ok. Ahora estábamos entrando al loco terreno de Rachel Berry.

"Rachel, estoy seguro de que no es eso. Probablemente te vio en las noticias o algo así."

Rachel no estaba escuchando. Cantaba el número de apertura del show en su cepillo de cabello en frente del espejo.

Me alejé a mi mitad del departamento, a mi "habitación" que era realmente una pequeña zona seccionada por un hermoso mural plegable.

Blaine Anderson.

Él había lucido bien en la galería la semana pasada.

Ahora, aquí estaba apareciendo otra vez.

Tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

"Hey Rachel, ¿Cuándo te reunirás con él?"

* * *

Miércoles en la tarde, estaba muy nervioso sentado con Rachel en el Café Santiago esperando a Blaine. Rachel me miró con recelo.

"Kurt, cálmate. ¿Por qué están tan nervioso?"

Rachel no sabía los detalles de mi último encuentro con Blaine. Nadie sabía a excepción de David. ¿Realmente había sido hace 5 años? Wow. ¿A dónde había ido el tiempo?

Rachel jadeó. "Oh mi, oh mi. ¿Por qué los hombres más hermosos en la tierra son gay?"

Blaine estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Su belleza era impresionante. Se detuvo cuando me vio. Uh oh.

Después su rostro de iluminó y sonrió.

"¡Kurt!"

Corrió hacia mí y me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Cerré los ojos e inhalé. Oh, Blaine. Todavía olía increíble.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Ahem?"

"Oh, ¡Hey Rachel!" Tiró de Rachel en un abrazo.

"Blaine Warbler, ¡Te ves increíble!"

Pasamos la siguiente hora y media poniéndonos al día. Más o menos. Le dije a Blaine todo sobre mis días en California y mi reciente traslado a Nueva York. Naturalmente, Rachel compartió cinco volúmenes de las crónicas de Rachel Berry que conducen a su destinado show. Me di cuenta de que Blaine dijo muy poco acerca de cómo llego a Nueva York o que estaba haciendo aquí. Era tan tranquilo como lo recordaba. Sus habilidades de deflexión eran impresionantes. No hacía daño tener a alguien como Rachel presente. No tomó mucho para seguir su marcha.

Blaine hizo arreglos para asistir a una show de lectura y se comprometió para ver qué podía hacer para ayudarla a encontrar a unos poco inversores adicionales. En serio quería hablar con él a solas pero como de costumbre. Rachel era despistaba y perdía todas mis pistas. Finalmente me di por vencido.

Todos intercambiamos números. Me sentí mal por Blaine. No tenía la menor idea de las consecuencias de da a Rachel su número de teléfono. Ella iba a volverlo loco.

Con forme nos despedíamos, agarre su mano. Era ahora o nunca.

"Blaine… um… Me encantaría tener una cena contigo en algún momento… para ponernos un poco más al día."

Me sorprendió.

"Seguro. ¿Qué tal esta noche?"

Wow.

"Está bien."

"Te mandaré un menaje con la hora y el lugar después de hacer la reservación."

"Está bien."

"Genial. Te veo luego."

"Está bien."

Se rió. "Sí Kurt, esto está bien."

* * *

Blaine y yo no encontramos en un restaurante de moda de Soho. Me había pasado dos horas escogiendo mi atuendo. Me seguía diciendo a mi mismo que esto era solo una cena amistosa de dos viejos amigos. Nada más. Esto no era una cita.

Además, Blaine y yo habíamos estado en ese camino antes. Hice una mueca al recordar cómo me había rechazado, diciéndome que no me encontraba sexualmente atractivo. Me había dolido tanto. Nunca había averiguado la verdadera razón del rechazo.

Basta Kurt. Deja de ir por el carril de la memoria. Carril del mal recuerdo.

Me compuse yo mismo y sacudí a un lado los pensamientos del pasado. Al verlo caminar hacia la mesa estaba una vez más recordando porque me había enamorado de él en primer lugar.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hola."

Él estaba silencioso por un momento antes de dar una risita.

"La última vez que nos reunimos para la cena, me dejaste como basura de ayer."

"Bueno, si recuerdas, lo merecías."

"Sí. Definitivamente lo merecía." Me sonrió.

Mi corazón de derritió.

Hablamos de Nueva York, la locura de Rachel y mis muchas audiciones. Esto finalmente me dio la apertura que estaba buscando.

"Así que, Blaine. ¿Qué te trajo a Nueva York? Por favor no me digas que estás audicionando para espectáculos. Lo último que necesito es más competencia Especialmente competencia de alguien tan bueno como tú."

Él sonrió, pero parecía un poco triste al mismo tiempo. La sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

"Um. No, definitivamente no estoy audicionando para nada. Yo… yo vine aquí con mi novio. Es un artista. Un pintor."

Ah, la galería de arte. El rubio.

"Oh, ¿Ustedes dos han estado mucho tiempo juntos?"

De repente parecía incomodo.

"Uh, cerca de cinco años pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" de pronto se veía triste.

"Estamos… um… pasando por una…"

Se detuvo.

"¿Blaine?"

Suspiró. "Lo siento Kurt. No vine la cena para descargar en ti sobre mi estropeada vida amorosa."

"No, está bien. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Descubrí que me engañó con… como mi enemigo número uno en el mundo."

Mierda. Yo había engañado a Blaine con David. Pobre chico. Tan hermoso sin embargo, todos los hombres con los que se relaciona lo engañan.

"Lo siento. ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad para que ustedes lo resuelvan?"

"No lo sé… quiero decir…. Lo amo pero… me siento tan traicionado. Siento como que las cosas nunca van a volver a ser como eran y… eso simplemente rompe mi corazón."

Nos sentamos en silencio.

"Lo siento Kurt. Supongo que no soy muy divertido estos días."

"No, realmente está bien."

Cambié el tema de regreso a la vida con Rachel y lo hice reír.

Terminamos la cena y decidimos tener el postre de la heladería de la esquina. Nos sentamos con nuestros conos y la gente vio. De pronto volteo hacia mí.

"Kurt, nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por mi comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos. Lo siento. Perdón. Lo que te hice fue terrible. Fue más que horrible y en serio, en serio lo siento. No lo merecías. Perdón."

"Está bien Blaine. Fe hace una eternidad."

"Aun así, siempre me sentí mal."

"No te preocupes por eso."

Nos sentamos tranquilos por un rato, hasta que el habló de nuevo.

"Kurt, ¿David salió alguna vez?"

No pude evitarlo pero sonreí. "Sí, lo hizo. En esa noche de hecho. Yo accidentalmente lo delate con su familia."

"¿En serio? Wow."

Le conté la historia de cómo David salió y las consecuencias.

"¿Su madre alguna vez se acerco?"

"No. Me odió hasta el final de nuestra relación. Supongo que ahora odia a Kevin."

Nos quedamos sentados por un tiempo más antes de marcharnos.

"Fue realmente bueno volver a verte Blaine."

"Sí, estoy contento de verte también. Te ves genial. Siempre fuiste hermoso pero… ahora eres un hombre. Un muy hermoso, candente, hombre."

"Gracioso. Pensé lo mismo cuando te vi."

Nos quedamos ahí mirándonos.

"Um, bueno, supongo que te veré luego."

"Me encantaría verte luego, Blaine." ¡Mierda! ¿Justo acabo de decir eso en voz alta?

Él parecía sorprendido. Oh Dios mío, ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

"Ok, ¿Qué harás esta fin de semana?"

* * *

Blaine y yo nos encontramos para el almuerzo el Sábado por la mañana antes de ir a un concierto en Central Park. Esto era lo que más amaba de Nueva York. Siempre había algo que hacer.

Mientras nos sentábamos en una manta, escuchando música, no pude evitar en pensar sobre la última vez que habíamos hecho esto. Éramos novios entonces y ya había empezado a engañar a Blaine. El pensamiento me hizo sentir mal. También me hizo pensar sobre su reacción.

"Blaine, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro."

"¿Por qué tú no… me quisiste entonces?"

No dijo nada.

"¿Recuerdas? Me dijiste que no querías ser íntimo conmigo. Cambiaste de idea después… Supongo. Pero… inicialmente… ¿Por qué no me querías?"

De inmediato me arrepentí de sacarlo a tema. Miró el suelo y no dijo nada. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué es importante? Fue hace 5 malditos años. Pero… a pesar de David, el rechazo de Blaine siempre me dejo aturdido sobre mi atractivo. El hecho de que no había tenido novio en casi tres años, no estaba ayudando.

Por fin me miró. Se acercó más a mí y me miró a los ojos. Dios, me encantaba la forma en que olía.

"Oh, Kurt." Se frotó la frente con la mano y se cubrió la cara. "Realmente de trate mal, ¿No? Ni si quiera sé por qué te molestas en hablar conmigo ahora. Entre eso y… esa noche en la cocina… maldita sea. Lo siento Kurt."

Se veía horrible, pero no dije nada. Todavía quería una respuesta.

Finalmente alzó la vista. Se acercó y tomó mi mano.

"Escucha Kurt. Mi rechazo no tenía nada que ver contigo. Nada. Tenía que ver conmigo y mi loca relación con Jeremiah."

¿Qué? ¿Quién era Jermiah? Leyó mis pensamientos.

"Jeremiah es… mi novio. Estaba… involucrado con él mientras tú y yo estábamos juntos. Oh, Dios. Soy un bastardo."

Dejó caer mi mano y hundió el rostro en sus dos manos. Yo estaba tratando de entender. ¿Blaine tenía otro novio mientras estábamos saliendo en la preparatoria?

"Blaine… ¿No te entiendo? ¿Estabas saliendo con alguien más mientras salías conmigo?"

Blaine gimió. "No exactamente saliendo. Jodiendo. Mucho"

Oh.

Wow.

Lo miré. No estaba seguro que pensar.

"Ok… entonces estabas durmiendo con este chico Jeremiah… mientras salías conmigo. Así que… ¿No querías dormir con dos chicos a la vez?" ¿Por qué eso salió sonando como si yo hubiera estado bien con él haciendo eso?

"Jeremiah no quería que yo intimara con alguien más que él."

Oh.

"Entonces… dormías con Jeremiah antes de que tú y yo nos conociéramos y mientras estabas conmigo."

"Sí."

Maldición. Blaine había sido un chico ocupado en ese entonces. No es de extrañar que no quisiera tener intimidad conmigo. Probablemente no tenía la energía.

"Y ahora, Jeremiah te ha engañado."

"Sí. Creo que el Karma es una perra."

Pasamos el resto del concierto en silencio. Blaine parecía culpable y avergonzado, pero no hice nada para aliviar su dolor. Merecía sufrir un poco. Incluso si era cinco años después.

Cuando llegamos al punto en el que nos fuéramos por caminos separados tomé su mano.

"Para lo que valga Blaine. En serio está bien. Te perdono por toda la mierda que ocurrió en ese entonces. Ya está hecho. Acabado. Terminado. Todo lo que importa es ahora."

Me miró. "¿Ahora?"

Uh oh. No quise decir para que suene como lo hizo.

"Yo sólo quería decir… el pasado está en el pasado. No hay que llorar sobré él."

"Oh, ok."

¿Qué pensaba que quería decir?

"Supongo que te veré el Jueves al show de lectura de Rachel."

"Sí. Ahí estaré."

"Adiós Blaine."

"Adiós Kurt."

Lo miré alejándose.

Yo realmente no quería que mi mente vaya por el camino en el que iba. Después de todo, técnicamente, Blaine no estaba disponible. Tenía novio. Además, ¿Realmente quiero volver a involucrarme con un hombre que me había tratado tan mal? Blaine me había mentido, engañado y me ataco. Claro, éramos unos niños tontos de preparatoria entonces, pero aun así.

Por supuesto… dije que el pasado estaba en el pasado.

Todo lo que importaba era ahora…

* * *

_**Haaaa ya se encontraron cara a cara :3 y Blaine ya le confesó algunas cosas a Kurt, me sorprende que reaccionará tan bien. Amo a Rachel esta algo loca jajaj. ¿Han visto el cover que tiene el fic? ¿Les gusta? Yo lo hice y creo que es de las ediciones hechas por mí que más me han gustado jaja bueno nos leemos el Viernes bye.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Hola :D mil disculpas por no haber actualizado el Viernes pero este fin de semana me siento como un momento oscuro lo cual casi nunca pasa solo cuando estoy realmente deprimida, al finalizar el capítulo les diré por si les interesa. Los dejo con el capítulo para que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mio son los errores lol. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 6

VO Blaine

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había dejado a Jeremiah. No había estado en la galería y me había mantenido al margen de los lugares de los lugares donde pensé podría encontrarme con él. También me mantuve alejado del departamento. Mi última visita me había quedado claro que, aunque pudiera estar enojado y herido, mi cuerpo no lo pudo resistir. Y estaba caliente. Muy, muy caliente. Esto era lo máximo que había pasado sin sexo en años y mi cuerpo estaba pasando por la retirada. Sabía que si me encontraba a solas con él, sería una repetición de la última vez. Probablemente peor. Esta vez, no podría escapar.

Él ha continuado llamándome y escribiéndome. Borre todo y nunca respondí. Finalmente accedí a reunirme con él debido a Nancy. Nancy manejaba la cafetería de Carter y ha sido como una madre para mí desde que había llegado a Nueva York.

"Mira Blaine. No sé por lo que están peleando o lo que pasó, pero si sé que tienen que hablar. Jeremiah llegó aquí el otro día y lucia un lio caliente. Tenía el cabello muy largo, su ropa estaba sucia y parecía que no había dormido en semanas. Además hable con Alicia el otro día. ¿Sabías que no ha estado pintado, Blaine? No ha estado en el estudio en semanas. Eso no es bueno, por toda una serie de razones. Tienes que hablar con él y tratar de resolver las cosas"

"Incluso si resolver las cosas significa que no separemos?"

Nancy guardó silencio. Yo sabía que ella no esperaba que dijera eso.

"Blaine," preguntó suavemente, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué podría haber hecho Jeremiah para hacerte enojar tanto?"

"No estoy enojado Nancy, Soy herido y traicionado." Y, de hecho, sí, enojado. Estaba molesto.

"¿Traicionado? ¿Por qué traicionado?"

No dije nada más. Después de todo, Nancy trabajaba para Carter. No creo que ella deba saber la horrible verdad acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

Estuve de acuerdo en reunirme con Jeremiah en la cafetería el Jueves. Le dije a Nancy que le diga que me traiga mi correo.

Llegue tarde a propósito. No quería tener que esperar por él. Cuando llegue ahí, él estaba sentado en la esquina. Lucia terrible. La mitad de mi corazón que aun tenía, hizo una mueca. Sus ojos parecían muertos y su piel estaba pálida. Nancy tenía razón, necesitaba un corte de cabello. Su ropa estaba arrugada y parecía muy cansado.

"Hola Jeremiah."

Levanto la vista hacia mí y sus ojos de inmediato brillaron.

"Hola Blaine."

Me senté y lo miré. "Jeremiah, te ves como mierda."

"Me siento como mierda."

"Bien."

"Blaine, yo…"

Lo interrumpí.

"¿Trajiste mi correo?"

"Uh, no. Lo olvide."

Lo miré. No, no lo hizo. Lo dejó a propósito. Conocía a Jeremiah. Si yo estaba sufriendo por la falta de sexo, él estaba muriendo de la misma.

"No voy a dejar que me folles Jeremiah. No voy a ir al departamento contigo."

Sus ojos destellaron de ira y luego se suavizaron en la tristeza y suplicantes.

"Blaine, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Sabes que te amo."

"Creí que me amabas. Obviamente, estaba equivocado."

"Blaine, por favor… tú sabes que te amo. Te he amado desde el día que nos conocimos."

"Si me amabas tanto, ¡Por qué demonios estuviste cogiendo con Carter!"

Nancy nos lanzo una mirada. Me estaba poniendo ruidoso.

"Yo… lo siento por lo de Carter." Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. "No sé lo que pasó. Blaine, yo apenas lo recuerdo. Estaba allí para la cena y… después… desperté y tuviemos…"

Me levanté. Había oído suficiente. No podría soportarlo. La idea de Carter tocándolo. Cogiéndolo. Me sentí enfermo.

"¡Basta! Vuelve a Carter, Jeremiah. Él puede hacerse cargo de tu carrera y de tu vida. He terminado. Te mandare un mensaje cuando vaya a recoger mi mierda. No estés ahí."

Me di la vuelta para irme. Se levantó y me agarró del brazo.

"¡Blaine! ¡Por favor!"

Me aparté de él y salí. Me siguió. Pude ver a Nancy mirándonos, parecía asustada.

"¡Blaine, no puedes dejarme! Te necesito, ¡Tú me necesitas!"

"Déjame en paz Jeremiah."

Me agarró, esta vez con más fuerza y no podía apartarme. El Jeremiah fuerte estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

"Blaine, te amo más que nada. Por favor, no hagas esto. No nos destruyas."

¿Qué?

"¿Yo? ¿Destruirnos? ¡Tú nos destruiste cuando decidiste coger a Carter! ¡Ese fuiste tú, no yo! ¡Te amaba! ¡Siempre te amé! ¡Te he dado mi vida entera y tú fuiste y la tiraste a la basura! ¡Vete a la mierda Jeremiah! ¡Vete a la mierda!"

Yo estaba llorando y gritando. Jeremiah no me quería soltar.

"¡Tienes que perdóname! ¡Ya te lo he dicho, no sé lo que pasó! ¡Blaine, por favor! ¡Nunca te lastimaría! ¡Te amo! ¡Por favor!"

"¡Vete al carajo Jeremiah! ¡Púdranse tú y Carter!"

Finalmente me arranqué a legándome y empecé a correr. Corrí todo el camino hasta el hotel. Me desplomé en el suelo. Mi pecho latía con fuerza y me dolía la cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jeremiah me había hecho esto?

Karma.

Tenía que ser. El universo obteniendo venganza por toda la mierda que le había hecho a Kurt. El universo, incluso lo había hecho posible para que consiga verme sufrir. Merecía el infierno en el que estaba.

* * *

El Jueves por la mañana a las 10:00, llegué al teatro Westborough para la lectura del musical de Rachel, "Me, Myself, Him and Her." Yo era oficialmente un caos deprimido. No había hablado con Jeremiah o escuchado de él desde la explosión del Martes. Nancy me había dejado un mensaje, rogándome que me tome tiempo para pensar las cosas antes de terminarlas. Jeremiah era un desastre, seguramente podríamos arreglar las cosas, blah blah, blah. Incluso Alicia me había llamado, pidiéndome no tomar una decisión apresurada. Jeremiah no estaba pintando y eventualmente, Carter lo notaría. ¿Realmente quiero eso? Pensé que era muy interesante que todos estuvieran del lado de Jeremiah. Nadie parecía dar una mierda por cómo me sentía. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser al adulto? Demonios, él era cuatro años mayor que yo. Técnicamente, yo debería de ser el que, vaya corriendo a actuar como un niño.

Traté de sacudir mi mal humor y estar listo para tener una mente abierta con respecto al musical. Sabía por las historias de Kurt, que Rachel podría ser un buen puñado. Pero, si era bueno, estaba dispuesto a ayudar. No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Cuando llegué, Rachel estaba en el escenario, dando órdenes a la gente alrededor y organizando sillas.

"Todos, esto es muy importante. Su desempeño debe ser estelar, como si esto fuera la noche de apertura. Ahora, yo sé que no todos tienen el mismo nivel de profesionalismo y experiencia de calidad que tengo pero por favor, hagan lo mejor y yo trabajaré con ustedes en formas de mejorar."

Me reí por primera vez en días. Este show nunca la haría. El reparto iba a asesinar a su estrella.

No vi a Kurt así que me senté en la parte medía y esperé a que comenzaran.

"¿Blaine Warbler? ¿Estás ahí?" Rachel estaba parada en el escenario entrecerrando los ojos hacia el público.

"Sí, Rachel. Hola."

"¿Kurt está contigo?"

"Uh, no."

"Hmph."

Algunos chicos llegaron y Rachel presento a todos. Tuve que reconocérselo a ella. Era una impresionante lista de gestores de fondos de cobertura y abogados. Realmente había estado trabajándolo. Por supuesto, estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los chicos estaban esperando anotar con Rachel, con excepción de dos que estaba bastante seguro eran gays.

Decidiendo que no podía esperar más. Rachel comenzó.

Cerca de 10 minutos, Kurt llegó corriendo por el pasillo y se dejó caer a mi lado.

"¡Hola!"

"Hola. ¿Dónde has estado?"

"Audición. Tuve que correr todo el camino hasta aquí. El señor sabe que no la quería enojada conmigo durante semanas por perderme esto."

Lo miré. Estaba sin aliento. Sus labios se veían húmedos y tenía un ligero brillo de sudor en su rostro. Nunca había visto a Kurt sudoroso. Tampoco lo había visto tan condenadamente sexy. No me di cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente hasta que lo oí hablarme.

"¿Blaine? Blaine. ¿Estás bien?"

"Uh, sí. Lo siento." Regrese mi atención de vuelta al escenario pero, podía sentir sus ojos en mí.

El show de Rachel era bastante bueno. Una comedia musical. Su voz estuvo increíble como siempre y todo mundo estaba impresionado con el guión. El director parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo y los productores parecían tener su organización.

Le dije que haría algunas llamadas.

Kurt y yo caminamos hacia afuera juntos.

"Tengo reconocérselo a ella Kurt, es una mujer con una misión y creo que tendrá éxito."

"Sí." Sonaba un poco decaído.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada. Sólo cansado de audicionar supongo. Realmente se pone extenuante. Necesito unas vacaciones Si tuviera el dinero, me iría lejos este fin de semana."

Unas vacaciones. Me vendría bien unas vacaciones. Lo miré.

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del Viñedo de Martha?"

"¿Ese lugar en Massachusetts, donde va el presidente?"

"Síp. Ese es. En realidad es en la costa de Massachusetts."

"Sí, he escuchado de él."

"Bueno… ¿Te gustaría ir para el fin de semana? O, un poco más dependiendo de tu horario."

"Uh… Blaine. Rachel y yo apenas podemos lograrlo para la reta cada mes. Tratando de audicionar todo el día no deja mucho tiempo para trabajar. Los dos cantamos en Bar Mitzvahs y bodas y trabajo medio tiempo en la tienda Macy y nuestros padres tratan de ayudar pero… realmente no tenemos dinero."

Me eche a reír. "Vamos Kurt. Naturalmente yo pagaría por todo. No espero que pagues un centavo."

Me miró con recelo. "Exactamente, ¿Qué haces? ¿Para vivir, quiero decir?"

"Bueno, hasta hace unas semanas, era manager y encargado de un prometedor artista pero ahora… no sé. Por ahora, estoy viviendo de mis ahorros y el dinero de mi familia."

"No puedo permitir que utilices tus ahorros para llevarme de vacaciones."

"Por supuesto que puedes. Kurt, el estilo de crianza de mis padres era poner cantidades ridículas de dinero en una cuenta, dar me una tarjeta de debito y decir: "Ahora déjanos solos y mantente fuera de problemas." Durante la preparatoria, ahorre una gran parte de ese dinero. En la universidad, invertí algo. Además, sigo teniendo una mensualidad de mis padres."

"Nueva York es caro Blaine. No puedo creer que sólo tengas dinero para…"

"Kurt, confía en mí. Tengo un montón de dinero. Deja que te lleve de vacaciones. Te lo mereces. Además, de lo debo."

"No me debes nada."

"Sí, así es, por favor. Me vendría bien unas vacaciones, pero no quiero ir solo."

Kurt me miro nerviosamente.

"¿Qué pasa con tu novio?"

"Oficialmente esta terminado." Decir las palabras se sintieron como un cuchillo en el pecho.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Voy a recoger mis cosas el Sábado."

"Realmente lo siento Blaine."

"No lo hagas. Cinco años es mucho tiempo."

"Aun así…"

Estaba en lo cierto. No importa que Jeremiah me hubiera cortado a mi núcleo. Lo extrañaba mucho. Mi cuerpo lo extrañaba. Me había despertado gritando la otra noche. Soñando con él tratando de cogerme hasta la muerte. Cuando me di cuenta que solo era un sueño, comencé a llorar. ¿Qué tan loco era eso?

"Vamos. Tendremos un gran momento. Lo prometo."

"Bueno… En realidad no puedo ir este fin de semana. Yo trabajo."

"No hay problema. ¿Qué hay de próximo fin de semana? Podemos partir el Viernes y volver el domingo. O podemos permanecer más tiempo si lo deseas."

"Bueno… si estás realmente seguro. La semana que viene es bastante libre…"

"Perfecto. Nos iremos el próximo Viernes."

Esa noche pensé en Kurt. Sin duda no estaba en condiciones de iniciar una nueva relación con alguien, especialmente Kurt. Sin embargo, sería agradable tenerlo de vuelta en mi vida como un amigo. Cuando estábamos juntos, él siempre me había hecho feliz. Siempre he disfrutado de su compañía.

Y… él se había visto tan condenadamente sexy hoy en el teatro…

* * *

_**Aaaah cada vez se acercan más Blaine esta pasando por un mal momento y dice que quiere a Kurt en su vida porqué siempre lo hacía feliz :3 ow si lo sabemos Blaine, Kurt tiene ese poder en la gente jaja.**_

_**Ok la razón por la que estoy algo decaida es porque ha sido un año horrible para mí. Semanas antes de mi cumpleaños falleció mi abuelita (para ser honesta la que más quería) lo cual realmente me deprimió aunque no se notara creo que guarde muchas cosas y ahora esta saliendo todo. Bueno, un día después de mi cumpleaños falleció mi bisabuela ouch no la conocía mucho pero tenia agradables recuerdos de ella. Después paso lo de Cory con lo cual solo me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, como dice en mi biografía son fanática del soccer y mi equipo tenía un gran jugador muy querido y aunque ya no estaba en el equipo dolió cuando me entere que también había fallecido. Entonces han sido demasiadas perdidas en poco tiempo no había terminado de sanar de una cuan llegaba otra. Disculpen si les digo todo esto pero en pocos lados puedo hacerlo ya que no soy muy abierta con la gente que conozco. Amm trataré de comenzarlo si puedo actualizaré Lunes, Martes y Miércoles :D cuídense mucho bye.**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**So, Lunes y les traigo nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los reviews. Los dejo para disfruten del capítulo.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 7

VO Blaine

Le había mandado un mensaje a Jeremiah que iría a recoger mis cosas el Sábado. Me imagine que estaría en el evento de Arte del Mediodía. Él no había respondido.

Lo llamé el Viernes para confirmar. No hubo respuesta. Esto me estaba poniendo nervioso. Jeremiah siempre respondía su teléfono, sobre todo cuando era yo. Entonces me acordé. Ya no mantengo ese lugar en su vida nunca más. Todavía me ponía nervioso que no contestara. No podía evitarlo. Había pasado 5 años cuidando de Jeremiah, asegurándome de que estaba bien. Los malos hábitos tardan en morir. Decidí llamar a la galería.

"La Galería Carter. Alicia hablando."

"Hey Alicia. Es Blaine."

"Oh, Blaine. Cariño, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien gracias. Escucha… ¿Has visto a Jeremiah? Necesito mover mis cosas mañana y quiero asegurarme de que no está cerca. Lo llamé pero, no me contestó. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que él no estará ahí."

Ella se quedo en silencio.

Genial. Aquí vamos.

"Blaine… Sé que no es de incumbencia pero… ya sabes, Carter tiene maneras de hacer que la gente haga cosas que no quieren hacer."

"Alicia… por favor. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero realmente no quiero oírlo. Sólo necesito estar seguro de que Jeremiah sabe que voy mañana y no lo quiero ahí. Elegí este Sábado porque me imaginaba que estaría en el evento de Arte del Mediodía."

"No hay ningún evento mañana."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Carter eta fuera de la ciudad."

Interesante. Carter rara vez salía de Nueva York.

"Ok. Entonces, ¿Jeremiah se fue con él?"

Silencio.

"Mira Alicia. No me importa si lo hizo o no. Sólo necesito saber que puedo conseguir mis cosas en paz."

"Blaine… por favor no hagas esto. Jeremiah te necesita. Más de lo que crees."

"¡Alicia! ¡Sólo déjalo por favor! Yo sé que tienes buenas intenciones pero, por favor. Sólo detente."

"Sólo que no creo que entiendas cual manipulador Carter…"

Le colgué.

Simplemente correría mis riesgos. En el peor de los casos, Jeremiah pondría sus manos en mí y finalmente morir por ser follado hasta la muerte. En el mejor de los casos, me escaparía del departamento para el Viernes, en la hora de ir al viñedo con Kurt.

Estaba agradecido por el sol de la mañana del Sábado. Me habían prestado el carro de un amigo y recogí un par de cajas. Solamente estaba tomando mi ropa y papeles. Le iba a dejar todo lo demás a Jeremiah. Platos, muebles, todo. No era sólo porque fuera un chico generoso. No tenía un lugar para nada y en realidad no quería pagar por una unidad de almacenaje. Había hablado con la gerente general del hotel y había accedido a bajar la tarifa semanal ya que tenía planeado quedarme por un periodo indefinido de tiempo. Me gustaba estar en el hotel. Era un vecindario que conocía bien, el personal era genial, la comida era buena y los Domingos, siempre me encontré con alguien para tener el almuerzo. Sólo esperaba que Jeremiah no averiguara donde me alojaba y viniera a buscarme.

Cuando llegue afuera del departamento, mi cuerpo de inmediato comenzó a luchar con mi mente. Mi mente quería preparar una estrategia de escape en caso de que Jeremiah estuviera ahí. Mi cuerpo esperaba que él estuviera y que fuéramos capturados.

Abrí la puerta.

Silencio.

El apartamento estaba impecable.

Jeremiah no estaba ahí.

Mi mente y yo dimos un suspiro de alivio mientras que mi cuerpo lloró.

Me moví rápidamente. Casi me sentí como un ladrón. Yo también estaba un poco sospechoso. Era casi demasiado limpio y ordenado. Jeremiah era bueno pero, no tan bueno. ¿Habría contratado un servicio de limpieza?

Empecé con mi escritorio, tomando todos mis archivos y documentos. Me aseguré de que no quedó nada en el baño.

Después la habitación.

Empaqué mi ropa y zapatos. Miré la cómoda. Todos mis relojes estaban en una fila junto con mis gemelos y pulseras. Metí todo. Antes de salir de la habitación, miré la cama. Era una enorme cama California King Size. La habíamos comprado juntos.

Por 5 años, Jeremiah me había hecho el amor sin piedad en esa cama. Eso es lo que era para nosotros. Dura, intensa, brutal follada era la manera en que hacíamos el amor. Él arriba. Yo abajo. Sus reglas desde el día que nos conocimos.

Era el único hombre que alguna vez me toco. Nunca, nunca pensé que habría otro. Nunca había querido a otro.

Y ahora, era libre.

Y no quería serlo. No en realidad.

Llené el coche y fui a echar un último vistazo.

Mientras estaba en la sala de estar, miré las fotos en la pared de mí y Jeremiah. No tome ninguna.

Caminé hacia afuera, asegurando la puerta detrás de mí. Deslicé las llaves por debajo de la puerta.

Y la otra parte de mi corazón cayó en la boca de mi estomago.

VO Kurt

Iba a matar a Rachel.

Pensé que si la mataba y metía su pequeño cuerpo en una bolsa, que podía llevarla conmigo hasta el ferry y luego dejarla hacer por la borda cuando crucemos al Viñedo de Martha.

Me estaba volviendo loco por lo de mi fin de semana con Blaine.

"Mira, todo lo que estoy diciendo es que no entiendo por qué está haciendo esto. Con él. Otra vez. ¿No fue él quien se porto mal contigo en la preparatoria?"

La fulminé con la mirada. Eso era gracioso viniendo de la chica que siempre fantaseaba con Finn a pesar de su comportamiento a veces completamente cruel.

"Rachel, esto no es una escapada de amantes. Ambos necesitamos unas vacaciones. Él no quiere ir solo y yo no tengo nada de dinero. Es una situación de ganar-ganar."

"¿No te sientes mal que él está pagando por todo?"

"No. La familia de Blaine es rica. Además, si de todos modos él iba a ir…"

"¡Kurt! ¡Te estás convirtiendo en una puta! ¡Una bien vestida, de clase alta puta!"

Esto viene de la chica que había pasado el último mes, coqueteando con todo hombre de Nueva York que pareciera tener el dinero para financiar su show.

"Rachel, por favor déjame en paz. Vete."

"Sólo no quiero ver que salgas lastimado. Blaine es hermoso, pero…"

"¿Pero, qué?"

"No lo sé. Algo no está bien con él."

"Por supuesto que algo no está bien con él. ¡Acaba de terminar con su novio! Esta triste y probablemente deprimido…"

Ella interrumpió.

"¡Y buscando de algo de sexo por despecho!"

Eché a Rachel de mi "habitación" y terminé de empacar.

¿Sexo por despecho?

No me había molestado en preguntar a Blaine donde no quedaremos o cómo eran los arreglos para dormir. Simplemente asumí que cada quien tendría su propia habitación.

Sexo por despecho.

Sexo con Blaine.

¿Quería dormir con él?

No. Por supuesto que no. Él acaba de salir de una relación. Y yo no estaba interesado en proporcionar… sexo por despecho.

¿Lo estaba?

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Como que mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y Blaine era tan condenadamente hermoso.

"¡Sabes que quieres!" Gritó Rachel.

Realmente tenía que encontrar una nueva compañera de cuarto.

* * *

_**Blaine por fin dejo el departamento lo cual quiere decir que esta decidido en continuar con su vida y que mejor que con Kurt. OMG Rachel a veces me desespera pero la amo jaja.**_

_** Estoy pensando en continuar traduciendo Fics pero la verdad son pocos los que he leído en ingles así que creo que si continuo más adelante les preguntaré si tienen algún fic en ingles que quieran leer en español. :D ok dejen su review si quieren, gracias por ellos y por los favs y follows. Que tengan una linda noche y espero poder actualizar mañana sino actualizare Miércoles,Viernes y Sábado bye.**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Hola :D ¿Cómo les fue este Miércoles? Espero que bien y si no pues espero levantar el animo con este nuevo capítulo y estoy segura de que les gustará aunque sea un poco lol. Los dejo para que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8

VO Kurt

Salimos de Nueva York en autobús a Woods Hole, Massachusetts a las 7:30 de la mañana del Viernes. Llegamos a Woods Hole a la 1:45 pm y desde ahí tomamos el ferry a Oak Bluffs, una de las principales ciudades de la isla. Blaine dijo que podríamos haber volado pero él prefirió el viaje en autobús. Yo hubiera preferido el avión pero bueno, él estaba pagando.

El viaje en ferry para llegar a la isla era gran fiesta. La gente estaba feliz de estar dirigiéndose a un fin de semana de descanso y relajación y la cerveza y el vino fluía. Me reí mientras mujeres coqueteaban con Blaine, invitándolo a enredarse con ella durante el fin de semana. Él siempre fue muy amable, sólo diciéndoles que no jugaba para su equipo si era absolutamente necesario. Odiaba decepcionar. También estaba muy atento a los hombres gay que le echaban un vistazo. ¿Quién puede culparlos? Se ve caliente como el infierno con sus shorts color caqui, sandalias y camiseta. Llevaba puestas ridículas gafas de sol color rosa que amaba por alguna razón y no se había molestado en cortarse el cabello en tiempo. Él rebozaba atractivo sexual.

Durante el recorrido nos encontramos con una mayor, divertida, pareja gay que todo el mundo parecía conocer llamados Russ y Mike. Ellos han estado juntos por más de 20 años y poseían una casa en la isla. Al parecer eran conocidos por hacer fiestas increíbles donde todos los gays que visitaban la isla se reunían. Nos invitaron a la fiesta en su casa el Sábado en la noche. Aceptamos pasar.

Blaine había hecho las reservaciones para nosotros en el Harboborside Inn en Edgartown. Mientras nos registrábamos se giró hacia mí.

"Reservé una habitación con dos camas pero, si estarías más cómodo con tu propia habitación, tienen una disponible. Todo depende de ti."

"No es necesario. Una habitación está bien." ¿No era así?

Una vez que nos acomodamos, nos tomamos un rápido aperitivo y nos dirigimos a la playa.

Comencé a aplicarme cantidades ridículas de protección solar a mis brazos y piernas. Mi piel clara necesitaba mucha protección. Blaine se ofreció a hacerlo en mi espalda. Ohh. Sus manos se sentían tan condenadamente bien. Firme, pero gentil. Sin querer hacerlo, gemí.

Él se echo a reír. "En serio es tan muy tenso Kurt" Siguió frotando y masajeando mis hombros y espalda. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, mi cuerpo se sentía como gelatina. Me quede en mi estomago para ocultar mi erección.

"Voy a entrar al agua."

Lo vi caminar por la arena y en el mar.

Tal vez el sexo por despecho no era tan mala idea.

* * *

Pasamos todo el día Sábado en South Beach. Suave arena y grandes olas. Pude ver por qué a la gente le gusta venir aquí. No había nada que hacer más que comer e ir a la playa. Blaine y yo no hablamos mucho. Nuestro silencio era cómodo y relajante. Estaba agradecido por el silencio. Vivir con Rachel era como tener un radio las 24 horas del día.

"¡Hola jóvenes!"

Miramos hacia arriba para ver a Russ y Mike caminando hacia nosotros con todo su equipo de playa. Se instalaron a pocos metros de nosotros. Blaine se emocionó cuando vio el balón de soccer. Él y Russ se dirigieron a la orilla del mar para patear el balón hacia delante y atrás, mientras que Mike y yo mirábamos y hablábamos. Él y Russ viven en Manhattan. Russ era un cirujano del corazón y Mike era un arquitecto. Han venido al Viñedo por años, prefiriendo sobre la arrogancia y la pretenciosidad de los Hamptons. Hace 10 años, se compraron una casa en la isla en la ciudad de Oak Bluffs. Pasaron la mayor parte de sus veranos aquí.

"Así que Kurt. ¿Tú y Blaine son compañeros?"

"No, solo amigos."

"Ah." Mike se quedo callado por un momento. "Deberías tomarlo mientras puedas. Él es muy hermoso. Dañado, pero hermoso."

¿Qué? Me sentí un poco ofendido en nombre de Blaine.

"¿Dañado?"

"Oh, sí," Dijo Mike, y no me importaba de manera casual. "Puedes verlo en sus ojos. Su belleza no lo ha hecho vanidoso o demandante. En cambio, él ama. Probablemente demasiado. Persona equivocada que se apodera de un alma así, o bien se aprovechan de él o abusan de él. O las dos cosas." Se quedo en silencio por un momento y luego, "Alguien le ha hecho un número a ese chico pero, no es demasiado tarde. Esta dañado, pero no arruinado."

Miré a Mike con la boca abierta. Me miró y se rió.

"¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

"¿Cómo llegaste a todos eso con sólo una conversación en el ferry y un poco de charla?"

Se rió de nuevo. "Oh, no soy psíquico. Solo un viejo marica que ha existido desde hace mucho tiempo."

Nunca sabía que pensar cuando los hombres gay usaban la palabra marica o maricón en referencia a sí mismos. Miré hacia el océano a Blaine. ¿Era justo describirlo como dañado? Sin duda estaba con el corazón roto pero… ¿Dañado? Un pensamiento surgió en mi cabeza.

"Hey, ¿Por qué alguien querría estar involucrado con alguien que está dañado?"

"Porque, si los amas con fuerza, ellos aman más fuerte y mejor que cualquier otro."

Con eso, se puso de pie y camino hacia el agua.

Dejándome con mis pensamientos.

* * *

Blaine y yo llegamos a la fiesta de Russ y Mike cerca de las 8:30 pm. Era toda una reunión y un infierno de difusión. Había una generosa barra libre, un bufé con increíbles mariscos frescos, frutas y verduras, todos cultivados en la isla. Y luego estaban los invitados. Hermosos, hombres gay de todas las edades, riendo y hablando entre sí. Una pista de baile y una maquina de karaoke. Me pregunte cuanto le tomaría a Blaine pasar por ella y subir el volumen.

Saludamos a los anfitriones, agarramos una copa de vino y nos dirigimos a observar la escena. En menos de 5 minutos un tipo llamado Raki había hecho su camino hacia nosotros y estaba platicando con Blaine. No pude evitar sentir celos y un poco posesivo. Seguí recordándome que a mí mismo que técnicamente, Blaine no estaba allí conmigo. Sólo éramos dos amigos de vacaciones.

Dejé de sentir celos cuando un chico guapo llamado Mark comenzó a hablarme. Era alto y muy corpulento. Una rata de gimnasio obvio. Me recordaba a David y me encontré siendo aspirado por su sonrisa y un poco más por su presencia sobre abrumadora.

Después de la tercera copa de vino, Blaine estaba en modo de completa actuación. Russ y Mike habían encendido la máquina de Karaoke y Blaine estaba dando un concierto. Estaba más vivo de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Cantó sus canciones favoritas de Maroon 5 y luego tomo peticiones antes de permitir que el DJ se hiciera cargo y comenzara a reproducir música. Tuve otra copa de vino y me sentí un poco mareado, permití que Mark me arrastrara a la pista de baile. Me complació ver que en realidad era un buen bailarín. Con forme nos movíamos, vibrando con la música, me sentía joven y libre y que… vivo. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido pura, diversión sin inhibiciones. No sabía dónde estaba Blaine y no me importó. Me sentía caliente y sexy y estaba bailando con un chico caliente que parecía interesado en mí. La noche era perfecta.

Cuando la música se desaceleró, Blaine vino a buscarme. Mark de mala gana le permitió interrumpir. Blaine deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron. Me miró a los ojos.

"Gracias por venir conmigo este fin de semana. Estoy muy contento de haber venido."

Su aliento era cálido y dulce y su voz era baja y sexy.

"Gracias por haberme invitado y por pagar mi viaje. Ahora, yo te debo."

El sonrió y me rogué que no sintiera la erección que había aparecido de repente en mis shorts.

"No Kurt. Tú nunca, nunca me deberás. Yo siempre de deberé por perdonarme tan fácilmente por toda esa mierda." Cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear una canción.

La cabeza me daba vueltas por el vino, su voz, su olor…

Y luego me besó. Muy suavemente. Presionando gentilmente contra mi boca. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, abrí la boca y su lengua toco la mía.

Ohhh…

Deslice mis manos por debajo de sus brazos y por su espalda. Él deslizó sus manos hasta mi trasero y me apretó contra él. Mi pene se frotaba contra el suyo. Estaba susurrando en mi oído.

"Lo siento Kurt. Discúlpame por todo. Eres tan caliente y sexy y… follable. Siento haberte hecho daño." Y me estaba besando de nuevo.

Y me estaba derritiendo.

"¿Me perdonas Kurt? ¿Lo haces? ¿Puesdes?"

"Sí, Blaine. Te perdono. Te perdono."

Se apartó de mí. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. Estaba sin duda borracho. Siguió caminando hacia atrás de mí. Sólo mirándome y luego se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa.

Mark de reapareció de inmediato.

"¿Es tu novio?"

"No."

"Bien."

Mark envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y comenzó a balancearse adelante y atrás. Me fundí contra él y me quedé ahí el resto de la noche. No vi a Blaine hasta alrededor de la 1:30 am que llegó el momento de irnos. Estaba apoyado seductoramente contra la puerta del garaje. Raki estaba apoyado a su lado, mirando fijamente sus ojos y hablando. Cuando Blaine me vio, se despidió de Raki y se acerco. No dijo ni una palabra. Sólo me tomo la mano y caminamos por el camino para esperar un taxi.

Cuando llegamos al hotel y entramos a nuestra habitación, no encendimos la luz. Blaine me apoyo contra la pared. Él todavía estaba borracho, pero no me importaba. Se veía tan malditamente caliente. Comenzó a besarme de nuevo, igual que antes. Suave. Gentil y dulce. Empezó a susurrar.

"No te merezco Kurt. No puedo estar contigo. No tengo un corazón. No tengo corazón que darte Kurt. Jeremiah lo rompió y se ha ido. Ido… ido… ido lejos."

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Y se quedo dormido.

Medio lo cargue, medio lo arrate hasta la cama. Lo metí bajo las sabanas y luego subí a mi cama y me dormí pensando en sus besos. Y el hecho de que me encontraba follable.

* * *

_**Waaaa Klisses jajaja ¿Les gusto? Blaine aunque sea borracho ya admite que quiere algo con Kurt :), aunque no cree estar listo :( Y en verdad no lo esta y tomara tiempo pero, ¿Creen que Kurt tenga la paciencia para esperarlo? humm jjaja. Ok gracias por los Follows, los favoritos y los reviews que me encanta leer. Nos leemos el Viernes espero si no esta mi hermano por aquí luego me da lata jaja cuídense bye.**_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Hi :D Viernes, Viernes... Y nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores lol. Traducción autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 9

VO Kurt

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el timbre de mi celular. Era Mark.

"Hey. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?"

Miré a Blaine. Iba a estar fuera por un rato.

"Seguro."

Me encontré con Mark a las 11:00 am en Linda Jean's, el lugar para el desayuno en la isla. Al verlo en la luz del día fue todo un shock. Se veía incluso mejor de que la noche pasada. Era realmente muy guapo. Su atuendo podría usar algo de trabajo pero, era el Viñedo de Martha después todo. Shorts, camiseta y sandalias parecían gobernar el día de la moda.

Mark era un abogado en Boston. 25 años, soltero y en busca de una pareja.

"Estoy muriendo de hambre, quiero ser estrella de Broadway. 21, soltero y… sólo soltero por ahora."

"Entonces, el chico de anoche… no es tu novio."

"Oh, no. Sólo somos amigos."

Él arqueo las cejas. "¿En serio? ¿Te besas así con todos tus amigos? Porque si lo haces." Se inclinó hacia mí, "Me encantaría ser tu amigo."

Me eché a reír.

"Um… él estaba un poco borracho anoche. Estoy bastante seguro de que no sabía que estaba haciendo."

Eso era lo que yo había decidido. Estaba borracho. Fin. A menos que Blaine sacará el tema, yo no iba a hablar de los acontecimientos de anoche.

Mientras que Mark y yo estábamos desayunando. Raki entró, nos vio y se acerco.

"Hola. Creo que no nos conocimos anoche. Soy Raki Barrenton."

"Hola. Kurt Hummel. Este es Mark Hamilton."

Miró por el restaurante y luego a mí.

"Uh, ¿Esta tu amigo aquí? ¿Blaine?"

"No. Todavía está durmiendo. Raki parecía decepcionado.

Mark y yo intercambiamos número y nos separamos. Él se iba en el ferry de la 1:30 pm. Blaine y yo no estábamos quedando unos pocos días más.

"Así que, ¿Considerarás la posibilidad de venirme a visitarme a Boston alguna vez? Me encantaría verte de nuevo."

Wow. No estaba seguro de que decir.

"Um… quizá."

"Ok. Te sostengo quizá y espero poder convertirlo en un sí."

Y con eso, se inclinó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

Hombre, amaba el Viñedo.

XXXXX

Cuando llegue de regreso al hotel, Blaine estaba levantado, bañado y luciendo completamente rejuvenecido.

"Hey, ahí estas. ¿Listo para ir a la playa o te gustaría ir de compras hoy?"

"Compras." Las compras siempre ganarían conmigo.

Edgartown estaba lleno de lindas tiendas y boutiques, todas llevando artículos de moda a precios muy caros, precios de moda. Blaine insistió en pagar por todo, incluyendo dos vestidos que quería comprar para Rachel.

"Blaine, una cosa es que compres cosas por mí pero, es ridículo que compres cosas para Rachel."

"¿Por qué? Rachel es una amiga… en una forma del tipo molesta que habla demasiado."

Le teléfono de Blaine de repente comenzó a vibrar. Lo miró y gruñó.

"¿Quién es?"

"Raki. Por sexta vez hoy. No voy a contestar."

XXXXX

VO Blaine

Raki estaba saturando mi teléfono celular.

Y sabía por qué.

Era otro Jeremiah.

Ojala hubiese dado cuenta de eso antes de darle mi numero.

Cuando él se acerco a mí en la fiesta, de inmediato estaba atraído hacia él. Era alto, de piel lisa, de color marrón oscuro y el cabello negro y rizado como el mío. Su familia era originaria de la India pero él nació y creció en Nueva Jersey.

A pesar de las objeciones de sus padres, era un escultor. Ellos querían un médico.

Un artista.

Tenía 26 años y soltero.

4 años mayor que yo.

Él se sentía… muy familiar.

Al principio, pensé que mi retirada de Jeremiah estaba jugando con mi cabeza pero, cuanto más me hablaba, más me daba cuenta de la verdad.

Él estaba buscando por un amante.

Y pensó que yo era perfecto.

Yo sabía lo que eso significaba.

¿Qué fue lo que me atrajo a este tipo de chicos?

Había ido arriba en busca de un baño vacio. Él me arrinconó mientas salía.

"Hola, de nuevo."

"Hola."

Me miró de arriba abajo, sus ojos ardían con deseo.

"¿El chico bonito es tu novio?"

"No. Somos solo amigos."

"¿Tienes novio?"

"No."

"¿Te gustaría tener?"

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Retrocedí y choque con la pared. Se recargo contra la pared, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, encajonándome. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y su mirada, salvaje.

"No contestaste mi pregunta, ¿Te gustaría tener novio o," Presionó su cuerpo contra el mío y beso suavemente mi cuello, "te gustaría tener un amante?"

He escuchado de chicos que al azar se revuelcan en las fiestas pero, nunca, nunca he hecho eso. Siempre estaba con Jeremiah.

Pero… ahora era soltero.

Por primera vez desde que tenía 17.

Y estaba caliente.

¿Dónde diablos estaba kurt?

"No estoy buscando un novio… o un amante."

Raki suspiro. "Te ves como que podrías manejarme."

"Créeme. Podría manejarte." No quise decir eso en voz alta.

Él estaba sorprendido e intrigado por la confianza. Se recargo un poco más cerca y habló suavemente en mi oído.

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué cuanto puedes tomar?"

"Duro." Era la verdad. Tenía 5 años de entrenamiento.

Retrocedió un poco y me miró, con las cejas levantadas.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí."

Entrecerró los ojos. "Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo."

Lo era. Nadie podría ser tan exigente como Jeremiah. Nadie.

Podía sentir el aumento del nivel de excitación de Raki.

"Me encantaría coger el infierno fuera de ti."

¿Cómo me metí en esto? Definitivamente había tomado mucho.

"Ahora no es el momento ni el lugar."

"Una fiesta es el lugar perfecto."

"No soy tan al azar."

¿Dónde diablos estaba Kurt? No quiero dormir con este chico pero no confiaba en mí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mucho para mí de todos modos. Y Raki era precioso. Y me recordaba tanto a Jeremiah…

"Tengo que ir a buscar a mi amigo. Te veré más tarde."

"Sí. Lo harás."

Mierda.

Agarré otra copa de vino y empecé a buscar a Kurt. Él estaba en la pista de baile con un tipo grande. Supongo que todos buscamos nuestro primer amor. Queramos o no. Extrañaba a Jeremiah pero estaba bastante seguro de que no quería otro Jeremiah. Los Jeremiahs del mundo eran demasiado agotadores y lo único que querían era matarme con sexo.

Vi bailando a Kurt.

Lo quería a él.

Pero, no lo merezco.

Conseguí otra copa de vino y continúe viéndolo bailar. Mientas más lo veía… más lo quería.

¿Me pregunto si él me quiere?

XXXXXX

VO Kurt

Después de que me había gastado demasiado del dinero de Blaine, nos dirigimos de nuevo al hotel para descansar. Me acosté en la cama y Blaine se acostó a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, mis dedos girando suavemente sus rizos. De repente dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro triste.

"¿Qué es?"

"Siempre planeé traer aquí a Jeremiah. Pensé que podríamos rentar un lugar para el verano, así que podríamos ir a la playa y él podía pintar y hablar con otros artistas. Ya sabes, la isla es conocida por ser una colonia de artistas. Montón de escritores, pintores, músicos…" Su voz se apago.

No dije nada. No me sentía herido pero me sentía un poco raro. Él estaba aquí conmigo pero, quería estar aquí con él. ¿Qué esperaba? Ellos sólo se habían separado hace un mes y sólo han sido oficialmente más de una semana.

De repente se movió de modo de que estaba encima de mí, apoyándose en las manos.

"Lo siento. Probablemente no querías oír eso."

"No," Mentí, "está bien. Entiendo que lo extrañas. Estuviste con él por mucho tiempo. Naturalmente lo extrañas."

"Sí, pero, estoy seguro de que no quieres escuchar sobre eso. Lo siento."

Y luego me besó. Suave. Gentil. Dulce. Al igual que la noche anterior pero esta vez estaba sobrio. Y estábamos tumbados en una cama.

Esto era una locura.

En un momento estaba extrañando a su ex, al siguiente me estaba besando.

Pero, no lo detuve. Le devolví el beso. Bajó su peso encima de mí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo contra mí. Podía sentir su erección. Que coincidía con la mía. Susurró en mi oído. "Eres demasiado bueno para mí Kurt y yo no soy bueno para ti. No ahora. No soy bueno para nadie en este momento."

No me importaba. Sólo quería que continuara basándome. Cuando llevó sus labios a los míos, gemí en él y lo sostuve más cerca. Empezó a mover sus caderas, rozando su erección contra mí. Ohhh…

Luego se detuvo.

Se movió poco de encima y puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Me estaba volviendo loco con esa mierda de arranque y parada. ¿Me quería o no?

Nos acostamos en silencio durante un rato. Por fin, empezó a hablar.

¿Por qué tú y David terminaron?"

"Distancia. Se volvió demasiado para él. Necesitaba a alguien más cerca."

"¿Por qué no cambiaron de escuelas?"

"Tenía una beca en UCLA. David tenía una beca de football para la Estatal de Ohio. Así es como las cosas funcionaron. El quería jugar con el balón en Ohio así su padre podía ir a sus juegos. Amaba a David pero… yo quería salir de Ohio. Además, UCLA me daba más dinero así que…"

"¿Él fue tu primero?"

"Sí… y el único."

Blaine miró hacia mí. "¿En serio?" ¿Por qué sonaba tan sorprendido?

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué suenas sorprendido?"

"Supongo… sólo pensé… contigo estando en California…"

"¡Blaine! Sabes que no soy así. Quiero decir… claro hubo ofertas pero… no puedo hacer eso. Necesito… más. Una relación. Amor."

Él estuvo callado por unos cuantos minutos.

"Kurt, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? ¿Cómo, muy, muy personal?"

Curioso. Pensé que esta conversación ya era muy personal.

"¿Sí?"

Se detuvo por un momento y luego, "¿Cómo tenían sexo tú y David?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Sí, ¿Cómo? ¿Quién estaba arriba, quien estaba abajo?"

Oh. Qué extraña pregunta.

"Um… bueno… en un principio, era mayormente él arriba. De hecho, siempre arriba pero, una vez que se volvió más cómodo son ser gay, Nos intercambiábamos. Tomaríamos turnos, supongo. En realidad dependía en cómo nos sintiéramos en la cama."

Blaine tenía una extraña mirada en la cara. No pude decir en lo que estaba pensando. Después preguntó, con una voz muy baja, "¿Cuál preferías?"

"Ambas estaban bien."

Blaine permaneció callado. Ahora él me tenía pensando. Cambiarse era justo, ¿Cierto?

"¿Qué hay de ti y Jeremiah?"

"Él arriba, yo abajo. Siempre."

"¿Siempre?"

"Siempre."

Wow No estaba seguro que pensar de eso.

"¿Por qué?"

"Así es como Jeremiah lo quería."

No estaba seguro de que me gustara esa respuesta. Sonaba… egoísta. Las palabras de Mike aparecieron en mi mente. Ama demasiado. Alguien o bien se aprovecharía o abusaría. O ambas.

Decidí que definitivamente no me gustaba Jeremiah.

* * *

_**Jajaja Kurt si que esta disfrutando sus vacaciones aunque al parecer Blaine se encarga de confundirlo un poco pero, como que me siento mal por Blaine el como reaccionó a la respuesta de Kurt sobre como tenía relaciones con David hum :( Creo que Blaine nunca disfruto en serio. **_

_**Bueno los dejo espero mañana poder actualizar como compensación de que me retrase la semana pasada y creo que comenzare a recibir sugerencias para próximas traducciones, necesito leerlas y pedir permisos así que son más que bienvenidas :D Espero que pasen un lindo Fin de semana bye.**_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Hola :) mil disculpas no pude actualizar el fin de semana el Sábado una de mis tías me invito a una fiesta y ya no me dio tiempo de terminar este capítulo así que dije "Bueno lo termino el Domingo temprano y lo subo" pero me dieron a cuidar a mi sobrina y me dejo tan irritada que ya no me dieron ganas de hacer nada. Por eso hoy subí este temprano y en la noche publico el 11, los dejo para que disfruten del capítulo.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 10

VO Kurt

Estaba amando la vida en el Viñedo.

Blaine y yo decidimos quedarnos hasta el Sábado. Él no tenía nada que hacer y yo no tengo ninguna audición esa semana. Llamé a Rachel para que sepa que no me espere pronto.

"Así que, ¿Te has acostado con él?"

"No, Rachel, no me he acostado con él."

"¿Lo vas a hacer?"

"A, eso no es de tu incumbencia y B, no, no lo haré." ¿Lo haría?

"¿Por qué no?"

"Espera, ¿No eras tú la que me decía que este viaje era una mala idea y que él estaba buscando sexo por despecho?"

"Bueno… he estado pensando que tal vez sería una buena idea para ti que duermas con él. Cualquier cosa que ayude a mantenerlo involucrado en el show es buena idea."

¿Qué?

"Rachel, ¿Estas tratando de prostituirme para conseguir dinero para tu show?"

"Así es la industria del espectáculo Kurt."

Le colgué.

* * *

El Lunes y Martes pasamos todo el día en la playa. El Miércoles por la mañana, Blaine se había puesto en un profundo, marrón oliva que lucía pecaminosamente llamativo en contraste con su cabello negro. ¿Cómo era posible que se pusiera aun más atractivo?

El Miércoles por la noche, fuimos invitados a cenar con Russ y Mike. Llegamos a las 6:00 pm para encontrar a ambos ajetreados por la cocina, preparando una cena completamente Italiana. Mientras nos sentamos en la barra de la cocina, bebiendo vino, no pude evitar sonreír. Se veían tan felices y cómodos y en sintonía con él otro. Parecían saber automáticamente lo que el otro necesitaba antes de que lo pidiera. Mientras se movían por la cocina, se tocarían suavemente entre sí al pasar. Simples y breves toques amorosos. Se agitó un anhelo dentro de mí. Miré a Blaine. Se veía triste. Probablemente pensando en Jeremiah.

En la cena, Blaine le pregunto a Russ y a Mike cómo se conocieron.

"Bueno," dijo Mike, "fue hace muchas lunas antes de que dos estuvieran alrededor. Me presenté en el trabajo de Russ un día."

Russ le lanzó una mirada a Mike. "Creo que fue un poco más complicado que eso."

Mike suspiró. "Es cierto."

Russ miró a Mike. "¿Quieres compartir?"

Mike asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno… supongo que lo primero que debemos recordar es que las cosas eran muy diferentes en los viejos tiempos. Nadie estaba corriendo gritando que eran gays, afuera y orgullosos. No había desfiles y todo eso. Si eras gay, no solo estabas en el closet. Estabas en una caja, bajo la casa. Era difícil saber quién era gay y quien no lo era en aquel entonces. La mayoría de los hombres gay se casaron, tenían hijos y trató de mantener su sexualidad en secreto. Era difícil."

Hizo una pausa y Russ se acercó y le tomó la mano. Luego continuó Mike.

"Yo tenía probablemente alrededor se du edad, acababa de empezar en una firma de arquitectura en Chicago. Naturalmente, no estaba afuera, pero… mi jefe lo descubrió. Resulta que él era gay también. También casado y con dos hijos. Una noche estábamos revisando unos planos y… me besó. No estaba seguro de que hacer… yo era muy joven y… solitario. Le devolví el beso. Comenzamos a jodernos por las tardes en su oficina. Era horrible. Era mi jefe y mi amante. Y él estaba enojado. Enojado de su vida, enojado de que estaba engañando a una esposa que ni siquiera quería. Enojado de que era gay. Empezó a sacar ese enojo en mí. Tendíamos sexo y luego se sentiría culpable y molesto y… me golpearía. Con el tiempo, se puso peor. Estaba joven, solo y sintiéndome atrapado y luego una noche… me llamó y quería venir a mi departamento. Él nunca, nunca había hecho antes. Debería haber sabido que era una mala idea, pero… le dije que sí. Llegó en un humor terrible. Él y su esposa tuvieron una pelea. Ella lo acuso de tener una aventura. No sabía que era gay, asumió que era otra mujer, pero aún así… lo asustaba. Tuvimos sexo y luego… me dio una paliza."

"¿Te dio una paliza? ¡No le dio una paliza! ¡Golpeó la mierda viva fuera de ti!" Nos miró a Blaine y a mí. "Ese bastardo casi lo mató y luego se asustó tanto, que lo abandonó en el hospital. El idiota ni siquiera tenía las agallas para llevarlo a la sala de emergencias. Lo encontramos abandonado por la jodida puerta. Desangrando."

Russ estaba agarrando la mano de Mike, visiblemente molesto, incluso después de todos estos años.

Mike sonrió. "Está bien. Golpeó la mierda de mí. Como sea, así es como nos conocimos. Russ me hizo volver a la vida y luego… me dio una vida. Una maravillosa, alegre, cariñosa, hermosa vida." Russ se inclinó y besó a Mike.

Wow.

Miré a Blaine. Se veía tan sorprendido como yo.

Así que, por ese motivo Mike entendió a Blaine tan rápido. Se reconoció en Blaine… 30 años después. Dañado, pero no arruinado.

Después de la cena, me quede en la sala de estar, mirando a la pared de fotos. Había fotos de ellos juntos, con un grupo de amigos y algunas imágenes individuales. Había una de Russ parado enfrente del hospital en la bata blanca de médico. Había otra de Mike, de pie delante de un edificio que diseñó. Los dos se veían tan jóvenes y guapos.

Blaine se acercó detrás de mí y deslizó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Se apoyó en mí y miró las fotos.

"Son realmente increíbles, ¿No?"

"Sí," respondió.

No dijo nada más.

Después de la cena nos sentamos a hablar y beber. Pronto era tarde y Russ sugirió que pasáramos la noche en vez de ir al hotel. Si no nos importaba compartir cama, eras bienvenidos a quedarnos en el cuarto de huéspedes.

No desvestimos hasta quedar en nuestros bóxers y nos acostamos en la cama. Blaine puso su cabeza en mi pecho y giré sus rizos alrededor de mis dedos. Finalmente habló.

"Ellos realmente se aman."

"Mmm hmm." Estaba adormilado por la comida y el vino.

De repente, Blaine estaba encima de mí. Me miró a los ojos y luego comenzó a besarme. Dulces, suaves, gentiles besos.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza, decidido a conseguir todo lo que podía antes de que él se apartara. Sin embargo, no se aparto. Siguió besándome.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y se movió por mi pecho. Estaba dejando un rastro de suaves, húmedos besos.

Ohhh…

Tiró de mis shorts y colocó pequeños, suaves besos en mis muslos.

Luego me tomo en su boca.

Oh. Santa. Mierda.

Ahora, es cierto, no tengo mucha experiencia. David era el único amante que he tenido así que, puso la barra para la comparación.

Pero…

Definitivamente había algo en la forma en que Blaine estaba chupándome que era… único… especial…

Increíblemente intenso y jodidamente fantástico.

Estaba rodando mi cabeza hacia atrás y adelante en éxtasis. Mis dedos agarrando las sabanas y mis caderas se mantenían arqueadas hacia arriba, empujándome más en su boca.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con su lengua?

Ola tras ola de deseo fue rodando por mi cuerpo. Seguí coronando y cuando pensé que explotaría, comenzaría de nuevo. Estaba gimiendo y gritando su nombre una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que Russ y Mike no me escucharan. Y luego empecé lo que sería el ascenso final. Dejé de tratar de ser silencioso. No pude evitarlo. Estaba gritando su nombre desde la parte superior de mis pulmones.

Y entonces me vine.

Era el más poderoso orgasmo de mi vida.

Era más poderoso que cualquier orgasmo que había tenido de sexo.

Creo que me desmayé.

Blaine se tragó cada gota de mi liberación y lamió para limpiarme.

Se arrastró de nuevo hacia mí y me besó. Pude probar mi semen en sus labios. Se sentía tan sucio y sexy. Yo. En sus labios.

Se envolvió en mí.

Y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, Blaine ya estaba abajo. Me acosté en la cama pensando en la noche anterior.

Eso fue increíble. Absolutamente jodidamente increíble.

¿En que más él era realmente bueno?

Me vestí y bajé. Russ estaba cocinando una tormenta en la cocina.

"¡Buenos días! ¿Dormiste bien?"

No había ningún indicio en su voz de que nos hayan escuchado pero, aún así me puse cinco tonos de rojo.

"Uh, sí. Gracias."

Blaine y Mike estaban hablando en la terraza.

"Buenos días Kurt. ¿Dormiste bien?"

Me puse un sexto tono de rojo.

"Sí. Gracias."

Blaine me sonrió. "Buenos días." Por alguna razón, de pronto me sentí más allá de avergonzado. Dije buenos días y luego regresé a la cocina para ayudar a Russ.

Después del desayuno, les dimos las gracias y acordamos reunirnos para la cena el Viernes en la noche. Nuestro placer. Bueno, el placer de Blaine.

Blaine tomó mi mano mientras esperábamos el autobús de vuelta a Edgartown.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, nos decidimos por ir a la playa.

Con forme nos sentábamos en silencio, en el sol, trataba de entender las cosas. Blaine estaba dañado y con el corazón roto. Todavía estaba de luto por su ex-novio. No estaba en condiciones de iniciar una relación.

¿Quería por lo menos dormir con él? La noche anterior había sido increíble y quería más.

Pero…

Era demasiado pronto. Él necesitaba tiempo.

Decidí llamar a Mark una vez que regresemos a Nueva York.

Siempre había querido visitar Boston.

* * *

_**Ough la historia de Mike :( pobre ahora se entiende porque sabe que decirle a Blaine o a Kurt. Wow creo que ahora Blaine realmente quiere avanzar, él y su boca lol. Pero Kurt como que se quiere dar por vencido muy rápido al pensar en llamar a Mark. Bueno en la noche paso a dejar el siguiente capítulo y si quieren que traduzca alguna historia que este en Ingles díganme para leerla e ir pidiendo el permiso :D bye**_


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Zaaaaa el capítulo 11 como lo prometí, lo quería publicar más temprano pero me entretuve entre FB y Twitter (Mis cuentas están en mi biografía por si quieren agregarme o seguirme) En fin espero que les guste.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores lol. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 11

VO Blaine

De vuelta a la ciudad.

Ugh.

Odiaba dejar el Viñedo. Me he sentido mejor en esta semana que lo que he sentido en mucho tiempo. Y estaba seguro de que era debido a Kurt. Era tan fácil estar con él. No fusiones artísticas o locos cambios de humor. Era sencillo y relajado y… sexy y… simplemente Kurt.

Realmente me gustaba pero, no podía arrastrarlo a mi vida en este momento. Todavía era un desastre y a pesar de haberme mudado, no he superado a Jeremiah. Mi corazón aun estaba roto y aun lo extrañaba. No tanto como antes pero, mi cuerpo aun anhelaba lo que sólo él podía hacerme. Kurt merecía alguien sano y listo para una relación.

Alguien como Mark de Boston.

Mierda.

Si no conseguía mi acto junto pronto, iba a perder completamente a Kurt.

Y en verdad no quería eso pero otras personas parecían determinadas en evitar que siguiera adelante.

Alicia me había estado llamando sin parar por la falta de progreso en la pintura de Jeremiah. Lo había estando cubriendo pero, ella tenía miedo de que Carter eventualmente lo descubriera y había mucho que pagar. Carter estaba dependiendo de que Jeremiah terminara su última colección en un mes. Tenía compradores potenciales interesados. Por lo que Alicia podía decir, jeremía no ha pintado nada en más de un mes. Aquí es donde por lo general entro. Habría sido yo el que luchara con Carter sobre la fecha límite. No se puede poner a un artista una fecha límite. La creatividad viene, cuando viene. No se puede precipitar el arte. Entonces me pasaría un fin de semana, siendo cautivo en nuestro departamento, mientras que Jeremiah hacía lo que quería conmigo. Eso siempre curaba lo que fuera que bloqueaba su creatividad.

"¿Por favor, Blaine? Carter va a tener un maldito ataque cuando se entere. No puedo con esto. ¿No puedes hablar con Jeremiah? ¿Averiguar que está mal? Necesita terminar la maldita colección."

"Alicia, No estoy más a cargo del cuidado y alimentación de Jeremiah Johansen. Deja de llamarme."

Tenía que concéntrame en mejorar así podría ir tras Kurt. Lo quería pero, yo quería ser digno.

XXXX

Me lancé a ayudar a Rachel con su show. Comencé a hacer llamadas y acordar reuniones y las cosas comenzaron a despegar. El truco consistía en llevar a Rachel conmigo. Tan molesta como era, ella podía volverse un encanto y carismática frente de cualquier persona con dinero. Una copia de la escritura y forma de cantar unos compases era por lo general suficiente para que la gente se interese lo suficiente como para asistir a un ensayo y finalmente, escribir un cheque. Esperábamos estar listos para la apertura del show a principios de otoño.

Me encontré pasando más y más tiempo en el departamento de Rachel y Kurt. Rachel estaba empezando a desarrollar una vida social activa, llena de citas con chicos calientes y ricos e invitaciones para eventos VIP y fiestas. Si ella no tenía una cita, Kurt y yo la acompañaríamos pero, a menudo nos encontrábamos pasando el rato en el departamento, ordenando pizza y viendo películas. Los fines de semana nos íbamos a cosas gratis en la ciudad y de vez en cuando, iríamos a bailar.

Kurt todavía estaba audicionando. A los directores de casting amaban su voz pero, no podían encontrar que hacer con él. Mientras tanto, estaba empezando a obtener bastante reputación como solista para eventos privados. Bodas, fiestas de aniversario, funerales. A pesar de que no era lo que quería hacer siempre, pagaba bien, era una buena práctica, y no tomaba mucho tiempo además, conseguía cantar y disfrutar de la gratificación instantánea de tener un cuarto entero de gente dándole una ovación de pie.

Antes de darme cuenta, 2 meses habían pasado. Jeremiah y yo habíamos estado ahora separados 3 meses.

Y me estaba sintiendo mejor.

Todavía me pongo triste a veces y mi cuerpo me recordaba constantemente que estaba hambriento de sexo pero, me estaba volviendo… más fuerte.

Y había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Kurt.

No nos habíamos besado o tocado desde el Viñedo. Me había hecho a la idea de dejar a Kurt en paz hasta que yo estuviera en un mejor lugar. No quería usarlo. Besarlo sólo para lidiar con mi soledad. Ya lo había tratado terriblemente en el pasado. No iba a joderlo de nuevo.

Pero, estaba nervioso. Mark había estado llamando a Kurt cada semana, invitándolo a Boston. Kurt no ha ido pero, me dio la impresión de que él quería ir.

Necesitaba sanar más rápido o iba a perderlo.

VO Kurt

Paciencia.

Estaba tratando de practicar la paciencia.

Paciencia con el lanzamiento de mi carrera. Paciencia con Blaine. Especialmente con Blaine.

No me había besado o tocado desde el Viñedo. Nunca habíamos hablado de lo que sucedió la noche que dormimos en la casa de Russ y Mike. Soñaba con ella todo el tiempo. Deseando que sucediera de nuevo.

Pero, Blaine permaneció… distante.

Sabía que él estaba tratando de superar a Jeremiah y que estaba tratando de esperar, pero era difícil. Me encantaba estar con él, pero era difícil pasar tanto tiempo cerca de él y aun no estar _con_ él. Quería que me besara de nuevo pero, no presioné. Sólo esperé.

Y hablé con Mark por teléfono.

Él realmente quería que lo visitara. Una parte de mí quería ir pero… a pesar de todo, yo quería darle a Blaine una oportunidad.

Por lo tanto, seguí esperando. Con la esperanza de que eventualmente haría un movimiento.

VO Blaine

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular. Eran las 2:37 am. La pantalla decía, Galería Carter.

Sólo había una persona que podría llamarme de la galería a esta hora de la mañana.

No habíamos hablado en 3 meses.

Empecé a no responder pero la hora me puso nervioso. ¿Por qué llamar a las 2:37 de la mañana?

"Hola."

"Oh, ¡gracias a Dios! ¡Blaine!" Era Alicia.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Blaine… Sé que tú y Jeremiah rompieron y todo pero… por favor, ¿Puedes venir aquí? No sé qué hacer."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es Jeremiah y no estoy muy segura de que está mal. Supongo que vino aquí a pintar pero no apagó la alarma antes de abrir la puerta así que, por supuesto se activo, la compañía de seguridad me llamó y cuando encontré a la policía aquí, lo encontré. Está actuando muy extraño Blaine. Por favor, ¿No puedes sólo venir aquí?"

Esta mierda no era mi problema.

Mi voz era suavemente helada. "Bueno Alicia. Creo que tienes que llamar a Carter. Creo que él y Jeremiah tienen un contrato de 3 años. Eso significa que tiene que manejar la carrera de Jeremiah y toda la otra mierda que viene con él."

"Blaine. Vamos, por favor. Sabes que no puedo llamar a Carter. Además, el estudio es… bueno… Blaine… por favor. ¡Sólo ven aquí! Las cosas están mal… no sé qué hacer. ¡Necesito ayuda!"

"Te sugiero que llames a Carter. Buenas noches Alicia."

Colgué.

Me recosté de nuevo.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza la voz asustada de Alicia.

¡Maldita sea!

¡Maldita sea!

¡Maldita sea!

¡Habían pasado 3 meses!

¿Cuándo dejaría de sentirme responsable de él?

¡Mierda!

Me levante y me vestí.

XXXXX

No fue hasta que llegué a la galería y saqué las llaves para abrir la puerta que me di cuenta que todavía tenía las llaves de la galería. No había pensado en ello y nadie se había molestado en pedírmelas de regreso.

Podía escuchar las voces que venían de la parte de atrás del edificio, donde se encontraba el estudio de Jeremiah. Me detuve en la puerta. Podía escuchar a Alicia suplicando.

"Jeremiah, por favor. Tienes que limpiar todo esto y volver a casa. Si Carter encuentra este desastre mañana, le va a dar un ataque. Tienes suficientes problemas con esto."

"No importa."

"Jeremiah… vamos. Vas a meterme en problemas."

Silencio.

"¿Jeremiah? ¿Tomaste algo? ¿Estás en drogas?"

Eso me asustó. Entré a la habitación.

Jeremiah es un artista muy organizado. Le gustan sus lienzos apilados de cierta manera, sus pinturas en cierto orden, brochas organizadas por tamaño.

El estudio lucia como si un tornado había tocado la habitación. Lienzos y pinceles estaban regados. Las pinturas estaban por todas partes. Jeremiah estaba sentado en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta. Alicia estaba de pie por él mirando asustada.

"¡Oh, Blaine! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí!"

No dije nada. Jeremiah no se dio la vuelta.

"Blaine, ¿ves lo que ha hecho? ¡Tiene que limpiar esto antes de que Carter lo vea!"

No dije nada. Jeremiah no se daba la vuelta.

Algo estaba mal.

Algo no estaba bien.

No podía decir qué.

"Blaine, tienes que hacerlo limpiar. Voy a meterme en problemas por esto. Ya ha sido una pesadilla por aquí."

Entonces Jeremiah habló. "¿Alicia? ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua?"

Supuse que Alicia se había hecho cargo de las responsabilidades de la atención y alimentación.

"Voy a traerte un poco de agua pero luego tienes que empezar a limpiar Jeremiah. Esto es un desastre. Creo que tenemos algunas botellas en la cocina…"

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Alicia se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Jeremiah se puso de pie lentamente, todavía de espaldas a mí.

¿Por qué no se había dado la vuelta?

Alicia estaba casi en la puerta cuando se hizo clic en mi cabeza.

Esta era una trampa.

¡Esta era una jodida trampa!

Grité, "¡Alicia! ¡No! No lo…"

Jeremiah me jaló a la habitación y me tiro contra la pared. Mientras se volteó para ver lo que estaba pasando, él la empujo hacia afuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

El arte es caro y a los artistas les gusta mantener sus colecciones privadas hasta que estén completas y listos para revelar. El estudio de Jeremiah tenía una puerta de seguridad especial de acero. No llave. Sólo una plataforma de seguridad donde introduces un código. Necesitas un código para entrar y podías ponerlo donde necesitarías un código para salir. La mayoría de la gente no utiliza esta característica por razones de seguridad pero, puedes activarlo en cualquier momento.

Nadie tenía el código.

Excepto Jeremiah y yo. Tal vez Carter.

Asumiendo que Jeremiah no lo haya cambiado.

Lo miré.

"Hola Blaine."

Lo ha cambiado.

* * *

_**Daah Blaine eso te pasa por seguir preocupándote por alguien que ya ni merece te atención, ahora a pagar consecuencias. Ok nos leemos el Miércoles, gracias por sus Reviews, Follows y Favoritos, cuídense mucho bye.**_


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Hola mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer para ser honesta se me olvido por completo :S sorry. Gracias por los reviews, los dejo para que disfruten del capítulo**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 12

VO Blaine

Sexo por coraje.

Había oído hablar de él.

Nunca lo tuve.

Hasta ahora.

A pesar de la ferocidad del sexo con Jeremiah, nunca tuvimos sexo por coraje. Jeremiah y yo siempre hacíamos el amor. Por supuesto, era rudo, brutal e intenso, pero la fuente fue siempre el amor.

Pero, ahora…

Ahora ambos estábamos enojados. Brutalmente enojados y enfurecidos.

Esto iba a ser una pesadilla.

"Jeremiah, eres un maldito lunático. ¡Estas fuera de control! ¡Abre la maldita puerta, ahora!"

No dijo ni una palabra. Empezó a caminar hacia mí lentamente. Me alejé, tratando de no tropezar con el desastre del piso. No había manera de no pisar la pintura. Estaba en todas partes. Nos movimos en un lento, circular acecho. Cazador vs presa.

"Jeremiah, juro… voy a matarte maldita sea. ¡Abre la puerta!"

"No."

"Jeremiah…" mi voz le estaba advirtiendo. Estaba cansado de esta mierda. Totalmente cansado. Era una locura.

Centro sus ojos en los míos, su mirada, penetrante. Los ojos de Jeremiah eran de un verde intenso que cuando me miran así, no podía apartar la mirada. Comenzó a moverse hacia mí.

"Esto es tu culpa. Tú eres quien me dejo. Me abandonaste… como basura. Y ¿Por qué? Un error. ¡Uno!" Empezó a gritar. "Un maldito error Blaine, ¿No puedes perdonar un error? ¡Un error que ni siquiera recuerdo!"

"¡No te atrevas a tratar de voltear esto a mí! Dejaste que Carter te cogiera y en el proceso, me jodiste y todo, todo lo que había intentado hacer para ti. Para nosotros ¡No me digas que no recuerdas! ¿Qué? ¿Su pene simplemente cayó en tu culo?"

"¡No estás siendo justo! ¡Te amo! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme tan fácilmente?"

¿Fácilmente? Nada en los últimos 3 meses ha sido fácil.

"¡Porque tú me destruiste jodidamente Jeremiah! ¡Me destruiste! Rompiste mi corazón. Tú… rompiste… mi… corazón…"

No pude aguantar más.

El dolor de todo desplomándose encima de mí.

Caí de rodillas sollozando.

"Lo rompiste Jeremiah… y me rompiste."

Se acercó y suavemente me empujó hacia abajo sobre mi espalda. No me importaba. Estaba agotado y cansado de intentar tanto en los últimos tres meses para ponerme de nuevo junto.

Él sólo podía tenerme. No tenía ganas de pelear.

Tal vez finalmente me cogería hasta la muerte.

Al menos así no sentiría más el dolor.

Se arrastró sobre mí. Lo miré a los ojos.

"Te odio Jeremiah."

"Te amo Blaine."

Y luego nos dio la vuelta.

Yo estaba encima de él.

Levantó la vista hacia mí.

"Hazme el amor Blaine."

"¿Qué?"

"Hazme el amor."

No quería hacerle el amor. Quería hacer el amor con Kurt.

"No."

"Sí."

"¡No!"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y luego extendió la mano y abofeteó la mierda fuera de mí.

"¡Entonces cógeme!"

"¡Estás loco! Eres un maldito loco, demente…"

Me abofeteó de nuevo.

"¡Cógeme Blaine! ¡Cógeme ahora!"

Algo se rompió.

¡Bien!

Arranqué sus jeans, tirando de ellos hacia abajo junto con sus bóxers. Me quité los pantalones y prácticamente arranqué mi camisa. Estábamos desnudos en segundos. Y yo estaba de vuelta arriba de él.

Pero, no entré en él. Me estaba sintiendo… cruel y enojado.

Agarré sus piernas y las enganché sobre mis hombros. Lo miré a los ojos. Eran brillantes con el miedo y la anticipación sexual. Él sabía de la intensidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Desde este punto de vista, me tomaría posesión completamente de su culo. El impacto sería dramático y cruel.

Me lancé hacia adelante, balanceándome hacia él con toda mi fuerza.

En cinco años, nunca había oído a Jeremiah gritar de esa manera. Nunca.

No le mostré misericordia. Demonios, no era como si él me hubiera dado alguna.

Él estaba gritando. "¡Blaine! ¡Por favor! Oh… mi… ¡Mierda! ¡Blaine! ¡Ugh! ¡Por favor Blaine!"

No deje por un segundo. Estaba fuera de control.

"¡Te odio Jeremiah! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!"

Cogí tres meses de frustración sexual, desamor e ira contra él. La fuerza de mi orgasmo fue tan fuerte, que me desmaye.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba tirado encima de él. ME sostenía fuertemente y sollozando. Yo estaba agotado. Quería dormir. Traté de rodar fuera de él pero, él no me soltó. Finalmente nos rodo hacia nuestros lados, aun sosteniéndome contra él. Pasó sus piernas cubiertas de pintura sobre las mías. Conforme me quedaba dormido, lo oí decir en voz baja, "Vas a pagar por esto, Blaine."

Estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparme.

No sé cuánto tiempo dormí. Cuando desperté, Jeremiah seguía durmiendo. Me levanté en silencio y traté de encontrar mi celular pero la habitación era un desastre peor que antes. No lo pude encontrar, así que cambie mi atención al teclado. Conocía a Jeremiah mejor que él mismo. Si alguien podía averiguar el código, sería yo.

He intentado lo que podía pensar. Cumpleaños, aniversarios, fechas relacionadas con pintores, direcciones. Nada funcionó. Estaba tan enfrascado en tratar de averiguar el código que no me di cuenta que estaba él despierto hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"¿A dónde vas Blaine?"

Salté lejos de él, aterrizando en pintura amarilla. Me resbalé y caí, se resbaló y cayó encima de mí. Estábamos luchando entre nosotros, nuestros cuerpos rodando en la pintura. Me arrastré lejos de él y me puse de pie, pero cuando me volteé, me volví a caer, de cara en un charco de pintura azul. Él saltó encima de mí, sujetándome con su peso. Se deslizó por mi espalda y me metió su dedo en mi culo.

Ohhh… mierda.

Añadió otro dedo. Y luego un tercero.

Mi cuerpo me traicionó por completo. Gemí y me empuje contra sus dedos. ¡Maldita sea!

"Dobla las rodillas para mí Blaine"

"No."

Empezó a girar sus dedos dentro de mí. Grité. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la sensación. Poco a poco me abrí camino hasta mis rodillas. No pude evitarlo. Deslizó sus dedos afuera y se estrelló contra mí.

A partir de ahí, había terminado.

La venganza es una perra.

El vigor de Jeremiah estaba en la cima de su juego gracias a la separación de tres meses. Pudo haber abierto la puerta en cualquier momento. No habría importado. No había manera de que fuera a caminar fuera de aquí. O, incluso arrastrando.

Como de costumbre, mi cuerpo se rindió y se entrego a él. Fue programado de esa manera. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Sexo por coraje.

Jeremiah estaba herido y enojado y tal como yo había tomado mis frustraciones en él, él saco las suyas en mí.

Pero él era mejor en eso.

Era una locura, furiosa e intenso. Los dos estábamos desnudos y cubiertos de pintura. Jeremiah quería cogerme todo lo que pudiera. Me tomó por detrás de mis rodillas, me llevó a inclinarme sobre la mesa y contra la pared. Una y otra vez. Él me hizo chuparlo tantas veces, que he perdido la cuenta. Estaba insaciable. Nunca había gritado tanto o tragado tanto semen mezclado con pintura así que, a veces se salía y se venía en mí estomago y luego dibujaba pequeños garabatos en mi pecho con su dedo. Me hizo chuparlo así podía venirse en mi cara y untarlo en torno a la pintura azul en mis mejillas.

Cuando finalmente termino, nos tumbamos en el suelo, de cuchara, mi trasero presionado contra él. Mi cuerpo dolía como nunca antes y estaba bastante seguro de que, por primera vez, tenía moretones. Estábamos cubiertos de sudor, semen y pintura. Estaba semi-conciente pero podía oír a Jeremiah susurrándome.

"Voy a dejarte ir ahora Blaine. Lo prometo. A partir de ahora, voy a dejarte en paz. Sólo tenía que recuperar los colores de vuelta. Me entiendes, ¿No? No podía ver los colores…"

Me quedé dormido.

* * *

_**Ow pobre Blaine, pero él se fue a meter a la boca del lobo :S Ok mañana no sé si pueda actualizar pero intentaré hacerlo, sino pues hasta el Lunes. Espero sus reviews, cuídense mucho bye.**_


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Hola. Ok sé que tal vez me quieran matar porque paso más de una semana pero tuve algunos inconvenientes que explicare al final para no quitarles tiempo aquí. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 13

VO Blaine

Cuando me desperté, me tomó un minuto para averiguar dónde estaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan pegajoso? Traté de moverme y oh… ¡mierda! Esa fue mala idea. Mi cuerpo dolía como el infierno.

Entonces recordé. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí? Me las arreglé para levantarme poco a poco de mi estomago y luego a mi lado.

Jeremiah estaba pintado.

Estaba de pie delante de un lienzo trabajando con atención. Era bastante agradable. Un hombre desnudo, cubierto de pintura con un pincel en la mano. Se detenía, a contemplar su próximo movimiento y luego seguía pintando atentamente.

A pesar de todo, pensé que se veía hermoso.

Cuando vio que estaba despierto, se detuvo y me sonrío. Era lo que llamaba su sonrisa "feliz con Blaine". Era la única que me daría después de ganar una batalla con Carter en su nombre, o después de haber obtenido algún tipo de ruego, materiales especiales que realmente quería para un proyecto. Era una sonrisa que sólo me dio a mí cuando lo había hecho tremendamente feliz.

Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

"Jeremiah, tengo hambre." Me estaba muriendo de hambre y sintiéndome débil. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habíamos estado aquí?

"No tengo nada de comida aquí Blaine."

"Creo que Alicia tiene mantequilla de maní y galletas en su escritorio."

"Si abro la puerta, te irás y no estoy listo para que te vayas aun."

"Jeremiah… no puedo caminar."

"Lo sé. Yo te lo hice."

Me sonrío, se levantó y volvió a la pintura.

¿Por qué diablos me había enamorado de un loco?

Como no iría a ninguna parte pronto, decidí simplemente relajarme. Mi cuerpo dolía como el infierno y me preguntaba que le estaba haciendo la pintura a mi piel. Lindo cómo Alicia me había dejado aquí No podía culparla. Ella no tenía el código y además, Blaine estaba aquí, Blaine siempre se hacía cargo de Jeremiah. No había necesidad de que ella se quedara. ¿Cómo llegaríamos a casa? Nuestra ropa estaba arruinada. Entonces me acordé de que yo había preparado una bolsa en alguna parte en el estudio con una muda de ropa para Jeremiah con una toalla, un cepillo de dientes, etc. Me pregunto si aun estaba aquí.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

"¿Jeremiah? ¿Estás ahí?"

Carter.

Jeremiah lanzó una mirada temerosa. No dije nada. ¿Qué podría decir? No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por aquí los últimos tres meses y, no estaba en condición para asumir a Carter. Yo estaba tumbado en el suelo, desnudo, cubierto de pintura y no podía caminar.

"¿Jeremiah? ¿Abre la puerta, cariño? Está bien. No me voy a molestar contigo."

Jeremiah estaba congelado.

"¡Jeremiah! ¡Abre la puerta ahora!"

Jeremiah saltó. Odiaba que le gritaran.

Lentamente se acercó y marcó el código y abrió la puerta.

Carter dio dos pasos y se detuvo en shock por el estado de la habitación.

"Jeremiah, ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo? ¿Por qué demonios destruyes tu estudio? ¡Estás loco! Tienes una colección que terminar y…"

Sus ojos se posaron en mí. Una desagradable sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Bueno, hola Blaine. Qué lindo que nos visites." Olió el aire. "Huele a sexo aquí."

Sus ojos se iban de mí a los lienzos en los que Jeremiah estaba trabajando.

"Ohhh, ya veo. Bueno en ese caso, no nos preocupemos por el desorden. Jeremiah ¿Por qué no continuas con tu trabajo? Voy a mantener a Blaine… acompañado."

Jeremiah regresó a la pintura mientras Carter con cautela se acercó a mí, tratando de abrirse paso a través de la pintura. Me miró con aires de suficiencia. No quería tener que mirarlo así que en su lugar concentre la mirada en la pared.

"Bueno Blaine, debo decir que eres aun más precioso desnudo que vestido. Y me gusta la pintura. Sabía que tu y Jeremiah tenían una vida sexual obsceno pero claramente subestimé a los dos."

Carter estaba tranquilo pero podía sentirlo mirándome fijamente. Finalmente me miró a los ojos.

"Sabes Blaine… hace unos años, te pedí que proporcionaras un pequeño… servicio para mí. Por lo que recuerdo, fui brutalmente rechazado."

Oh, está bien. Este hijo de puta está loco también.

"Tal vez… dado tu estado actual y el hecho de que tú y Jeremiah ya no están juntos… podrías reconsiderar mi petición."

Carter comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón.

La cabeza de Jeremiah giró ante el sonido.

Carter simplemente lo había jodido. Soberanamente. No puede evitar sonreír.

"¿Carter? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Carter se bajo los pantalones."Vuelve a pintar Jeremiah."

"Carter… ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Meré a Jeremiah.

Oh, esta mierda iba a ser tan bueno.

"Carter… aléjate de él."

Pude ver el fuego de celos empezando a arder en los ojos de Jeremiah.

"Cállate Jeremiah y concéntrate en tu trabajo. Ya me has constado bastante tiempo y dinero. Blaine aquí, va a demostrar esas encantadoras historias que compartiste conmigo acerca de sus… talentos."

Carter se agachó y me agarro del cabello, jalándome de rodillas frete a él. Grite como asesinato sangriento.

Carter nunca supo lo qué lo golpeó.

Jeremiah lo derribó, mandándolo a colar por la habitación. Rebotó en la pared y cayó al suelo. Carter se puso de pie y luego se dio la vuelta hecho una furia. Jeremiah se agachó en una posición de ataque frente a mí.

"¡Por qué pequeño idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme? ¡Has perdido la cabeza! ¡Pequeña puta!"

"¡Mantente alejado de Blaine!"

"No me mandes. Esta es mi maldita galería. Soy dueño de todo lo que contiene y tú Jeremiah, me lo debes. ¡Me lo debes! ¡Puedo tomar lo que me dé la gana!"

Carter se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia mí.

Jeremiah se abalanzó y le dio un puñetazo. Carter cayó y Jeremiah comenzó a patear la mierda de él.

"¡Nadie toca a Blaine! ¡Es mío! ¡Todo mío! ¡No puedes tenerlo!"

La nariz de Carter estaba sangrando y estaba tosiendo y escupiendo sangre. Jeremiah no se detenía. Estaba en un arranque de celos.

"¡Jeremiah! ¡Jeremiah! ¡Detente! ¡Alto! ¡Detente, no lo mates! ¡Jeremia!"

Por mucho que me gustara ver a Carter siendo pateado en el trasero, no quería que Jeremiah fuera a la cárcel por asesinato. Siempre había tenido un fuerte temor por ir a la cárcel,y von toda razón. No iba a durar 3 días en la cárcel.

"¡Jeremiah! ¡Alto! ¡Vas a ir a la cárcel!"

Se quedó inmóvil.

Se acercó a mí, llorando.

"Blaine, ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien Jeremiah."

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. "Lo siento Blaine. Lo siento mucho."

Me recogió y me llevó afuera del estudio. Me acostó en uno de los hermosos sillones de cuero en el centro de la galería. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme si la pintura podría causar alguna mancha.

Tratamos de limpiar lo mejor que pudimos. Encontró la bolsa de ropa extra y nos cambiamos. Mi cuerpo estaba palpitando y no podía caminar.

"¿A dónde tengo que llevarte?" Preguntó.

Casi digo a casa.

"Para el Hotel Chelsea."

Después de cuatro intentos, por fin conseguimos un taxi hasta el hotel. Jeremiah me llevó a mi habitación. Tomamos una ducha juntos para deshacernos de la pintura. Tuvimos que tallar en serio. Jeremiah me vistió en bóxers y una camiseta, me dio 4 pastillas de ibuprofeno y me puso en la cama. Estaba completamente exhausto pero, sabía que teníamos que hablar. Esta locura no puede volver a suceder.

Tomé su mano. "Jeremiah… las cosas nunca van a ser como eran antes. Simplemente no lo son."

Me sorprendió. "Lo sé."

Lo miré. De pronto lucía de su edad. Menos infantil.

"Jeremiah, ¿Se te ocurrió todo el plan para atraparme por ti mismo?"

Se retorció. De vuelta a ser un niño.

"Algo así."

"¿Carter te ayudo?"

Se quedó en silencio.

"¿Alicia sabía?"

"No. Ella no sabía nada."

Lo miraba con dureza. Se derrumbó.

"Y-yo no podía ver más los colores Blaine. Cuando te fuiste… Dejé de ser capaz de ver los colores así que, no podía pintar y eso me asustó. Y Carter estaba enojado conmigo. Siempre estaba gritándome de la colección. Termina la colección Jeremiah. Date prisa y termina. Y no podía. Le dije acerca de que los colores se habían ido y… y que te necesitaba para que volvieran… así que… dijo que debería tratar de traerte a la galería y luego encerrarte y… conseguir los colores de vuelta."

Secuestro, detención y violación. Todo en nombre del arte.

Recordé la última vez que Jeremiah no pudo ver los colores. Yo había tenido un mal caso de gripe. Estuve en cama durante dos semanas. Jeremiah había estado a mi lado todo el tiempo, cuidando de mí. Él había vuelto loco al médico, llamando cada vez que pensaba que mi tos sonaba peor. No fui al hospital pero, estaba malo. Jeremiah había estado aterrorizado. Y los colores se habían ido. Permanecieron desaparecidos todo el tiempo que estuve enfermo. Una vez que estaba sano, regresaron.

"Jeremiah. Ya no puedes depender de mí para traer los colores de vuelta. Vas a tener que encontrar otra forma."

Asintió con la cabeza.

"Y escucha… tienes que dejar a Carter. Tienes que largarte de ahí. Es un psicópata, obsesionado del control. Sé que sientes como que se le debes pero… ha demostrado que no se puede confiar en él y es peligroso. Tienes que irte."

"Pero va a tomar mis pinturas," exclamo Jeremiah.

"No. Consigue un abogado y ve a los tribunales por el contrato. Diles que firmaste el contrato bajo coerción o que la firma no es tuya. Diles lo que sea con tal de salir de ahí con tu trabajo."

Miró al piso. "¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso por mí?"

Suspiré. "Porque Jeremiah… ya no soy responsable de ti. Ya no soy tu novio… o tu amante o te representante. Tienes que aprender a manejar estas cosas por ti mismo o tienes que encontrar a alguien más para gestionar la parte comercial de tu carrera. Preferentemente alguien con el que no duermas."

Cerré los ojos. Estaba muy, muy cansado.

"¿Quieres que me quede contigo para que no estés solo?"

Él bien podría saber.

"No voy a estar solo."

Le tomó un momento para comprender. Cuando le pegó, pude ver un pequeño destello de celos en sus ojos, rápidamente sustituido por la tristeza.

Se puso de pie. "Blaine… sé que no importa pero… en serio no sé cómo terminé en la cama con Carter. Sólo quiero que sepas que en verdad te era leal. No sé lo que pasó."

"Está bien." Eso no tenía sentido pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Demasiado cansado para preocuparme. Realmente solo quería llamar a Kurt

"Siempre te amaré Blaine."

Se fue.

Tomé el teléfono del hotel.

* * *

_**Bueno creo que esa es una despedida definitiva de Jeremiah, más adelante sabremos de él pero ya no causara problemas lol. Díganme que otro fic quieren que traduzca,me habían dicho Sideways pero alguien más ya lo esta traduciendo así que, necesito otras opciones:D**_

_**Ahora sí mis disculpas, pero tengo una justificación. Les dije que tal vez no publicaría el Viernes pasado porque pensé que iba a salir cosa que ya no paso pero en lugar de eso llovió mucho en donde vivo y la zona es de esas en las que se inunda si llueve demasiado. Llovió como si no hubiera llovido en años y lógico se inundo mi casa. Pasamos mi familia y yo sacando agua todo el fin de semana, Lunes y Martes limpiando las habitaciones y lavando las cosas que se mojaron. Ayer quería dejarles el capítulo pero no me dio tiempo así que por eso lo hago hoy. No creo que pueda compensarlo sorry :( mañana no actualizo porque ahora sí saldré a festejar antes el 15 de Septiembre con viejos amigos pero a partir del Lunes se regularizara el horario. Nos leemos pronto, cuídense mucho bye.**_


	14. Capítulo 14

_**So... nuevo capítulo, más tarde de lo que esperaba pero por suerte lo estoy subiendo, llegué a pensar que no podría porque mi teclado no quería funcionar y ya hasta había apagado la lap y aparte el internet se me va cada 3 segundo lol. En fin los dejo para que disfruten el capítulo.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 14

VO Kurt

Estaba sentado en la silla en la habitación de hotel de Blaine mirándolo dormir.

Él me había llamado para que viniera. Cuando llegué, me dijo que había pasado las últimas 12 horas, encerrado en el estudio de Jeremiah. Con Jeremiah. Explicó cómo sucedió esto y por qué. Miré su cara. Sabía que no me estaba diciendo todo.

Trató de explicar las acciones de Jeremiah para mí y para racionalizar lo que había pasado pero, no lo compré. No me importaba lo que dijo. Yo ya había decidido que Jeremiah era un egoísta, loco idiota que había abusado de Blaine y tomó ventaja del hecho de que lo amaba. ¿No puedes ver los colores? ¿Qué demonios? Cuando estas teniendo un bloqueo creativo, vas a dar un paseo o lees un libro que te inspire o, en mi caso, voy de compras. No secuestrar personas. ¿Por qué Blaine no podía entender eso? Además, era muy superficial con los detalles de lo qué había ocurrido exactamente durante esas 12 horas. Estaba bastante seguro de que Blaine había dormido con su ex y eso me molestaba. Sabía que él ha estado trabajando en sí mismo los últimos meses, tratando de seguir adelante pero entonces, al minuto de que recibe una llamada de teléfono, está fuera de la puerta.

¿Por qué estaba perdiendo mi tiempo? Tal vez debería simplemente dejarlo solo.

Después de todo, Mark realmente quería que lo visitara el próximo fin de semana. Habíamos estado hablando cada dos días y en verdad me gustaba. Parecía agradable, estable… saludable.

Miré a Blaine. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente irme? Las palabras de Mike hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

Ama demasiado. Persona equivocada que se apodera de un alma así, o bien se aprovechaban de ella o abusaban de ella.

Eso fue sin duda el problema de Blaine. Había amado a Jeremiah tanto, que no podía dejar de ir a pesar de querer. Y ayer por la noche, Jeremiah se había aprovechado de eso.

¿Realmente quiero esperar a ver si alguna vez se libera del agarre de Jeremiah sobre él?

Mark no iba a esperar por siempre…

Me sentía tan frustrado ¿Qué quiero hacer?

Blaine parecía convencido de que Jeremiah realmente se ha ido para siempre. Yo no estaba tan seguro. Por la forma en que Blaine lo describió, Jeremiah apenas podía ir al baño y volver por su mismo. Siempre había dependido de Blaine para cuidar de él.

Pero, ¿Quién se encargaba de Blaine?

De repente, me di cuenta de mi error.

Blaine ha estado tratando de hacer esto solo. Había querido espacio, así que se lo di pero… tal vez ese era un error. Él no necesitaba espacio. Necesitaba… amor. Verdadero amor. Apoyo. Alguien para cuidarlo para variar.

Tal vez, si me hacía cargo de Blaine, podría dejar ir a Jeremiah. Y, eventualmente aprender a cuidar de mí.

_Si los amas con fuerza, ellos aman más fuerte y mejor que cualquier otro._

Con cuidado me metí a la cama a su lado. Se movió y se fundió contra mí. Le acaricie el cabello. Pateó un poco, haciendo que la sabana se deslizara hacia abajo.

Y vi sus muslos. Había vario moretones oscuros.

Oh, Dios mío.

En volví mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza.

No más de tratar de hacer esto solo.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde, decidí que era el momento para una visita con Russ y Mike. No nos hemos visto desde el regreso a la cuidad ya que ellos pasaron la mayor parte del verano en el Viñedo. Envié un correo electrónico a Russ y resultó que iban a estar en la ciudad durante una semana. Mike estaría dando una presentación en una conferencia de arquitectura en la cuidad y hablando en un panel.

Sugerí que nos encontráramos en un restaurante, sabiendo que no guardarían mucha comida en su departamento ya que siempre estaban en la isla pero, Russ no oiría nada de ello. Blaine y yo iríamos a cenar el Miércoles a las 6:00 pm. Yo estaba secretamente encanado. Quería hablar con Russ en privado y habría sido difícil en un restaurante.

Cuando llegamos, ellos estaban ocupados preparando comida china. El lugar olía increíble. Nos cautivaron con los acontecimientos en el viñedo. Habían hecho unas cuantas fiestas más y ya estaban planeando su fiesta final de la temporada de verano. Era siempre la más grande y asistían miles de personas, tanto gays como heterosexuales. Blaine y yo fuimos invitados por supuesto. Ellos incluso sugirieron que nos quedáramos con ellos en lugar de gastar dinero en un hotel. Prometimos dejarles saber.

Después de la cena, por fin tuve la oportunidad de estar a solas con Russ mientras Mike y Blaine charlaban en el balcón. Russ estaba quejándose del pastel que había hecho para el postre.

"Entonces, joven Kurt. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Lo miré con sorpresa. "¿Cómo sabías que había algo en mi mente?"

"Se escucho fuerte y claro por lo callado que has estado esta noche."

"Oh." No estaba seguro de que quería abordar esto. No quería ser demasiado entrometido u ofensivo.

"Um…bueno… este verano, cuando estábamos en la playa, Mike y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre gente estando… dañada. Y… basado en la historia que ustedes nos contaron de cómo se conocieron… yo… pensé que Mike… estaba algo como… dañado en ese entonces y…"

Russ me interrumpió.

"De hecho, estaba fubarado*."

"¿Fubarado?"

"Sip. Término militar. Significa jodido más allá de todo reconocimiento."

"Oh."

"Sí, él era un buen desastre."

"Entonces… ¿Por qué lo querías? ¿Cómo lo arreglaste?"

Russ se riño. "Bueno… no sabía que lo quería en un principio. Mientras él estaba en el hospital, me detenía para ver como estaba. Se había negado a decir lo que le había pasado o quien lo había hecho. Eso era muy común en esos días. Si eras gay y alguien te atacaba, no llamabas a la policía. A la policía no le importaba. En todo caso, ellos te golpearían después. El hecho de que no iba a der nada al respecto del ataque, me hizo pensar que podría ser gay. Así que, solía revisarlo todos los días. Finalmente, una noche, me arriesgue y le dije que era gay. Él comenzó a llorar. Me dijo lo que pasó."

Russ se quedo mirando al espacio por un minuto.

"Unas semanas después de dejar el hospital, lo llamé y lo invite por un café. Poco a poco, empezamos a volvernos cercanos pero… no fue fácil Kurt. Tomó paciencia. Mucha paciencia. Mike no solía amar sin dolor físico. Estaba bastante jodido. Funcionamos porque él quería que funcionáramos. Quería tener una relación amorosa, libre de mierda y violencia."

Me miró con firmeza. "Pero, él tiene que quererlo Kurt. No puedes arreglarlo. Puedes ayudarlo, pero él tiene que quererlo."

Creo que era bastante transparente. "¿Cómo lo ayudo?"

"Amalo. Simplemente amalo Kurt. Amalo con fuerza. Y se paciente."

Suspiré. Estaba cansado de la paciencia. Russ leyó mi mente.

"Creo que él lo vale."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el taxi de regreso a casa, recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. Él sostuvo mi mano.

"¿Blaine? ¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo?"

"Por supuesto." Se movió más cerca de mí.

Esa noche, lo sostuve cerca de mí y pensé en mi conversación con Russ.

Decidí que Russ estaba en lo correcto. Blaine lo valía.

* * *

_**Ok creo que Kurt ya entendió lo que tiene que hacer lol y con eso mejoraran las cosas para ellos. Me sugirieron traducir New Blood pero ya también esta siendo traducida aunque creo que ya lleva tiempo que no actualizan. Estoy leyendo por mi parte diferentes fics en ingles para ver cual me gusta más pero si tienen alguna sugerencia adelante :D Gracias por los Reviews los aprecio mucho. Cuídense mucho nos leemos el Miércoles, bye.**_


	15. Capítulo 15

Hola les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen por la hora y si se ve algo diferente pero, cómo les dije en el capítulo anterior tengo problemas con mi lap pero no quería dejar de publicar así que lo estoy haciendo desde mi cel y es más complicado y no se como moverme así. Cómo sea les dejo para que disfruten.

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.

Capítulo 15

VO Kurt

Los siguientes dos meses fueron... interesantes.  
Primero estaba Rachel y el show. Estaba sorprendido. Ella y Blaine habían trabajado y se las arreglaron para encontrar suficientes inversores para cubrir todos los costos y un poco extra. No fácil para una produccion fuera de Broadway. La noche de apertura estaba a dos meses y las cosas giraban bien. Me sentí muy orgulloso de ella. Pequeña Rachel Berry estaba apunto de lograrlo y lograrlo en grande.

Yo aun estaba cantantando en privado y había logrado conseguir un agente que manejara mi carrera. Una mujer llamada Janice McDaniels. Con su ayuda me estaba poniendo más estratégico sobre mis audiciones y empece a ir a las correstas frente a las convocatorias abiertas. Ella me hizo sentir más confiado sobre mis planes para carrera.  
Y lugo estaba la Operación Amar a Blaine con Fuerza.

Nunca hablamos de la moche que paso con Jeremiah. No quería saber todos los detalles. Eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era el cambio en Blaine. No sabía lo había pasado pero, lo que sea que haya pasado, lo ha liberado de alguna manera. No estaba tan serio y con tendencia a la tristeza como antes. También quería creer que el cambio era por mis esfuerzos.

Ahora duermo todas las noches con Blaine en el hotel. Incluso si no lo veía en todo el día, cuando era hora de ir a la cama, iba al hotel. Rachel pensaba que era dulce pero loco. Yo sólo quería estar cerca de él. Nunca haciamos nada. Sólo nos abrazabamos e ibamos a dormir pero, me encantaba. Adoraba oirlo respirar, su aroma. Tenía la esperanza de que mi presencia impidiera de sentirse solo en las noches y alajar los malos sueños.

También comence a cocinar para él. se había mudado a una verdadera suit del hotel así que, ahora tenía una cocineta con un pequeño refrigerador y un microondas. Cocinaba los alimentos que podría calentar en lugar de comer afuera todo el tiempo.

Y, le hacía preguntas sobre su relación con Jeremiah. Eso era lo más díficil.

Mientras que no quería saber lo que pasó esa noche en el estudio, quería entender cómo y por qué permanecio con él por cinco años. Sentí que era un riesgo pero, necesario.

Por una parte, hablar de ello parecia ayudarle a ver que no era una relación saludable, apesar de lo mucho que se amaran él uno al otro. Por la otra parte, le estaba haciendo pensar en él, en lugar de olvidarlo. Me dije no preocuparme demasiado por ello. Después de todo, él nunca olvidara a Jeremiah pero, podría continuar.

Y parecía estar avanzando.

Pero no conmigo.

A pesar de dormir juntos todas las noches, Blaine no me ha tocado desde el viñedo. No besos, roces no mamadas sorprendentes.

No estaba seguro de que hacer de esto.

Lo quería tanto.

Realmente mucho.

Pero esperé.

Paciencia.  
XXX

La fiesta de verano de Russ y Mike fue programada para la tercera semana de Agosto. Blaine y yo decidimos ir y tomarles su oferta de quedarnos con ellos. Nosotros llegaríamos ese Domingo, ayudar con preparativos en la semana, fiesta en Sabado y luego quedarnos una semana mas. Dos semanas en el viñedo. No podía esperar.

Ya que ellos estaban siendo y han sido, tan generosos con nosotros, decidí que deberiamos comprarles un regalo. Cualquier excusa para comprar. Blaine iba a encontrarme en el lobby del hotel a la 1:00 pm. A la 1:05 pm y llegó corriendo cubierto de sudor y pasto.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!"

"¿Qué en la tierra has estado haciendo?"

"Salí por leche y había un partido de soccer de paso en el parque..."

Suapiré "Apestas."

"Lo sé. Vamos arriba. Tomaré una ducha rápido y luego nos vamos."

Estaba cambiando los canales cuando tocaron la puerta.

Parado ahí estaba un hombre delgado, rubio, ojiverde. Era muy hermoso. Y nervioso.

Jeremiah.

"Um, hola. Uh estoy buscando a Blaine Anderson."

Puse mi mejor voz de perra molesta.

"¿Sí?" No iba a ser servicial.

"Um... ¿Esta aquí?

"Esta en la ducha" ¡Largo idiota! Pensé. No lo dije.

"Um... está bien. Bueno, escucha, necesito hablar con él. Es realidad es importante. ¿Le puedes decir que lo esperaré en el lobby?"

"Mmm hmm. " Tal vez lo haga, tal vez no.

Me miró por un minuto como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

"E-está bien. Gracias."

Se volteó para irse y luego. "¿ Podrías decirle que es muy importante? Es ralacionado con negocios."

"Mmm hmm" Azoté la puerta.

Estaba caliente. Y conflictuado.

¿Le digo a Blaine o no?

Nos estaríamos marchando en un rato así que, suponiendo que Jeremiah decidiera esperar un momento, nos vería salir. Me pregunto si hay otra salida.

Blaine salió de la ducha. Su cabello aun mojado y usando sólo una toalla.

"Kurt, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Jeremiah te está esperando en el lobby por un importante asunto relacionado con negacios."

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste."

Se quedo parado ahí por un momento. Pensando. Y luego me miró se río. Camino hacia donde yo estaba sentado en la cama y se paro frente a mí. Colocó sus dedos en mi cabello y gentilmente jaló mi cabeza hacia atras.

Y me besó. Un beso largo, gentil y apasionado.

"Eres tan candente cuando cuando estas furioso."

No dije nada. El beso me dejó sin aliento. Y sin palabras.

Se vistió y luego me besó de nuevo.

"¿Confias en mí para ir allá bajo y regresar?"

Asentí.

"Está bien."

Se dirigió a la puerta.

Gracias por los Reviews los agradezco. Cuidense y nos leemos el Viernes bye. 


	16. Capítulo 16

_**Hola :D creo que es una hora considerable lol les traigo el nuevo capítulo. En este capítulo se verá por primera y única vez el punto de vista de Jeremiah. Los dejo para que disfruten su lectura.**_

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores (Que por cierto encontré demasiados el capítulo anterior y pido disculpas por eso, cómo les dije estaba desde el celular) Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva._**

* * *

Capítulo 16

VO Blaine

Estaba enamorado de Kurt.

Sólo que no se lo he dicho aún.

Estaba encantado cuando empezó a pasar la noche conmigo. No estaba seguro de que lo trajo a eso y no iba a preguntar. Amaba tenerlo en mi cama. Me hacía sentir a salvo y protegido. No sé de qué pero, amaba sentirlo a mi lado.

Lo único que odiaba era su repentina curiosidad sobre mí y Jeremiah.

Jeremiah.

No hemos hablado desde la loca noche en el estudio. Mientras que arrepentía de lo que pasó, me arrepiento de haber ido. Esa noche me hizo darme cuenta que tenía que salir y alejarme de Jeremiah de una vez por todas. Sí, lo amaba pero… Jeremiah me estaba matando. Drenándome. Él me había traicionado por lo que rompió mi corazón y el dolor me estaba drenando de cualquier y toda capacidad de sentir nada, de disfrutan nada. Cada vez que comenzaba a sentir algo, el dolor se tragaría el sentimiento y remplazarlo con él mismo.

No quería que el dolor se tragara a Kurt.

Tenía que pelear. Y tener a Kurt por aquí me lo hacía más fácil. Estaba dispuesto a luchar más duro si eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad de estar con él. Y adoraba estar con él. Él era mucho más fácil que Jeremiah. Menos demandante, menos drama y estaba bastante seguro que él no intentaría matarme con sexo. Si alguna vez llegábamos a ese punto.

Quería llegar ahí. Quería hacerle amor. Sólo quería estar seguro de que estaba… bien. Quería estar listo, capaz de darle el 100% de mí. Y mi corazón.

XXXXX

Antes de acercarme, me detuve detrás de un pilar y miré a Jeremiah. Su cabello estaba más corto y el lucía… mayor. Menos como niño. Aún hermoso. Me preparé para un probable drama. Si esto resultaba ser algo más que negociosos, me iría. No iba a dejar que me destruya de nuevo. No más.

"Hola Jeremiah."

"Hola."

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito decirte algo."

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, sé que no importa, lo que está hecho está hecho pero… por fin descubrí cómo termine durmiendo con Carter."

Me levanté.

"Jeremiah, ve a casa. Sólo retírate."

"¡Blaine, siéntate!"

Wow. Hay una primera. Me senté.

"Mira. No estoy pidiendo por perdón o tratar de tenerte de vuelta o algo así. Simplemente quiero que sepas que paso. Esto afecta más allá nuestra relación."

Suspiré. "Bien. Dime que sucedió."

XXXX

VO Jeremiah.

Estaba tan feliz cuando Carter me invito a cenar. Carter rara vez permite que la gente vaya a su muy costoso y muy lujoso departamento en la quinta avenida. A través de los años, he escuchado historias sobre el asombroso lugar que tenía. Era lujoso y decadente y el arte era para morirse. No podía esperar para ir.

Estaba triste de que Blaine no estaba conmigo. Él estaba en Ohio, por la insistencia de su padre. Algo acerca de una reunión de la junta directiva y Blaine tenía que asistir, a pesar de que él no tenía nada que ver con las operaciones del día a día del negocio. Su padre había dicho que se vería mal si no estaba allí ya que Blaine era un miembro de la junta por nacimiento. Él realmente no quería ir pero, considerando que Blaine aun recibía una mensualidad por su padre, no tenía otra opción. Teníamos que mantener el dinero fluyendo.

Sólo serían 4 días pero para mí, era como por siempre. Lo extrañaba tanto. Lo extrañaba jodidamente mucho. Teníamos sexo cada día. Estar sin él por 4 días iba a ser una pesadilla. Era adicto a Blaine. Era tan perfecto para mí. Un hombre más débil no podría manejar lo que yo le hacía al culo de Blaine cada noche. Pero él, no sólo lo tomaba, rogaba por más. No importa lo mucho que lo jodiera, siempre podía soportar más. Su aguante era increíble y coincidía perfectamente con mi necesidad de coger el infierno fuera de él.

Además de mi amante, Blaine era mi mejor amigo. Se hizo cargo de mí. Realmente no entiendo la mayoría de las cosas que hablaba cuando se trata del manejo de mi carrera pero, confiaba en él. Yo sólo quiero pintar. Quisiera que él y Carter que agradaran. No podía entender por qué Blaine odiaba tanto a Carter. Me encanta Carter. Era tan bueno conmigo. Si no fuera por él, aun estaría trabajando en el Gap en Westerville. Le debó por darme una oportunidad. Por traerme Nueva York en primer lugar. No entendía por qué Blaine pensó que era tan malo.

Llegué con Carter a las 7:00 pm. Wow. Las leyendas eran ciertas. El penthouse de Carter era increíble. ¿Cómo es que sólo era un par de años más joven que mi papá y sin embargo, se veía de 35 y mi papá se veía más viejo?

"Ah, Jeremiah. Bienvenido mi amigo. Déjame traerte una copa de vino."

Me sentí un poco nervioso por el vino. Blaine no quería que bebiera si no estaba él conmigo. Siempre decía, no podía manejar mi licor. Pero, estaría a salvo con Carter.

Acepté la copa.

"¿Quién más viene esta noche?"

"Oh, sólo tú y yo Jeremiah. Sólo tú y yo."

La cena estaba deliciosa. Tenía otra copa de vino. Cuando terminamos, Carter me encamino por su colección. Él tenía tantas piezas asombrosas. Su gusto era impecable. Me siento muy aunado que alguien como Carter en realidad piense que soy talentoso.

"Y aquí, Jeremiah, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti."

Abrió la puerta. Era su habitación. El cuarto era enorme y en el centro estaba la cama más grande que había visto. Y, encima de la cama… estaba una de mis pinturas.

"¡Oh! ¡Carter!" Me quede sin palabras. ¿Pensó que una de mis piezas era lo suficientemente buena para colgarla en su habitación? Oh, ¡wow! Me dieron ganas de llorar.

"No puedo creer que tienes algo mío en tu habitación. Eso es tan genial. ¡Me siento muy honrado!"

"Jeremiah, siempre te he dicho que eres un artista muy talentoso y dotado. Tus creaciones son magnificas y hermosas. Al igual que tú."

Se acercó a mí. Me sentí un poco mareado y caliente.

"Sabes que te encuentro muy hermoso Jeremiah."

Me sentía mareado. La cabeza me punzaba.

"Um… ¿Carter? Creo que necesito sentarme."

"Por supuesto. Siéntate aquí. En la cama."

Me senté. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado. Y estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. Podía oír la voz de Carter pero realmente no podía enfocar su rostro.

"Sabes Jeremiah. He hecho un gran esfuerzo por ti en los últimos años. Puse en marcha tu carrera. Te di un lugar para trabajar. Te ayude a mudarte a Nueva York y encontrar un departamento. Te di una familia aquí. ¿No crees que me debes por mi generosidad Jeremiah?"

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué no podía pensar claramente?

"Um, sí Carter."

"Luces caliente Jeremiah. Vamos a deshacernos de algo de tu ropa. Te sentirás mejor."

XXXXXXXXXX

¿Por qué estaba desnudo?

¿Blaine? ¿Blaine donde estas?

Podía sentir algo presionándose contra mis labios. Abrí mi boca y lo acepte. No sabia bien. ¿Blaine? No. No. Esto no estaba bien. No sabia bien. No sabia como Blaine.

"¿Blaine?"

"Shh, no Jeremiah. No Blaine. Sólo relájate."

¿Carter?

Traté de incorporarme pero no pude. Podía oír a Carter hablándome.

"Me debes, ¿Verdad Jeremiah?"

"Sí." Eso era verdad. Le debía. Era tan bueno conmigo.

"Y, quieres hacerme feliz, ¿No es así?"

"Por supuesto Carter."

"Entonces abre la boca."

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Abrí la boca.

No. Esto no estaba bien. No era Blaine. ¿Dónde estaba Blaine?

Carter se movía adentro y afuera de mi boca. ¿Por qué estaba mamando a Carter? No estaba bien. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Traté de alejarlo pero no pude.

"Oh, Jeremiah… chupa mi pene Jeremiah. Chúpalo fuerte… justo como se lo haces a él."

No. No. No. No quería hacer esto. Sólo quería a Blaine. ¿Dónde estaba él?

Pero no pude detenerme. Lo sentí tensarse y explotó en mi boca. No sabia bien. Esto no era el semen de Blaine. Sabía su sabor.

"Oh, Jeremiah. Eso fue asombroso. Vamos a descansar un momento."

"Está bien Carter." Sí. Descansar. Necesitaba descansar. Estaba cansado.

XXXXXXXX

Desperté con alguien besándome. Correspondí el beso. Espera. No se sentía bien. ¿Por qué no podía enfocar?

"¿Blaine?"

No hubo respuesta.

Oh. Oh. ¡OH! Alguien estaba dentro de mí. No se sentía bien.

"¿Blaine?"

"Oh, Jeremiah. Te sientes tan jodidamente apretado. Oh… dios… mío… ugh."

¿Qué? ¿Carter?

"¿Ese que ese pequeño hobbit alguna vez te coge? Oh… mierda… te sientes tan jodidamente increíble. Tan… condenadamente… apretado…"

"No. Carter… alto. Yo… no puedo hacer… esto. Le pertenezco a Blaine."

"No, Jeremiah. Tú me perteneces a mí."

XXX

Cuando desperté, mi cabeza punzaba. Carter estaba recostado al mi lado.

"Buen día hermoso."

¿Por qué estaba en su cama?

"Um, ¿Carter? ¿Por qué estoy en tu cama?"

"¿No recuerdas?"

"¿Recordar qué?"

"Me atacaste Jeremiah. No que me este quejando. Sólo que siempre pensé que era ridículamente leal a Blaine. No tenía idea que estuvieras interesado en coger."

"¿Y-y-yo… te ataqué?"

"Sí, querido chico. Fuiste muy seductor. ¿Cómo podía resistirme?"

No. No. No. Yo no haría eso. No le haría eso a Blaine.

"Yo…"

"Sí. ¿Jeremiah?"

No podía respirar.

"¿Jeremiah? ¡Jeremiah, respira! Estas teniendo un ataqué de pánico. ¡Respira!"

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué he hecho?

"Carter, prométeme. ¡No le puedes decir a Blaine! ¡No puedes! Me dejará y yo no puedo vivir sin él. Por favor Carter. ¡Blaine no puede enterarse!"

"Bueno Jeremiah. Soy feliz de hacerte ese pequeño favor, si tú haces uno por mí."

Tomó un pedazo de papel de su cómoda.

* * *

**_Ya nos dijo Jeremiah un poco lo que paso pero falta saber por qué se sentía así :S siéntanse libres de odiar a Carter lol. Ok esto lo pude hacer con mi lap por eso la hora, esta loca por que de repente el teclado falla o se desconecta la señal de internet inalambrico y es muy fastidioso pero ahora no me dio tanta lata. Espero que pasen un buen fin de semana nos leemos el Lunes. Y gracias por los Reviews como siempre los aprecio mucho bye._**


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Hola :D antes que nada disculpen que actualice hasta ahora pero la verdad me entretuve demasiado en FB y en mi pagina de Glee lol que ya no me dio tiempo de terminar el capítulo. Pero como compensación trataré de el Sábado o Domingo publicar otro capitulo aparte del de Mañana y el Viernes. Los dejo para que disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traduccción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 17

VO Blaine

Me sentí enfermo.

Pensé que iba a vomitar.

Jeremiah seguía hablando.

"Nunca pude entender cómo termine en la cama con él. Sabía que nunca, nunca te haría eso pero… no podía entenderlo. Llegué a la conclusión de que… tenía que haber sucedido como él dijo. Nada más tenía sentido. Hasta que Alicia vino conmigo."

"¿Alicia?"

"Sí. Después de esa noche en el estudio, Alicia tuvo que pedir cosas para mí. Al principio ella estaba ordenando ciertas cosas cada semana. Entonces, decidió hacer un inventario de todo. Al igual, cada cosa que la galería usa y necesita. Dijo que sería la oportunidad perfecta para asegurarse de que estábamos bien surtidos de cosas y para hacer algunas comparaciones de precios. Se enfoco en este gran proyecto. Ha estado trabajando por semanas en esto. Cómo sea, ella estaba en la oficina de Carter, pasando por su armario cuando encontró estos viales. No sabía para qué eran. Buscó los nombres. Midzolan y Temazepam."

Hizo una pausa.

"Son conocidas como drogas de violación, Blaine. Ahí fue cuando todo encajó. Entre el vino y las drogas, no podía recordar nada. Sabía que algo había pasado y… confié en Carter. Aunque sabía que nunca te engañaría… no podía encontrar otra razón para que yo estuviera en su cama. Y… él me dijo que… yo era quien lo quiso… yo… no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer. Estaba asustado. Sabía que me dejarías, justo cómo lo hiciste. Me prometió que no diría nada si firmaba el contrato. Así qué lo hice."

No.

No. No. No.

Ese hijo- de- perra.

Sostuve mi cabeza en mis manos. Carter me había jugado. Jugado a Jeremiah. Había conseguido todo lo que quería. Un ridículo bloqueo de Jeremiah y yo fuera de la foto.

Y yo le ayudé. Al tener tan poca fe en Jeremiah. Debía haberlo sabido mejor. Después de 5 años, debería haberlo sabido mejor.

"Jeremiah… yo…"

"Está bien Blaine. En serio. Está bien. Se acabó."

Nos sentamos ahí en silencio hasta que él volvió a hablar.

"Así que, ya no estoy ahí."

"¿Qué?"

"Me fui. ¿No creías en serio que me quedaría después de encontrar todo esto?"

"Pero… ¿Qué pasa con el contrato? ¿Fuiste a la corte? Por favor, ¿No me digas que le diste el 40% de tus pinturas?"

Jeremiah me sonrió. "Por supuesto que no. Me dejo ir. No tenía opción. Alicia y yo lo confrontamos por las drogas. Alicia amenazo con ir a la policía. De repente ella recordó incidentes anteriores de mujeres y hombres jóvenes que parecían confundidos por los encuentros que tenían con Carter pero no podían recordar con claridad."

"Entonces, ¿Dónde estás pintando?"

"Renté un estudio con el anticipo en efectivo que recibí de Curtis Osinka."

"¿Qué?"

Jeremiah se encogió de hombros. "Me dijiste que me hiciera cargo de mi carrera, lo hice. Resulta que Curtis era la razón por la que Carter estaba tan ansioso de que terminara. Está en el proceso de terminar la construcción de su sede Europea. Cada piso cuanta con el trabajo de un artista. Soy el 10º piso."

Buena maldición. ¿Quién demonios era este Jeremiah? Lo miraba en estado de shock. Me sonrió con timidez.

"Oh, eso me recuerda." Sacó un sobre y me lo dio.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Dinero por silencio."

"¿Qué?"

"Le dije a Carter que tenía que pagar para mantenerme callado."

En el sobre había dos cheques. Una hecha para mí por $500,000 y otro hecho para la compañía productora del show por $250,000.

"Jeremiah…" Me quedé sin palabras.

"Le dije a Carter que tenía que pagarte y donar a ese show fuera de Broadway que estas haciendo. ¿Crees que le hice darme lo suficiente?"

"Depende. ¿Cuánto conseguiste?"

"Lo mismo que tú, $500,000."

"Extorsionaste más de un millón de dólares de Carter?"

Jeremiah me miro directamente a los ojos. "lo que me quitó… me hizo perder no tiene precio."

Nos sentamos ahí en silencio. Me quedé mirando a Jeremiah. Era como si hubiera crecido durante la noche. Estaba orgulloso de él. No me necesita más. Y yo en realidad estaba bien con eso.

"Blaine… el chico en tu habitación…"

Uh oh.

"Parece muy familiar."

Lo había olvidado. Jeremiah había visto a Kurt años atrás durante un viaje al centro comercial. Habíamos ido a la Tienda Gap donde Jeremiah trabajaba. Había sido una pesadilla. Los celos de Jeremiah habían estado en toda su fuerza y más tarde, había pagado un alto precio.

"Es Kurt. De la preparatoria."

"Eso pensé."

Jeremiah se puso de pie. "Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería. Decirte la verdad y darte el dinero."

"Jeremiah… lo siento."

"No lo estés Blaine. No fue culpa tuya. Carter es un idiota. Tenías razón todo el tiempo. Justo como siempre. Nunca debí de haber confiado en él."

"Y yo debería de haber confiado en ti, Jeremiah."

No dijo nada.

Nos quedamos allí. Acercó la mano y le dio vueltas a uno de mis rizos con su dedo.

"Gracias por… todo Blaine. Siempre, siempre te amare."

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

* * *

_**Sooooo, capítulo corto y la última vez que sabemos de Jeremiah. A partir de ahora se viene Klaine, Klaine y Klaine lol. Ok conseguí el permiso de traducir una historia que se llama "Hold My Heart" el cual comenzaré ya que haya terminado este. También me sugirieron "Treasure Lust" el cual esta en Tumblr y como no me se mover bien ahí no he podido leerlo pero lo haré lol. Cómo sea si tienen más sugerencias son bienvenidas, lo único que pido es que estén completos y que no los hayan comenzado a traducir alguien más. **_

_**Otra cosa. Cómo saben Glee ya comienza este Jueves :D lo cual me pone muuuuy feliz lol así que tal vez cambie el horario dejando solo Lunes y Miércoles o ya sea que pase de los Viernes a los Sábados aun no lo sé, ya lo haré saber :D ok cuídense y nos leemos mañana, bye :D**_


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Hi :3 les traigo nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste a mi me gusto lol. **_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 18

VO Kurt

¿Qué estaba tomando tanto tiempo?

Sentí como si hubiera estado esperando a que Blaine regresara por horas.

¿Qué podría querer Jeremiah?

Trate de mantenerme racional y calmado. Un asunto de negocios. Eso tenía sentido. Después de todo, Blaine había manejado todo los asuntos de negocios de Jeremiah por años. Jeremiah probablemente sabía muy poco acerca de sus propias cuentas, finanzas etc.

Pero, estaba asustado. Blaine era débil cuando se refiere a Jeremiah. Había visto eso con todo lo del fiasco de las 12 horas en el estudio. Tal vez sea muy pronto para que sea inmune.

Maldición. Las cosas han ido tan bien. Blaine y yo estábamos haciéndonos más cercanos y parecía más feliz. No quería ver todo el progreso que ha hecho, destruido.

Había pasado una hora.

Suficiente.

Me puse de pie. Iba a ir por Blaine. No me importaba si me veía como un loco celoso. No iba a dejar que Blaine sea empujado de nuevo en la piscina de la depresión en la que ha estado. Él finalmente ha salido y no iba a dejarlo ahogar de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta cuando se abrió de golpe.

"¡Hey!" Blaine se sorprendió de verme ahí parado. "¿A dónde ibas?"

"Um…" Ahora me sentía tonto. No dije nada. Blaine entrecerró los ojos y me miró.

"¿Por casualidad tu... ibas a rescatarme?" Hizo una sexy y traviesa sonrisa.

"Uh… um… no…"

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a moverse hacia mí lentamente. Hablaba en voz baja y seductora.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde ibas Kurt?"

"Uh…" No podía pensar claramente con él mirándome de esa manera. Había comenzado a moverme hacia atrás. Me encontré con la cama y me senté.

Se puso de pie frente a mí, puso sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla e inclinó mi cara hacia él. Pasó un dedo suavemente por mi garganta y luego puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara, se inclinó y me besó. Otro suave y apasionado beso. Pasó su lengua por mis labios ligeramente hasta que abrí mi boca y su lengua toco suavemente la mía. Luego se aparto y me miró.

"No has respondido mi pregunta."

¿Pregunta? ¿Qué pregunta?

"¿Huh?"

Se rió. "Está bien si ibas a venir por mí. Entiendo."

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y suspiró. "Déjame que te cuente lo que Jeremiah quería."

Él me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Realmente tenemos que tener esta conversación ahora? Yo quería más beso.

Me contó toda la historia.

Wow

Maldición.

Carter era un psicópata.

Vi el rosto de Blaine. Esto significaba que Jeremiah había sido realmente fiel. No había razón para que Blaine lo tuviera que dejar. Seguro, el mundo exterior podría probablemente encontrar un montón de razones por qué su relación era poco saludable pero… para él y Jeremiah… había funcionado.

¿Lo quería de vuelta? Tal vez me maté pero, tenía que saber.

"Entonces, ¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Así que… tú y Jeremiah…"

Él parecía sorprendido.

"¿Yo y Jeremiah, qué? ¿Volver a estar juntos?"

"Bueno… no lo habrías dejado si no hubiera pensado que te engaño con Carter, ¿Cierto?"

"Bueno… probablemente no pero… no volvería. No puedo volver."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque… estoy enamorado de otra persona."

Se volteó hacia mí y me besó apasionadamente. Empezó a subir a mi regazo. Me moví más atrás sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Me empujó hacia abajo en mi espalda y se levanto sobre mí. Estaba mirándome a los ojos con demasiada intensidad, no pude parpadear.

"Te amo Kurt. En serio lo hago. Por favor… por favor dime que me amas." En realidad parecía un poco asustado.

"Te amo Blaine."

Estaba besándome otra vez. Oh, cómo quería esto. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y lo acerqué. Sus besos eran más profundos ahora, más fuertes y demandantes. Entrelacé mis dedos en sus rizos y agarré su cabello. Comenzó a rozar su erección en mí y pude sentir nuestros penes presionados juntos a través de nuestra ropa. Ohhh. Estaba tan exitado, me sentí mareado.

Después comenzó a moverse hacia abajo. Mi cuerpo estaba gritando en silencio, ¡sí, sí, sí!

Desabrochó mis pantalones y los jalo lentamente con mis bóxers, libreándome. Luego volvió a subir y tiró de mi camisa, junto con la suya. Empezó a besarme de nuevo mientras se rosaba en mí. Susurró, "Quiero hacerte sentir bien Kurt. ¿Puedo?"

"Sí."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Gemí, "Sí, sí, sí."

Empezó a besar y lamer muy lentamente su camino por mi cuerpo. Besos pequeños y pequeñas lamidas a mi cuello, mi pecho, mi estomago. Prestando más atención a mis pezones que estaban muy sensibles. Grité mientras giraba su lengua alrededor de cada uno y los chupaba con suavidad. En el momento en que me tomo con su boca, estaba a punto de explotar pero de alguna manera, él supo cómo controlar mi orgasmo. Trabajo su boca arriba y abajo, haciendo algo increíble con su lengua. No me pude aguantar. Agarré su cabello y empecé a empujarme en su boca. Gimió y me tomó todo adentro. Seguí entrando y saliendo, más rápido y más duro. No pude tener suficiente de él, tan caliente y húmedo alrededor de mí. Estaba follando su boca y gimiendo su nombre. "Blaine… oh… ugh… Blaine… oh mierda… Blaine… voy a… voy a… ¡Uf!" Mi liberación fluía pero, en lugar de tragar, me deslizó de su boca y me vine sobre todo mi estomago.

Me recosté ahí, nadando en los sentimientos de calidez y relajación de mi orgasmo. Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, él me miraba. Lucía malévolamente caliente y sexy. No quitaba sus ojos de los míos cuando se inclino hacia abajo y poco apoco… lamió… mi… semen… de… mi… estómago.

Maldición.

Era lo más pervertido, caliente, sucio que jamás haya visto.

Se tomó su tiempo. Poco a poco lamió y luego mirando a mis ojos antes de agacharse para lamer más. Era tan erótico, sentí que empezaba a ponerme duro de nuevo a pesar de de mi orgasmo de hace tan solo 5 minutos. Cuando terminó, me besó profundamente. Me saboreé a mi mismo en su lengua. Luego me susurró, "¿Te hice sentir bien Kurt?"

¿Estaba bromeando?

"Sí, Blaine. Increíblemente bien. Absolutamente increíble."

* * *

_**Waaaa se dijeron te amo por fin lol ¿Les gusto? Pero aun tendrán algo de problemas :( hehe. Mañana ya comienza la 5ª Temporada de Glee y estará lleno de Klaine ya quiero que empiece :D. Ok las actualizaciones, me gustaría seguir como ahora pero me conozco y se que lo Viernes con la emoción de los capítulos nuevos voy a estar más que distraída así que no creo que vaya a hacer algo para traducir y los fines de semana es cuando más me concentro en leer fics así que, no creo que vaya a publicar, aveces ni prendo mi lap. Entonces las publicaciones se quedan los Lunes y Miércoles a excepción de cuando estén en break de transmisiones, creo que es después del episodio tributo a Cory/Finn y la pausa de invierno. **_

_**Bueno dicho esto nos leemos hasta el Lunes, cuídense mucho y disfruten el inicio de temporada, bye.**_


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Hola creo que esta haciendo costumbre publicar más tarde pero tengo mis razones las cuales pondré al final :D Los dejo para que disfruten la lectura.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva. **_

* * *

Capítulo 19

VO Blaine

A medida que el barco flotaba en el agua, hacia el Viñedo, miré al cielo y reflexioné en cuanto había cambiado desde nuestra última visita.

A diferencia de la última vez, yo estaba feliz y mi corazón había regresado a mi pecho. No estaba al 100% pero, estaba cada vez más cerca cada día.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Jeremiah había venido a verme por lo que ahora entendía, era la última vez. Sabiendo que esta fuera del cuidado de Carter y parecía estar cuidando de sí mismo, lo hacía fácil pero, aun era duro imaginar realmente mi vida sin él. Durante cinco años había sido mi vida y ahora, estaba completamente libre de Jeremiah. Me imaginé que me sentí como un padre cuando su hijo crece y va a la universidad. ¿Qué hacer con todo ese tiempo libre y energía mental?

Había estado pasando el mío mamando el infierno fuera de Kurt.

Jeremiah siempre había dicho que dar mamadas era mi talento número uno. Él no le importaba mi título en negocios, mi canto, baile, etc. "Lo que haces con tu boca Blaine…" y se desvanecería en sueños de mí mamándolo. Al parecer, Kurt coincidía. No se cansaba de mi boca a su alrededor y yo no me cansaba de hacerlo. Amaba escucharlo gemir y lloriqueando y gritando. Y me encantaba ver su cara cuando encontré diferentes formas de digerir su semen. Esa era la mejor parte. Las expresiones faciales de Kurt cuando lamía semen de su estomago o lo atrapaba en mi mano y lo lamia de mis dedos, no tenían precio. Creo que lo excitaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Para mí, había un significado más profundo detrás de esto. Quería que él supiera que lo quería. Cada gota de él. Sabía lo mucho que lo había lastimado cuando le rechacé en la preparatoria asó que, quería asegurarme que supiera que era sexy como el infierno y que estaba completamente atraído a él. Mamarlo era mi manera de demostrádselo porque, no estaba listo para sexo. No aun. Estaba nervioso. Sólo había tenido sexo de una forma. Rudo, fuerte y brutal. Sabía que no sería de esa forma con Kurt entonces… ¿Cómo sería? Quería hacer el amor con él pero… ¿Qué es lo que él quiere hacerme? Sabía que no trataría de cogerme sin sentido pero… si quería hacerme el amor con suavidad, ¿Me gustaría? ¿Qué tal si el único tipo de sexo que podía disfrutar era el tipo de castigar? Entonces ¿Qué?

Sabía que lo estaba confundiendo. Cada vez que trataba de hacerme cosas, lo detenía para darle la vuelta y en su lugar mamarlo. Sabía que le gustaba pero, no quería que accidentalmente terminara haciéndole sentir rechazado de nuevo.

¿Por qué nada podía ser fácil para mí?

XXXX

Russ y Mike nos encontraron en el muelle y nos saludaron como si fuéramos sus hijos, regresando a casa después de años fuera. Ambos estaban burbujeando con la alegría y el entusiasmo de la fiesta del Sábado. Esperaban más de 200 personas. Debido al tamaño y la cantidad de trabajo necesario, decidieron contratar equipo adicional de planificación y ayuda de instalación con un desglose completo y de limpieza. Como resultado, hay menos que hacer para nosotros de lo inicialmente previsto así que, en realidad tendríamos más tiempo para dar la vuelta e ir a la playa. Kurt y yo acordamos que podíamos manejar haciendo eso por dos semanas.

El Martes, Mike y yo estábamos sentados en Playa del Sur, mientras que Russ y Kurt estaban fuera reuniendo conchas. Después de unos minutos de conversación ociosa, Mike se puso personal. Muy personal.

"Entonces, Blaine. Te ves mucho mejor de lo que estabas la última vez que estuviste aquí. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kurt?"

"Bien."

Hizo una pausa por un momento y luego me miró.

"¿Están durmiendo juntos?"

Está bien, eso fue un infierno de una pregunta que hacer a alguien.

"Define dormir."

Se rió. "Lo siento. No quise sonar entrometido. Es sólo que… Kurt y yo hablamos un poco sobre ti… él… la última vez que estuvieron aquí. Supongo que simplemente quería saber si todo había funcionado para ustedes."

"Bueno… Kurt ha estado durmiendo en mi cama por varios meses ahora pero… no, no hemos tenido sexo."

"¿Por qué no?"

Miré hacia el agua. No iba a contestar eso.

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos antes de que Mike hablara de nuevo.

"Blaine, no tengas miedo de dejar a Kurt amarte de forma diferente a la que has sido amado en el pasado."

Kurt me había advertido de que Mike y Russ podían leer mentes. Qué demonios. Podría usar algo de orientación antes de que jodiera las cosas.

"¿Qué si no me gusta?"

"Lo harás."

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Porqué, viene de un mejor lugar que el amor que has recibió antes."

Eso no era justo. Jeremiah me amaba con todo su corazón.

"¿Cómo sabes? Tú no sabes nada del amor que nos teníamos…"

"No me entiendas mal Blaine. No estoy juzgando y no estoy diciendo que él no te amaba. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que el amor de Kurt es mejor porque no es egoísta o de un solo lado… o sutilmente abusivo. Tienes razón. No sé nada de tu relación anterior pero, sé como lucias la última vez que estuviste aquí y sé por qué. Y no era solo porque pensaste que te traicionó. Era mucho más profundo que eso. Años más profundo. Confía en mí. He estado ahí."

Estaba callado. Miré a Mike. Decidí confiar en él.

"Él solía coger brutalmente el infierno fuera de mí. Todos los días."

"¿Lo disfutabas?"

Miré a la arena. "¿Honestamente? Sí pero…"

"Pero, ¿Qué?"

"Kurt no es así y no quiero que sea así pero… ¿Qué si es la única forma que… funciono?"

"Confía en mí. No lo es. Simplemente es todo lo que conoces. Dale a Kurt la oportunidad de ayudarte a descubrir un diferente tipo de sexo junto con un diferente tipo de amor. Créeme Blaine. No te arrepentirás. Tienes una segunda oportunidad en el romance con Kurt. Sugiero que lo agarres y no lo dejes ir."

"Lo amo."

"Lo sé. Ahora, déjalo que te ame."

XXXX

Esa noche, Russ y Mike decidieron ir a ver la puesta de sol en la playa. Kurt y yo estábamos cansados así que decidimos quedarnos en la casa y relajarnos. Me di una ducha.

Cuando salí, Kurt estaba sentado en la cama leyendo Vogue.

"¿Has visto mis pantalones de jogging? Sé que los empaqué pero, no puedo encontrarlos por ningún lado."

Kurt no respondió. Me estaba mirando. Se levanto de la cama y se acercó a mí. Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me empujo hasta tocar la pared de la habitación.

"¿Kurt? ¿Qué estas…"

Su beso me calló y me hizo sentir mareado. Sus labios sabían cómo algodón de azúcar. Tan suave, delicioso y dulce. Siguió besándome y entonces susurró, "Quiero hacerte sentir bien, Blaine. ¿Puedo?"

La misma línea que había usado con él.

Dudé. ¿Qué tenía en mente? Y luego, "Quiere chuparte el pene, ¿Blaine? ¿Puedo? ¿Por favor? Estoy muriendo por saborearte. Quiero sentir tu semen en mi boca y tragar cada… simple… gota."

Joder. ¿Kurt hablando sucio? No hay manera que pudiera resistir eso.

"Sí."

Tiró de la toalla, dejándome completamente desnudo. Puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y las deslizó hacia abajo mientras caía de rodillas. Lamió desde la base hasta llegar a la cabeza y luego hacia debajo de nuevo.

Mierda.

Siguió haciendo esto una y otra vez, volviéndome loco con anticipación. Finalmente, cuando mi cuerpo temblaba y yo gemía demasiado fuerte, me llevo a su boca. Estaba sorprendido por lo poderosa que se sentía su boca. Sus movimientos eran profundos y suaves y tan jodidamente fuerte. Kurt estaba chupándome como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tomó sus manos y apretó mi culo, sus dedos derecho por la línea de mi trasero.

Se sentía tan sucio y excitante. Justo cuando pensé que no podría ponerme más excitado, comenzó a tararear.

Ohhh, a la mierda…

Estaba sobrecargado sensorialmente. Agarré su cabello y lo empujé contra mí, obligándome completamente por su garganta. "Oh, mierda. Kurt, Kurt, voy a, voy a, Kurt, voy a venirme, Kuuuurrrrt."

Casi me caí hacia adelante del ataque. La sensación de él tragando., me hizo pensar justo me pude duro de nuevo. Me deslice por la pared hasta el suelo y me senté allí con los ojos cerrados. Kurt se deslizó a mi lado y me sostuvo la mano. Besó suavemente cada uno de mis dedos y luego besó la palma de mi mano antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué me das las gracias? Yo debería de darte las gracias eso fue jodidamente increíble."

"Te estoy agradeciendo porque he querido hacer eso hace tiempo y… nunca me dejabas."

Oh. Supuse que él estaba en mí. Volteé hacia él.

"Lo siento Kurt. Yo solo…" ¿Cuánto quería decirle de mis miedos sexuales? No lo hice. "Sólo quería asegurarme que sintieras cuanto realmente te quiero. Quería concentrarme en hacerte sentir bien y, borrar toda la mierda que te dije sobre no estar sexualmente atraído por ti en la preparatoria. Estoy extremadamente atraído a ti. Todo de ti. Cada simple gota. Sabes delicioso."

"Al igual que tú. No puedo esperar por más." Lamió sus labios.

Demonios. Me sentí poniéndome duro de nuevo.

"Escucha Blaine. Aprecio tu… esfuerzo. Créeme, en serio, en serio, _en serio_ aprecio tu boca y todo lo que haces con ella pero, quiero complacerte también. No es todo sobre mí."

Kurt se movió para sentarse en frente de mí. Tomó mis manos y me miro directo a los ojos.

"Blaine… déjame que me ocupe de ti para variar. Tú siempre has estado cuidando de otra persona. Déjame cuidar de ti. Déjame amarte. Y conforme te sientas mejor y más fuerte, puedes empezar a cuidar de mí. Cuidaremos uno del otro. No tienes que hacerlo todo Blaine. Una relación debería ser dar y recibir. Cada persona cuidando de la otra. Pero primero, déjame amarte… duro para ayudarte a sentirte al 100% todo de nuevo."

No estaba seguro de que decir. No estaba acostumbrado a ser cuidado.

Dejé escapar una risita. "¿Amarme, duro?" Ya me estaba amando fuerte. Me pongo duro cada vez que venía al cuarto. Leyó mi mente porque de repente me miró muy seductoramente.

"Sí, Blaine Anderson el Warbler, quiero amarte… duro. Más duro de lo que has sido amado en tu vida."

No pude evitar preguntarme si quería cogerme de esa manera también…

* * *

_**Poco a poco pero Blaine va mejorando :3 y Kurt quería y tenía que quitarse las ganas jajaj. **_

_**¿Vieron como le pidió matrimonio Blaine a Kurt? Es de lo más hermoso que he visto en Glee y como de costumbre tenía que ser para Klaine lol. En serio todo como Blaine junto los otros clubs, la música, el discurso OMG! el discurso fue perfecto y al final como le pidió que se casara con él Ooowww, la cara de Kurt todo el tiempo jajaj como primero le decía a su papá que sabía a donde iban y lo pensaba y a la mera hora BAM tiene anillo lol. Ahora amo a Brad Falchuk que es quien escribió el capitulo. **_

_**Ahora si mis razones :D El jueves justo cuando estaba tratando de ver All You Need Is Love y la escena donde Blaine le propone matrimonio a Kurt, una de mis perras empezó a tener sus cachorros, son 7 bueno fueron 8 pero uno no sobrevivió y la cosa es que ahora estoy al pendiente de uno de sus cachorros porque los demás la dejan atrás y casi no come, por eso estoy revisando a cada rato que este comiendo porque me da miedo a que se muera también. Y eso me distrae mucho. Bueno nos leemos el Miércoles ya solo quedan 9 capítulos grrr jajaj. Cuídense mucho bye.**_


	20. Capítulo 20

_**HOLA! Mil disculpas por tardarme una semana en actualizar pero tuve unos problemas. Pero ya les traigo el capítulo 20 y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 20

VO Kurt

La mañana de la fiesta llegó, oscura, sombría y aterradora. Estaba lloviendo afuera.

Blaine y yo nos recostamos en la cama, completamente entrelazados, escuchando la lluvia. Era tan cálido y acogedor. Quería quedarme ahí todo el día pero, sabíamos que Russ estaba probablemente teniendo un ataque. Decidimos ir a dar apoyo de reserva a Mike.

Efectivamente, Russ y Mike estaban parados frente al enorme ventanal mirando hacia afuera. Russ parecía devastado mientras que Mike miraba a Russ con divertida preocupación.

"¡Esta arruinado! ¡Solo arruinado!" Russ se lamentó. "¿Cómo se atreve a llover hoy de todos los día?" Los cuatro nos quedamos viendo hacía afuera mientras Russ quedó fascinado con la injusticia de la madre naturaleza. De repente, Mike se quitó su camisa, abrió las puertas de cristal francés que llevaba a la terraza, salió corriendo, y comenzó a bailar alrededor en sus shorts. Parecía como un loco. Blaine me sonrió y nos quitó nuestras camisas y nos unimos a él afuera. Estábamos brincando y bailando mientras Russ nos veía desde la ventana, una ligera mirada de horror en su rostro. Mike nos gritó, "¡Este es el baile de no lluvia!" Blaine agarró mis manos y dimos vueltas. Mike se nos unió y nos quedamos dando vueltas en círculos, dando alaridos, gritando y riendo.

Dejó de llover.

Miramos al cielo y empezamos a gritar. Increíble.

Russ salió corriendo y tiró a Mike en un abrazo y un beso muy apasionado. "Tu continuas haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo." Mike se echó a reír .Comenzaron a besarse y desaparecieron silenciosamente arriba mientras que Blaine yo nos sentamos en la terraza, admirando nuestra habilidad de controlar el clima.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. "Mike haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Russ. Incluso después de todos estos años, están muy enamorados."

Blaine tomó mi mano. "Espero poder hacerte feliz Kurt. Lo voy a intentar pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Estoy…"

Me volteé hacia él. "¿Qué es? Dime."

Me miró. Sus ojos estaban tristes. Sentí mi corazón romperse un poco.

"Estoy asustado. Estoy asustado… estoy demasiado en un desastre. Demasiado… jodido en ciertas cosas. Sólo… no quiero herirte."

"¿Qué cosas?"

Me miró pero no dijo nada.

"¿Blaine?"

Se levantó. "Vamos a desayunar."

"¿Blaine?" Caminó a la casa.

Paciencia.

* * *

La fiesta debía empezar a las 7:00 pm así que para las 5:00 pm, todo el lugar estaba lleno de actividad. Russ ordenando el personal de instalación mientras que Mike tripulaba la cocina. Blaine y yo corrimos en torno a ayudar cuando era necesario. Alrededor de las 6:30 pm nos fuimos arriba para ducharnos y vestirnos. Yo había elegido nuestros atuendos para la noche. Blaine miró la camisa rosa y los shorts a juego de color rosa a cuadros que acomode en la cama, con cautela. Se sintió aliviado al ver que había elegido una versión más masculina del atuendo para él, en azul. Mientras estaba en la ducha, él corrió la cortina y entro conmigo. Me besó suavemente. "Lamento lo de esta mañana. Yo sólo… no quiero detenerme en mis problemas y esa mierda. Sólo quiero enfocarme en nosotros… en ti."

"Pero Blaine, enfocarnos en tus problemas es parte de enfocarnos en nosotros."

Se quedó en silencio por un momento. Sus ojos estaban tristes de nuevo. Me miró. "Te amo Kurt."

"Te amo Blaine."

No dijo nada más así que decidí dejarlo ir. Después de todo, teníamos una fiesta a que asistir.

La gente comenzó a llegar justo a las 7:00 pm y para las 8:00 pm, el lugar estaba lleno. Para las 9:00 pm, era una locura. Había gente por todas partes, bebiendo, riendo, bailando y pasándolo muy bien. Había un montón de gente de la fiesta en la que Blaine y yo habíamos asistido a principios de verano, así como muchas caras nuevas. Fue sorprendente ver que muchas personas gay van de fiesta con heterosexuales. Las diferencias entre la costa Este contra al Oeste, nunca dejaron de sorprenderme.

Había perdido a Blaine en algún lugar entre la multitud. Había estado manteniendo un ojo en él porque estaba seguro que estaba en su tercera copa de vino y, había visto a Raki en la multitud. Blaine me había dicho del interés de Raki en él y yo estaba totalmente preparado para ir todo como novio maldito en su culo.

Al mirar por la habitación, mis ojos se posaron en un magnifico dios Griego de un hombre que me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa.

Mark.

Una vez que había tomado una decisión sobre Blaine, había sentido que era justo para mí decirle a Mark. Se había decepcionado pero, habíamos terminado la conversación como amigos. Mientras caminaba hacia mí, una pequeña voz en mi cabeza pregunto, "Por favor, recuérdanos ¿Por qué pasamos en él?"

"¡Hey, Kurt!" Me dio una sonrisa sincera y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Me contuve un gemido.

"¿Cómo estas Mark?"

"Me está yendo bien y a ti también. Te ves encantador. Encantador y sexy."

Me sonrojé. "Gracias." Charlamos durante un rato hasta que, un justo, delgado hombre con cabello castaño oscuro apareció a su lado. Podríamos ser gemelos. Por supuesto, mi atuendo era mejor pero, el suyo era elegante también. Tal vez de la temporada pasada…

"Kurt, me gustaría que conocieras a Jason. Jason, este es Kurt."

Jason y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Estaba seguro que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Mark sabía lo que le gustaba y no se parto de ello. "Es un placer conocerte Kurt. Mark ha hablado con bastante cariño de ti." Le di crédito a Jason. No había ni una nota de maldad en su voz. Por supuesto, ¿Por qué la habría? Le di a un gran chico.

Hablé con Mark y Jason por un rato, mis ojos escaneando el espacio por Blaine. Finalmente me disculpe para buscarlo. Lo encontré en la cocina. Estaba apoyado contra el mostrador, terminando una copa de vino. ¿Cuánto ha sido eso?

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquñi?" Tenía los ojos vidriosos y su sonrisa era traviesa. Estaba borracho y por nada bueno.

"Estaba esperándote Kurt." Se estiró y agarró mi mano, jalándome en un caliente, dulce, envinado, beso.

"Blaine, ¿Cuánto has bebido?"

"No lo suficiente. No te he tenido aún."

Atacó mi boca. Sus besos eran calientes y exigentes y me dejo completamente sin aliento. Mientras aún me besaba, me retrocedió hasta que llegué al refrigerador. Él no iba a aflojar. Finalmente tuve un descanso cuando comenzó a chupar mi cuello. Estaba seguro de que tendría un chupetón. Comenzó a susurrar en mi oído.

"Mmmm Kurt. Siempre sabes tan bien. Amo saborearte Kurt. Tan dulce, sexy y… follable. My dulce, follable Kurt."

Amaba cuando usaba la palabra follable en referencia a mí. Por supuesto… aún tenía que hacerlo pero… al menos sabía que él pensaba en ello. Cuando bebe, de todos modos. Sus manos vagaban arriba y debajo de mi espalda y sobre mi trasero cuando de pronto deslizó su mano por la parte delantera de mis shorts. Jadeé.

"¡Blaine! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Libró mi pene de mis bóxers, envolvió su mano con firmeza alrededor y empezó a bombearme arriba y abajo.

"¡Blaine! ¡Alto! ¡Estamos en la cocina! ¡Hay como, cientos de personas aquí!"

Me ignoró totalmente. Estaba susurrando otra vez. "A quien le importa… quiero hacerte sentir bien. Quiero beberte…"

Yo estaba empezando a caer bajo el hechizo de su mano cuando dos chicos tropezaron en la cocina, riendo. Se congelaron cuando nos vieron. Blaine les dio una gran sonrisa mientras yo me puse escarlata. Ellos sonrieron y salieron con un apresurado. "¡Lo sentimos!"

Esto era una locura.

"¡Blaine! ¡Detente! ¡No podemos hacer esto aquí!" Me ignoró y aceleró sus movimientos.

Ohhh, mierda. Ok. Teníamos que salir de la cocina. "¡Vamos!" Comencé a empujarlo fuera de la habitación, con sus manos aun en mis shorts. Nos retrocedí en la primera habitación que llegamos, el estudio de Russ.

Le di una patada a la puerta detrás de nosotros. Blaine empezó a besarme de nuevo mientras apretaba su agarre en mi pene y aumentaba la velocidad de su bombeo. Podía sentir mi orgasmo empezando a girar alrededor y subir. Iba a arruinar mis shorts.

"Blaine… vas a hacer que me venga… oh… todo… sobre mis shorts… y… tu mano." Comenzó a susurrar de nuevo. "Mmm, sí Kurt. Por favor… por favor córrete sobre toda mi mano. Quiero atraparlo y beberlo como vino. Vamos Kurt… córrete para mi bebé. Vente duro para mí. Quiero que te vengas tan jodidamente duro."

Bueno, eso lo hizo.

Clavé mis dedos en su cintura y me vine lo más silenciosamente que pude. Estaba tratando de recuperar mi aliento y aclarar mi mente cuando él realmente me regresar.

Quitó cuidadosamente la mano de mis shorts. Mi semen estaba todo sobre su palma, los dedos y el dorso de su mano.

No sé por qué, esto estaba excitándome. Como que realmente me excitaba. Simplemente parecía sucio y desordenado y pervertido y amaba el hecho de que iba a lamer todo como si fuera dulce néctar.

Blaine lamió lentamente su mano mientras me miraba a los ojos. "¿Alguna vez te has probado a ti mismo Kurt? Sabes jodidamente delicioso." Lamió de nuevo y luego levanto su mano hacia mis labios. "Lame."

Oh. Wow. Maldición.

¿Yo quería?

Sintiendo mi vacilación, tomó la parte trasera de su mano y suavemente la seco a lo largo de mi boca. "Lame tus labios, Kurt." Lamí.Tenía un sabor dulce picante y caliente. "¿Ves Kurt? Sabes delicioso. Podría beberte de una copa." Lamió su mano de nuevo. "Mantén tu boca cerrada." Tomó su dedo y embarró semen con cuidado a lo largo de mi boca. Luego se inclinó y lamió. "Mmmm. Nada sabe mejor que tú en ti."

Esta mierda era tan sucia y sexy y… más allá de mis sensibilidades sexuales que, estaba duro otra vez. Después de correrme solo hace 5 minutos.

Nos turnamos para lamer su mano hasta que estaba limpio. Luego paso los siguientes 5 minutos devorando mi boca con besos y hablándome. "Eres tan jodidamente sucio Kurt… y me encanta. Eres tan sucio y follable. No puedo esperar a tenerte en la cama."

¿En serio?

Blaine llegó conmigo arriba así podría cambiarse de ropa. Se acostó en la cama mientras yo trataba de encontrar otro atuendo. Él estaba mirando el techo, hablando borracho. "Amo tu sexy trasero Kurt. Tan, sexy y follable y caliente. Te amo Kurt… tan jodidamente mucho. Tu… tu me rescataste Kurt… me salvaste de…"

"¿De qué Blaine?"

"¿Blaine?"

Se había desmayado.

Lo moví debajo de las sábanas, le di un beso y me dirigí de nuevo a la fiesta.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Blaine con alcohol en las venas es hot lol. Gracias por los Reviews, nos leemos el Miércoles :D bye.**_


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Hola :3 algo tarde pero les trago el capítulo nuevo. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 21

VO Kurt

Era un poco pasada la media noche y la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Nadie parecía como si fueran a irse en algún momento cercano. Me dirigí a Russ y Mike para revisar.

"¿Cómo va?"

"¡Oh Kurt!" exclamó Russ, "¡Maravilloso! ¡Mejor fiesta del año!" se ruborizó de alegría. Mike preguntó, "¿Dónde está Blaine?"

"Demasiado vino. Esta durmiendo arriba." No me perdí la mirada de preocupación que paso por los dos. Traté de tranquilizarlos.

"Está bien. Creo que perdió la cuenta de cuantas copas tomo. Sólo bebe cuando estamos aquí. Nunca en casa." Esto pareció hacerlos sentir mejor.

Vagué por la mesa del buffet para conseguir algo de comer. Cuando comencé a buscar un lugar donde sentarme, Mark me hizo señas para unirme con él y Jason.

"Hey, ¿Dónde está tu amigo?"

"Demasiado vino." Una mirada de preocupación cruzó por la cara de Mark. Decidí que será mejor dar otra respuesta. No quería a la gente pensando que Blaine era un alcohólico.

Jason y yo congeniamos. Sin sorpresa ya que era obvio que Mark salió y encontró un clon de mí. Jason y yo parecíamos como hermanos. Jason incluso estaba en la música. Enseñaba música en una escuela primaria. Cuando se disculpó para ir al baño, tuve la oportunidad de molestar a Mark.

"Entonces, no pudiste tenerme así que, encontraste la segunda mejor persona que pudiste." Se sonrojó un poco. "Me gusta, Mark. Se ve que es lindo y en serio le gustas."

"Sí, por mucho, las cosas han estado bien. Estoy esperando no tener mi corazón roto… de nuevo." Genial. Ahora me sentí mal. Me sonrió. "No puedes culparme por estar decepcionado cuando me rechazaste. ¿Cómo van las cosas con… es Blaine, cierto?"

"Sí, Blaine. Las cosas van… bien, van. Es complicado." Mark frunció el ceño. "Tú no mereces complicaciones. Mereces amor. Amor, felicidad, protección…"

Maldición, pegó en un nervio con la palabra protección. Mark siempre me ha recordado a David. Protección era gran parte de mi relación con David. Miré a Mark. Era un chico grande. Jason estaría muy bien protegido.

"Bueno," Sentí la necesidad de defender a Blaine, "él paso por mucho en su última relación así que, está tomando tiempo por él para sanar y continuar. Estamos… trabajando en superar cosas. Está bien." ¿Lo estaba?

Mark aceptó mi respuesta pero no parecía como si me hubiera creído. Estaba agradecido cuando Jason regresó y quiso bailar lento. Mark envolvió a Jason en sus enormes brazos. Russ y Mike estaban bailando también. Estaban presionados cerca, sus frentes tocándose, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Una nueva pareja y una pareja de hace mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo se llega desde donde Mark, Jason, Blaine y yo estábamos, a donde Russ y Mike estaban? Yo quería lo que Russ y Mike tenían, ¿Podría llegar ahí con Blaine?

Alrededor de las 2:00 am, decidí que estaba cansado. Dije buenas noches a Mark y Jason y avise a Russ y Mike que me iba a la cama.

Cuando llegué arriba, Blaine no estaba en la cama.

No estaba en el baño.

Fui abajo y miré a través de la casa. No pude encontrarlo.

Comencé a sentir un poco de pánico.

Volví a la fiesta. Había mucha menos gente.

No lo vi por ninguna parte.

Me estaba asustando.

Me senté y traté de calmarme. Blaine no era un niño. Era un hombre maduro. Podía ir a cualquier parte que le dé la gana. Pero… estaba borracho. ¿A dónde iría? Eran las 2:00 de la mañana.

No quería alarmar a Russ y Mike.

Mierda.

No sabía qué hacer.

Fui de regreso a arriba para ver si había una nota que me hubiera perdido.

Nada.

Decidí recostarme un momento para esperar y ver si él regresaba.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

XXXX

Por supuesto, termine quedándome dormido. Cuando desperté, el sol estaba entrando por la ventana. Blaine estaba parado ahí, mirando hacia afuera.

"Blaine, ¿A dónde diablos fuiste anoche? ¡Me tenias preocupado?"

Silencio.

"¿Blaine?" Se volteó y me miró.

"Me voy Kurt."

"¿Qué?"

"Me voy. Regreso a la cuidad. Te dejare bastante dinero así puedes quedarte y regresar a la cuidad la próxima semana pero… yo regresaré por la mañana."

Podía sentir mi pecho apretándose y mis ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estas dejando?"

"Yo… lo siento Kurt. No quiero hacerte daño. Soy un desastre y… mereces lo amo Kurt y es por eso que me voy. Mereces estar con alguien… fácil como tú. Alguien simple y no lleno de equipaje de una extraña y loca relación. Deberías llamar a Mark. A pesar de ese chico que tenía con él, vi como te miraba. Te garantizo, si lo llamas, dejara a ese chico y estará contigo en un segundo. Mereces a alguien agradable y normal y estable. No un jodido desastre como yo."

No.

No iba a dejar que se fuera.

Iba a luchar por él.

Y, yo iba a ganar.

Me bajé de la cama, me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación y cerré con llave. Estaba tomando una página del libro de Jeremiah.

"No voy a dejar que te vayas."

"Kurt…"

"¡No! No te vas. No estás corriendo de mí en nombre de hacerlo por mí porque me amas. ¡Si me amas entonces, deberías querer estar conmigo! ¡No dejarme! No me importa que tengas problemas o que estés jodido o lo que sea que creas que está mal contigo. Te amo Blaine. Todo de ti. Estoy en esto para ganar. Contigo."

"¿No te he hecho suficiente mierda en el pasado? ¿No aprendiste la lección? Sólo déjame ir Kurt. Por favor."

"Está bien. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas y que no quieres estar conmigo y te dejara ir."

Silencio.

Estaba aliviado que no dijera nada. Camine hacia él y tomé sus manos.

"Blaine… ¿Qué te trajo a todo esto? ¿Por qué de repente te sientes de esta forma? No tenía sentido. Había estado haciéndolo bien…

Me miró por un momento, luego se soltó de mis manos y se recostó en la cama, mirando al techo. Me recosté al lado de él. Él estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos y luego se puso a hablar.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté, cómo tú y David tenían sexo?"

"Sí."

"¿Y luego tu me preguntaste sobre, me y Jeremiah?"

"Sí."

"Y yo te dije que él siempre estaba arriba y yo siempre estaba abajo."

"Sí."

"Bueno… hay algo más que eso."

Me preparé. Había oído hablar de todo tipo de juegos sexuales y extrañamente excitantes pero, fuera de mi placer recién descubierto de ver a Blaine lamiendo mi semen de diversas partes del cuerpo, era bastante inocente. Tenía algunas fantasías de bondage que no me molestaría explorar…

"Está bien. ¿Qué más?"

Volteó para mirarme. "Prométeme que no me vas a juzgar o saltar a conclusiones sobre Jeremiah."

Mierda. ¿Qué estaba a punto de decirme?

"No juicios. No conclusiones. Lo prometo."

Volvió a mirar el techo.

"Jeremiah solía cogerme todos los días. Cada día. Los 365 días del año."

Bueno… podía entender eso. No me importaría tener sexo con Blaine todos los días.

"Duro."

¿Qué?

"¿Qué quieres decir, duro?"

Miró directo a mis ojos. Sus ojos me dijeron que escuchara con atención.

"Jeremiah y yo teníamos sexo duro, brutal, algunos dirían cruel. Me cogería hasta que gritara y luego me cogería un poco más para mantenerme gritando. Me mantenía presionado y me hacia rogar por misericordia pero, siempre era implacable. Nunca hicimos el amor de la forma en que la mayoría de la gente hace el amor y, no era como si empezábamos poco a poco y luego termináramos follando. Siempre empezaba duro. Jeremiah chocaba dentro de mí de salto. Cogía el infierno fuera de mí todos los días. Su meta era eventualmente matarme, cogerme literalmente hasta la muerte pero, se conformaba con mi desmayo. Su apetito sexual alimentaba su apetito artístico. Cuando no podía ver los colores, me ataba a la cama y el simplemente… me follaba todo el día y toda la noche. Tomaríamos siestas, íbamos al baño y a veces comíamos pero, por lo demás… él sólo me follaba. Duro, brutal e implacable. Todos los días."

Hizo una pausa. La vergüenza nubló sus ojos y se alejo de mí.

"Y lo amaba. Cada jodido minuto de él."

Oh.

Hmph.

Está bien.

Había dos pensamientos girando en mi cabeza mientras lo escuchaba. Uno, ahora sabía con certeza que había dormido con Jeremiah durante todo el drama de las 122 horas en el estudio. Y dos, estaba totalmente excitado de escuchar a Blaine describiendo su vida sexual con Jeremiah. No estaba interesado en re-crearla pero, escucharlo describiendo ser follado hasta que gritaba y siendo atado a una cama, estaba haciendo cosas dentro de mí que me hacía sentir tanto caliente como el infierno y culpable.

Pero, también estaba confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver esto con la necesidad de irse?

"Está bien. Pero, sigo sin entender ¿Por qué quieres irte?"

"Kurt… no espero que seas como Jeremiah."

"No planeo ser como Jeremiah." Aunque no me importaría atarlo a la cama…

"Pero… ¿Qué tal si no puedo disfrutar del sexo de otra manera? Quiero decir Kurt, en serio disfrutaba de lo que Jeremiah me hacía. Sé que probablemente suene enfermo y retorcido pero… lo hacía. Amaba no ser capaz de caminar después. Me deleitaba con el dolor. Eso no tiene sentido Kurt. ¿Sabes lo jodido que suena eso? Estoy tan jodido."

Pensé por un minuto.

"Blaine, ¿Jeremiah alguna vez te hizo el amor? Quiero decir, ¿hacer el amor lento, gentil? Como, ¿Alguna vez?"

"No, Nunca."

"¿Alguna vez le hiciste el amor?"

"Dos veces."

"¿Has disfrutado hacerle el amor?"

"Sí."

"Entonces… ¿Por qué no crees que te gustaría te hagan el amor?·

No le di la oportunidad de responder. Me puse encima de él y empecé a besarlo. Besos profundos y firmes que esperaba que expresaran lo mucho que lo quería. Deslicé mi lengua dentro de su boca y jugué con la suya. Gimió en voz alta y entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello, empujando mi boca más apretada a la suya. Finalmente me obligué a separarme de su boca porque tenía trabajo que hacer.

Iba a hacerle el amor a Blaine. Dulce, lento, gentil, amor. Pero, también iba a sacudir su mundo. Y yo no iba a cogerlo duro para hacerlo.

* * *

_**Wow wow apuesto que van a querer el siguiente capítulo pronto lol les prometo que trataré de publicarlo el Viernes o Sábado dependiendo de como me sienta después del capítulo de Finn. Bueno cuídense y nos leemos pronto, bye.**_


	22. Capítulo 22

_**Hola ¿Será tarde o temprano? lol bueno se que les había dicho que lo subiría entre Viernes y Sábado pero el Viernes seguía algo deprimida con el episodio a Finn y el Sábado salí a una fiesta. La cosa es que hoy es Lunes, son la 1:00 am y les estoy subiendo el capítulo pero eso no quiere decir que en la noche no actualice. ¡Sííííííí! dos capítulos en un día :D Los dejo para que disfruten este se que les va a gustar.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 22

VO Kurt

Nunca nadie le ha hecho el amor a Blaine.

Tengo que ser el primero.

Me imagine que sería mejor hacerlo bien.

Saqué mi camisa y luego tiré de la de él. Él estaba confundido pero me permitió quitársela. Me moví lentamente, besando su rostro, sus labios, su cuello. Pasé mi lengua suavemente por todo su pecho, deteniéndome en sus pezones para pellizcar y chuparlos. Él arqueó su espalda, jadeando alto.

"¡Kurt! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Shh."

Desabroche sus pantalones y saqué todo lentamente, incluso quité sus calcetines. Lentamente basé mi camino de regreso a sus muslos. Empujé suavemente sus piernas, doblando sus rodillas así sus pies estarían sobre la cama. Y luego separe sus piernas hasta que estuvo completamente abierto para mí, su pene duro y en completa exhibición. Pero no lo toqué. Todavía no. Tenía otros planes.

Sucios, sexy planes.

"No te muevas Blaine y no cierres las piernas."

Me levanté y me desvestí lentamente. Me miró, con sus ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo. Pude ver su pene crecer dolorosamente más duro. Una vez que estuve desnudo, me coloqué entre sus muslos. Suavemente lamí sus testículos, haciéndolo gemir y silbar. Delicadamente pase mi lengua sobre ellos, lentamente llevándolos a mi boca y luego soltándolos suavemente.

Y Luego de poco a poco lamí su entrada.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Oh mierda! ¡Kurt!"

Lamí de nuevo, moviendo mi lengua lentamente alrededor de la entrada y luego un poco adentro y de nuevo afuera y después adentro de nuevo, obligando a mi lengua entrar un poco más lejos cada vez. Blaine estaba jadeando en busca de aire y agarrando las sábanas, su cabeza rodando hacia atrás y adelante. Lo hice un par de veces más antes de volver a verlo a la cara. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con anticipación lujuriosa y una pizca de miedo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

"Voy a hacerte el amor Blaine. Lento, suave y con mucho amor y te prometo que no importa que tan bien te sientas, no te cogeré."

Pasé mi lengua por sus labios antes de entrar en su boca. Lo besé hasta que sus labios estuvieran ligeramente hinchados. Sus ojos en se pusieron en blanco y luego los cerro. Estaba totalmente relajado y confiaba en mí.

Agarré un tubo de lubricante de la mesita de noche. Estaba bastante seguro de que Blaine no lo había traído y tampoco yo. Tenían que ser Russ y Mike, previniendo el futuro.

Lubriqué mis dedos y mi pene, usando un montón por buena medida pero, no tenía intenciones de entrar en el aún. Volví a mi posición frente a su hermoso agujero. Deslicé de nuevo mi lengua adentro, saboreando su sabor y escuchando sus gemidos y gritos suaves. Me tome mi tiempo trabajando en él con mi lengua. Quería que se derritiera y más que relajado para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Además, me encantaba lamer su trasero. Hacerlo se sentía tan sucio y pervertido, justo como cuando él lame semen de mí.

Después de trabajar con mi lengua dentro de él durante unos cuantos minutos más, me moví y deslice mi boca en su pene, chupándolo suavemente. Sólo lo suficiente para iniciarle el camino hacia un orgasmo pero, no lo suficiente para dejarlo llegar a él. Empezó a murmurar incoherencias, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, tratando de forzar más de sí mismo en mi boca.

Lentamente deslicé un dedo dentro de él.

"¡Oh, Kurt! ¡Carajo!"

Añadí un segundo dedo y luego un tercero. Miré su cara. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Gentilmente joderlo con mis dedos mientras lo mamaba al mismo tiempo. Comencé a chupar más fuerte mientras torcía mis dedos dentro de él, con cuidado y suavemente masajeando su próstata en el ángulo correcto.

Él grito cuando su orgasmo llegó. De hecho se sentó un poco antes de hundirse en la cama de nuevo. Tragué su semen y lo lamí para limpiar.

Estaba respirando con dificultad y gimiendo. No pude soportarlo un minuto más. Lo quería tanto. Lo miré a los ojos.

"Blaine, ¿Puedo…?" Se aferró a mí, tratando de jalarme hacía él, gimiendo en voz alta. "Sí Kurt… tú… te quiero… te necesito… en mí."

Quité mis dedos y me coloqué en su entrada. Muy lentamente me deslicé dentro de él. Centímetro a agonizante centímetro, mirando su rostro por la más mínima señal de miedo o malestar. Él estaba clavando sus dedos en mi cintura y gimiendo. "Más Kurt… más… todo de ti. Quiero… todo de… ti…"

Al escucharlo, junto con la sensación de estar dentro de él me iba a enviar sobre la orilla demasiado pronto así qué, una vez que estaba completamente dentro, no me moví. Quería saborear la caliente estreches de él y wow, que era estrecho. Basado en su descripción del sexo con Jeremiah, no sabía que esperar pero, se sentía increíble. Tan caliente y cálido. Lentamente me deslicé afuera y luego empujé suavemente de nuevo adentro. Encontre un ritmo suave y agradable, cuidando de no dejar mi deseo de moverme más rápido, me superara. Abrí mis ojos y observe los suyos.

"Te amo Blaine. Te amo tanto. Eres hermoso y te sientes increíble y te quiero… te quiero Blaine… no me dejes. Te necesito. ¿No me quieres?"

"Ohh, sí… Kurt… te quiero."

"¿Me amas Blaine?"

"Sí… sí… ¡sí!"

"Entonces no… me dejes. No eres un desastre Blaine. Eres hermoso, bello, inteligente, sexy y… y… ¡oh Blaine! ¡Te sientes tan jodidamente bien! Voy a… voy a… oh… ¡me voy a venir!"

Él me estaba agarrando con fuerza, sus uñas clavándose en mi piel. "¡Sí Kurt! ¡Sí! ¡Por favor… vente en mí. ¡Por favor!"

Mi orgasmo dejó mi cuerpo temblando y mi mente sintiendo como si una explosión se había ido en mi cerebro. Me empujé hacia él con fuerza conforme me venía dentro de él. Llenándolo de… amor. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazo con fuerza. Unos minutos pasaron antes de darme cuenta que él estaba llorando. Sollozando. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía con sollozos. Lloró en voz alta y apretó sus brazos alrededor de mí. Con cuidado di la vuelta a nuestros cuerpos así estábamos frente a frente, con cuidado de no sacarme de sus brazos. Ahora, pude envolver mis brazos en él. Su llanto me hizo llorar. Tranquilamente susurré. "Te amo Blaine. Te amo. Te amo tanto. Por favor no me dejes Blaine. Siempre te amaré." Eventualmente su llanto disminuyo y solo lloro en silencio hasta que se quedo dormido.

Mi orgasmo me dejo la sensación cálida y con sueño pero, mi mente no me permitió descansar. Estaba pensando sobre todo lo que Blaine me dijo de su vida sexual con Jeremiah. Dijo que le gustaba pero, no podía dejar de preguntarme si era una forma más en la que Jeremiah abusaba y tomaba ventaja del amor de Blaine por él. Blaine había amado a Jeremiah jodidamente mucho, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él, dale lo que fuera. Lo que sea que tomara para mantener a Jeremiah feliz y capaz de pintar. ¿En realidad Blaine disfrutaba ser cogido tan brutalmente o, simplemente disfrutaba de hacer a Jeremiah feliz? La idea de Blaine dar voluntariamente su cuerpo a Jeremiah para abusar, me hizo estremecer.

Pero…

Mientras lo miraba, durmiendo tranquilamente y probablemente mejor de lo que lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, no pude evitar preguntarme… ¿Alguna vez me amaría así de profundo? ¿Así que, todo abarca lo que perdiste por completo a ti mismo en la otra persona? ¿Haría cualquier cosa, daría cualquier cosa por hacerlos felices? No quería necesariamente que se perdiera en mí pero… sería lindo sentir tan increíblemente amado de nuevo. No había sentido ese tipo de límite, el amor obsesivo desde David. Bien o mal, lo extrañaba.

Jalé a Blaine cerca de mí y recordé que me amaba y por ahora, eso era suficiente. Él era quien necesitaba el amor profundo e increíble.

Yo podía esperar.

* * *

**A**_**www Por fin Blaine pudo dejar que Kurt le enseñara otra forma de amar, gran progreso pero aun falta para que Blaine este al 100% para Kurt. Bueno nos leemos en la noche. Bye**_

_**PD. Faltan 6 capítulos para terminar esta historia.**_


	23. Capítulo 23

**_Hola de nuevo :D así que el segundo capítulo como lo prometí lol, espero que lo disfruten._**

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva._**

* * *

Capítulo 23

VO Blaine

"_¡Por favor, Jeremiah! ¡Déjame ir! ¡No puedes hacer esto!"_

"_Oh, sí puedo. Te necesito para poder ver los colores así que, te quedarás aquí. Para siempre."_

_Me forcé contra las esposas. "¡Jeremiah, no puedes hacer esto! Kurt estará…"_

"_¡Me importa una mierda Kurt! ¡Cómo te atreves a mencionarlo frente a mí! ¡ Sólo por eso te cogeré de nuevo!"_

"_¡No! ¡Por favor!" Yo estaba gritando. Carter apareció._

"_En serio, Jeremiah. Si insistes en mantenerlo, debes mantenerlo callado. Tal vez mi pene en su boca ayudará a callarlo."_

"_¡No! ¡Jeremiah! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Detenlo!"_

"_Lo siento Blaine. Eso es parte del trato. Ambos conseguimos tomarte. Una vez que hayamos terminado, puedes regresar a tu jaula." Apuntó a una jaula en la esquina._

_Carter sonrió. "Abre Blaine."_

"_¡No! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Kurt! ¡Por favor… Kurt!"_

* * *

"¡Kurt! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Kurt!

"¡Blaine! ¡Blaine despierta! ¡Blaine, está bien! ¡Blaine, abre los ojos!"

Me senté. No podía respirar. Kurt me miraba, con sus ojos llenos de amor y preocupación. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mí y me relajé contra él mientras el no recostaba de nuevo contra las almohadas.

"Está bien, Blaine. Estás bien. Estás a salvo. Estamos con Russ y Mike. Está bien." Me abrazó con fuerza, pasando sus manos por mi cabello mientras me aferraba a él.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo?

Los sueños habían empezado hace tres días. Siempre lo mismo. Jeremiah colocado sobre mi desnudo, esposado cuerpo. Preparándose para cogerme. Diciéndome que nunca podría dejar el estudio. Mostrándome una jaula en la esquina donde sería encerrado hasta que estuviera listo para tomarme otra vez. Carter apareciendo, y Jeremiah explicando que ellos tomarían turnos conmigo.

¿Por qué no consigo pasar esta mierda?

Gracias a Dios por Kurt.

Me despertaba, gritando y Kurt me abrazaría, ahuyentando el sueño. Y luego, me haría el amor.

Oh, me hacía el amor.

Kurt afinaba mi cuerpo como un instrumento. Besando, masajeando y acariciándome. Preparándome para él. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí, la plenitud y su completa posesión de mí se sentía increíble. La suave y amorosa forma que me tocaba me hacía derretirme debajo de él. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

Kurt me hacía el amor dos veces al día. Una en la mañana y otra en la noche pero, en realidad sentía como si me hiciera el amor todo el día. No importa que estuviéramos haciendo, sus manos estaban cerca o en mi cuerpo. Suaves toques y carisias. Dejándome saber que me amaba, estaba ceca de mí y que estaba a salvo.

El hecho de que los sueños empezaran al mismo tiempo que nosotros finalmente tuvimos sexo no paso desapercibido para mí. Pero, no podía entender porque mi mente me estaba castigando. Mi cuerpo amaba lo que hacía Kurt pero mi mente parecía confundida y molesta. Como si disfrutar de la delicadeza del sexo con Kurt fuera de alguna manera insultante y traición a la memoria de lo que tuve con Jeremiah. No tenía sentido.

Chico, yo estaba realmente jodido.

Pero Kurt era paciente. Él estaba ahogándome en su amor y no quería nunca salir a la superficie. Su intensa forma de hacer el amor, dentro y fuera de la cama, me hizo proponer a luchando para seguir adelante. Quería ser capaz de amarlo tan fuerte como él me amaba.

* * *

"Es solo que no entiendo por qué están tan apurados en regresar chicos. La ciudad no va ir a ninguna parte."

Era viernes y estábamos sentados en la terraza con Russ y Mike. Russ tenía costillas en la parrilla e hizo a los lados para tener deliciosa barbacoa de cena. Estaba tratando de convencernos para quedarnos una semana más. Estaba metiendo mi cara así que deje a Kurt discutir.

"Russ, ambos ya ha estado por encima y más que generosos en su hospitalidad. Nosotros no queremos aprovecharnos de su amabilidad."

Habla por ti Kurt. Me encantó aquí. Estaba más que dispuesto a quedarme otra semana. Al diablo, me quedaría un mes.

"Oh, poo," dijo Russ, rodando sus ojos. "Adoramos tenerlos a los dos aquí. No se están aprovechando de nada. Son como los hijos que nunca tuvimos. Quédense. Quédense y déjennos mimarlos un poco más y ser entrometidos en sus vidas."

"Además," intervino Mike, "¿No están ustedes dos en su luna de miel?"

Kurt parecía totalmente confundido. "¿Qué?"

Mike me lanzó una mirada. "Oh, nada."

Pero yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba hablando. Russ pareció entenderlo también porque, de repente decidió que tenía unos carteles vintage de Broadway que Kurt tenía que ver. Arrastró a un Kurt aparentemente confundido fuera a la sala de estar, dejándonos a Mike y a mí solos.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo va?"

Le sonreí. "Va realmente bien. Es jodidamente fantástico. Bueno…no jodidamente pero, sabes a lo que me refiero."

Él se echo a reír. "Bueno, me alegro de oír eso. Me había dado cuenta de lo mismo." Hizo una pausa. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Blaine. No siempre es fácil de superar el pasado. A veces, es más fácil simplemente revolcarse en él. Tú pareces estar avanzando."

¿Le digo lo de los sueños? Debería también. Demonios, probablemente ya lo sabe. Él y russ parecen saber todo.

"Mi mente parece querer permanecer en el pasado o al menos torturarme con él."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Le hablé de los sueños locos que había tenido a principios de semana. Para mi sorpresa, él no parece demasiado preocupado.

"Creo que los sueños se detendrán cuando reclames por completo y abraces tu presente y tu futuro."

"¿Cómo hago eso?"

"Te darás cuenta." Sonrió.

"¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para mí?"

Se rió. "Confía en mí. Va a pasar. Cuando estés listo."

¿Pensé que estaba listo?

Esa noche nos fuimos a la cuidad por helado. A medida que caminaba pensé en lo que Mike me dijo sobre abrazar el presente y mi futuro. Mi presente definitivamente era Kurt. ¿Era también mi futuro? Eso esperaba. No quiero estar sin él.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Kurt me hizo el amor, algo se sentía diferente. Sus caricias se sentían un poco más firmes, sus besos más calientes, su toque más apasionado y sus ojos más lujuriosos. Me estaba preparando con sus dedos, delicadamente masajeando y deslizándolos dentro y afuera cuando me di cuenta.

Me agaché y agarré su mano. Se quedó inmóvil y me miraba, el miedo remplazo la lujuria en sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé?"

"No, no. Estoy bien. Kurt… no tienes que ir lento esta noche."

"¿Qué?"

"No tienes que ir despacio. Cuando tú… puedes…"

Fui por ello.

"Cógeme Kurt."

Él retrocedió ligeramente. "¿Q-qué?"

"Cógeme. No te contengas más."

"Blaine… ¿Estás seguro? No quiero lastimarte."

Lo alcancé y jalé su boca a la mía, tratando de comunicarle lo que estaba sintiendo a través de mi beso.

"No me lastimaras. Esto es diferente de… el pasado. Necesitas más y quiero dártelo. Déjame darte lo que necesitas Kurt. Demonios, también lo necesito. Cógeme."

Todavía entro en mí suavemente pero, pude sentir de inmediato lo mucho que se había contenerse en nuestros anteriores veces que hicimos el amor. Sus embestidas eran más firmes, rápidas y más deliberadas. Pero, no dolorosas. Sus sonidos eran más bajos y más primitivos. Este Kurt era dominante en forma de hacer el amor, tomándome y dejando en claro que le pertenecía a él.

"Te amo Blaine… eres mío. Dime que eres mío."

"Sí, Kurt… soy tuyo. Todo tuyo."

"¿Me quieres Blaine?"

"Oh…mierda… sí. Te quiero Kurt… oh, Dios… te quiero."

Se detuvo por un momento y miró a mis ojos. Me volvía loco.

"¿Estás seguro Blaine? ¿Estás seguro de que me quieres?"

Grité, "¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!"

Me retorcía en la cama, mi cuerpo rodando por la sensación de él, tomándome, reclamándome, marcando su territorio. Cuando se vino, grito mi nombre, yo arqueé mis caderas. Quería cada gota de él en mí. Cayó encima de mí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel me cogió.

A fondo y completamente.

Acababa de abrazar mi presente.

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"_No puedo vivir en el hotel para siempre."_

_Él no dijo nada. Seguía mirando al agua._

"_Tengo que conseguir un departamento."_

_Aún nada._

"_Kurt… múdate conmigo."_

_Suspiró. "No puedo."_

**_¿Que les parece Blaine? Cada vez más cerca de estar con Kurt por completo. Sí regrese con los Spoilers lol ya que sólo quedan 5 capítulos por recorrer :( pero como dije ya tengo nuevo fic que traducir y espero verlos ahí también. Ok nos leemos el Miércoles, cuídense bye._**


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Hola disculpen la hora pero hoy fue un día un tanto ocupado :( lo bueno es que pude terminar el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 24

VO Blaine

Decidimos quedarnos una semana más.

La pasamos jodiendonos entre nosotros.

Bueno, Kurt cogiéndome y yo mamándolo.

Todos los días.

Como, todo el día.

O, por lo menos lo mas que podíamos si ser groseros con Russ y Mike.

Era como si no hubieran introducido a un mundo completamente nuevo. Especialmente para mí. Resulta que el Kurt dulce y sensible es bastante dominante en el dormitorio. Atacaba el hacer el amor como atacaba un solo. Era un amante apasionado que fue magistral aun amoroso y desinteresado. Él era exactamente lo que quería y lo que necesitaba.

Y, podía cogerme de la manera que necesitaba ser cogido.

Sin duda era diferente a lo que había experimentado con Jeremiah. El dominio de Kurt venía, no de intentar matarme con sexo, sino de hacerme quererlo. Mucho. Era muy desinteresado así que fue por encima y más allá a la hora del juego previo. Kurt me lamía, mordisqueaba y chupaba hasta que tenía la consistencia de gelatina. Al momento de que finalmente entraba en mí, mi cuerpo estaba tan relajado todavía, tan deseoso y necesitado por él que apenas podía soportarlo. Le gustaba escucharme rogar pero nunca era por misericordia. Era siempre por más. Más, más, más. No podía tener suficiente de él dentro de mí.

Yo no le había hecho el amor a él aún. Por alguna razón… simplemente no estaba listo. Kurt preocupado sobre esto. "Te lo dije, no soy Jeremiah. No tienes que estar siempre abajo. Amo joderte Blaine pero, quiero sentirte dentro de mí también."

No estoy seguro de cuál era mi problema. Seguí asegurándole que estaba bien estando abajo todo el tiempo y honestamente, estaba realmente bien. Demonios, esto era lo que sabía. Salía ser follado y la manera que Kurt lo hacía era mucho mejor. No temía por mi vida y siempre me sentí amado. Por alguna razón, esto me hizo sentir un poco culpable. Después de todo, Jeremiah me había amado también. Él solo necesitaba… más. Demandaba más físicamente. Kurt sólo quería amarme y recibir amor a cambio. Así qué… ¿Por qué no podía hacerle el amor? ¿Qué me estaba reteniendo?

* * *

Después de tres semanas en el paraíso, era finalmente el momento para de marcharnos. Russ se veía como si fuera a llorar. Prometimos visitarlos una vez que ellos regresaran a la ciudad. Abracé a Mike con fuerza. Iba a extrañarlo. Me abrazó de vuelta. "Estoy sólo a una llamada, texto, correo electrónico Blaine. Además, vas a estar bien. Mira que tan lejos has llegado. Sólo continua dejándolo amarte y amalo tan fuerte. Simplemente amalo de vuelta Blaine."

Conforme veíamos la isla haciéndose más pequeña en la distancia, pensaba sobre abrazar mi presente y futuro. Volteé hacia Kurt.

"No puedo vivir el hotel para siempre."

No dijo nada. Seguía mirando el agua.

"Tengo que conseguir un departamento."

Aun nada.

"Kurt… múdate conmigo."

Suspiró. "No puedo."

No es la respuesta que estaba esperando.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno… primero esta Rachel. No puedo simplemente dejarla con toda la renta a pagar. Tal vez una vez que el show haya iniciado… si las cosas son exitosas y ella este en una mejor posición financiera…" Se detuvo. No me estaba diciendo todo. La verdadera razón.

"¿Qué más, Kurt?"

"Blaine, no puedo seguir gastando tu dinero. ¿Te das cuenta que he pasado todo el verano viviendo de ti? Has pagado por mis alimentos, vacaciones, taxis, ropa. Demonios, incluso compraste cosas para Rachel. No es justo. No está bien."

No estaba comprando esa razón tampoco pero. Sentí que tenía que hacerle frente.

"Kurt, sí puedes. En serio, realmente puedes. No me importa. Me gusta hacerme cargo de ti. ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer con mi dinero? Si te hace sentir mejor, pagaré por la renta y tu puedes comprar comida."

No dijo nada.

"¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no te mudas conmigo?"

"¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no me haces el amor?"

Maldición.

Se levanto se acerco a la barandilla.

Lo seguí. Se volteó a encararme, sus ojos llenos con lagrimas.

"Nunca lo vas a superar, ¿Verdad? A pesar de todo… todo este verano… él aun tiene poder sobre ti. No puedes hacerme el amor porque siempre quisiste hacerle el amor a él y nunca te dejo."

Wow. ¿Eso era verdad? ¿Ese era mi problema?

"Kurt… no… no es eso…"

"¿Entonces qué? Dime."

"Y-yo no sé. Quiero… sólo… no sé que está mal conmigo. Lo siento…"

"¡Todo lo que haces es rechazarme Blaine! No sé por qué mierda me molesto contigo."

Y se alejó.

Mierda.

* * *

VO Kurt

Estaba tratando.

Enserio lo estaba.

Pero, me estaba cansando.

¿Por qué era que siempre caía por chicos con problemas? Primero, me enamoré de un chico que estaba en el closet por la primera mitad de nuestra relación y luego sufrió de problemas de identidad la segunda mitad.

Ahora estoy con un chico que no puede superar a su ex y no puede hacerme el amor.

¿Por qué no podía ser alguna vez ser fácil?

Quería irme a vivir con él. Demonios, he estado durmiendo con el cada noche por meses. Este era el siguiente paso natural, pero no quería hacer ese compromiso hasta que supiera con certeza que él estaba al 100% conmigo. Sabía que me amaba pero quería saber que estaba enamorado de mí.

Lo miré caminando hacia mí. Tan hermoso y sexy. ¿Quién podría culparme por quererlo tanto? Sus ojos estaban tristes. Extendió su mano hacia mí. La tomé.

"Kurt… por favor… lo siento. Sabes que te amo. Sabes que soy tuyo…"

"Dices eso Blaine pero, seamos honestos. Eres sólo en parte mío. A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, aun eres solo en parte mío."

"Estoy tratando, Kurt. En serio lo estoy. Por favor… por favor no me dejes. Te amo Kurt. Lo hago. Disculpa que este tan jodido. Te dije quera un desastre y que debiste dejarme ir. Todo lo que hago es cagarla contigo. Casi seis años después y todavía la cago cuando se refiere a ti."

Él estaba rompiendo mi corazón. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, lo amaba tanto? Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él. "Está bien Blaine. Te amo. No te estoy dejando. Y… sí me mudare contigo."

Él me miró. "¿En serio?"

"Tengo que hablar con Rachel primero, asegurarme de que está bien con ella pero, si lo esta… entonces sí, me iré a vivir contigo."

Su sonrisa hizo que mi sí valiera la pena a pesar de las dudas gritando en mi mente.

* * *

Tanta mi preocupación por Rachel. Ella estaba encantada por liberarse de mí.

Rachel tenía novio. Jeff era un abogado de Wall Street. Tenía 25 años, muy guapo y lo sabía. Era una estrella en ascenso en su firma y era bueno en su camino a convertirse en socio. Su engreimiento y ego me irritó. Él y Rachel eran perfectos uno para el otro.

La caza de departamento con Blaine fue una pesadilla. Blaine sabía lo que quería y no estaba dispuesto a conformarse. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que queríamos permanecer en la cuidad pero Blaine quería vivir en el Upper East Side. Caro. También había decidido que quería un lugar suficientemente grande para un piano de cola. Incluso más caro. Habían pasado años desde que había tocado y cantado de la forma en que lo hizo en la preparatoria y lo extrañaba. Él también quería tocar para mí mientras yo cantaba. A pesar de que contantemente me preguntaba por mi opinión, me sentí un poco incomodo. Después de todo, era su dinero. Finalmente me saco de esa forma de pensar cuando fuimos a comprar muebles.

"Creo que este es perfecto." Él estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero rojo horrible con rayas negras en los brazos. Me quedé mirándolo.

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto. ¿No lo crees?"

Me inquieté. No podría vivir en un departamento con ese sofá. Simplemente no podría pero… era su dinero.

"Bueno… si en serio te gusta…" Se levantó de un salto.

"¡Kurt, detente! ¡Odias este sofá! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Tomó mis manos. "Kurt, te amo. Somos una pareja. Mi dinero es tu dinero. Este es nuestro departamento. Nuestros muebles. ¡Deja de enredarte en quien paga! Si no lo superas, voy a salir y comprar los más horribles y feos muebles y platos que pueda encontrar."

Podemos compartir un departamento, puedes gastar tu dinero en mí pero no puedes hacerme el amor. Pensé. No lo dije.

"Está bien."

Debó admitir que fue divertido equipar el departamento con todo lo que quería, sin importar el costo. En especial disfrute la compra de la cama. Compramos una enorme cama King size, con 4 postes. No me importaba en particular por las camas con postes pero, me gustó lo que sabía que podría hacer con los postes. Miré a Blaine con lujuria mientras pasaba mis manos por uno. "Estos serán útiles." Me miró con recelo. "¿Me vas a encadenar todo el fin de semana?" Me sentí poniéndome duro. "No, sólo por unas cuantas horas." Le sonrió a la persona de ventas conmocionado. "En ese caso, la llevamos."

Entonces, nos instalamos en la felicidad doméstica.

Sin embargo, no estaba completamente feliz.

Lo jodía todo el tiempo. Él me mamaba casi todos los días pero… seguía sin hacerme el amor.

Realmente, realmente, realmente quería que lo hiciera.

Lo necesitaba.

¿Cuándo voy a conseguir mi profundo, increíble amor?

Se me estaba acabando la paciencia.

* * *

_Sneak Peek_

_No estaba seguro de que pensar del desglose de Alicia sobre el trabajo de Jeremiah. Tenía sentido pero me dejo triste. Triste de que los colores de Jeremiah hayan cambiado tan drásticamente._

_Y entonces lo vi._

_Se había cortado el cabello. Sus hermosos rizos estaban ahora muy cortos. Lo hacían lucir mayor. Aún increíblemente hermoso, pero mayor. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Esos increíbles, intensos ojos verdes._

**_La verdad es que Kurt si que le ha tenido paciencia pero esperemos que viviendo ya juntos con sus cosas en ese departamento puedan arreglar todo por completo. ¿Que les parece el spoiler? ¿hah? ¿Que creen que haga Blaine al haberse encontrado de nuevo con Jeremiah? Bueno lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos el Viernes :D_**


	25. Capítulo 25

_**Hola sé que dije que lo subiría ayer pero no pude así que los traigo hoy :D Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 25

VO Blaine

La invitación llego llegó en el correo mientras Kurt estaba fuera.

La dirección del remitente decía La Galería Madison.

Sabía lo que era. Había visto las primeras críticas en los últimos meses en el Village Voice y el New York Times. Simplemente los había ignorado. Pero ahora… esto estaba sentado allí mirándome.

Jeremiah por fin había terminado su nueva colección.

Sería una exhibición en la Galería Madison por 3 meses antes de ser enviada a Europa para en nuevo edificio de Curtis Osinaka. Esta era la única ocasión en que el público podría ver las pinturas a menos que planearás tener una reunión de negocios en Europa en el 10º piso del edificio de Osinka.

Me pregunto cuánto ha pagado Osinka por la colección. Esperaba que haya negociado un buen precio.

¿Por qué me importa?

No abrí la invitación. Sabía que era para la fiesta VIP de inauguración.

De hecho lo olvidé. Nos acercábamos a la apertura de show y estaba ocupado con todos los detalles y arreglos finales. No fue hasta el Domingo por la tarde cuando Kurt decidió limpiar la mesa del pasillo que la invitación resurgió.

"Hey, ¿Qué es esto?" La abrió. La leyó y luego me la dio.

Jeremiah había escrito una nota.

_Querido Blaine:_

_Espero que estés bien. Espero que tú y Kurt puedan asistir a la develación. La colección es tan tuya como mía. No existiría sin ti._

_Te extraño._

_Jeremiah._

Kurt me miró. "¿Vamos a ir?"

"¿Quieres ir?"

Se sentó a mi lado. "Creo que la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Tú quieres ir?"

No dije nada. No sabía lo que quería.

Kurt tomo mi mano. "Blaine… creo que deberíamos ir. Está bien si quieres ir. Él tiene razón. Contribuiste a esta colección. Deberías lograr ver lo que conseguiste por tu… sacrificio."

Sacrificio. Que interesante elección de palabra. Supuse que se refería a las 12 horas que había pasado en el estudio con Jeremiah.

Kurt tomó la invitación y miró la fecha. "No tenemos nada que hacer esa noche. Podemos doblar con Rachel y molesto trasero Jeff. Ella ha rogado para que los cuatro de nosotros saliéramos a cenar por un mes."

Yo todavía no he dicho nada. ¿Quería ir? ¿Quería verlo?

"¿Blaine?"

"Está bien."

XXXX

"¡Kurt, vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde al restaurante."

Naturalmente, Kurt había elegido lo que nos pondríamos para la noche. No puede dejar de notar que me veía muy, muy bien. El traje que Kurt había elegido para mí mostraba todas mis mejores características. Él había supervisado mi corte de cabello para la noche y mi rasurado. No estaba seguro de que pensar sobre todo esto así que, lo deje ir. En el último momento, él había cambiado de opinión sobre su atuendo así que ahora yo estaba esperando.

"¡Kurt! ¡Te vas a ver hermoso no importa lo que te pongas! ¡Vamos!"

"Deja de gritar, Blaine!"

Por fin apareció. Mi pene se movió en mis pantalones. Lucía ferozmente sexy en un extraño conjunto negro que mostraba su magnífico trasero. Lo jale hacia mí y lo besé.

"Sabes… no tenemos que ir a esto. Podríamos quedarnos aquí y hacer… otras cosas." No me había atado a la cama aún.

"¿Estas bromeando? ¿Y desperdiciar un fabuloso atuendo? ¿Sin mencionar lo increíble que te ves? Vamos a ir."

Iba a alejarse pero lo detuve.

"Kurt… Estoy muy, locamente enamorado de ti."

"¿Lo estás?" ¿Por qué sonaba sorprendido?

"Sí, por supuesto."

"¿Estas enamorado de mí?"

"Sí."

"Me miró por un momento. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué me das las gracias?"

"Oh, sólo porque sí. Y sí, estoy enamorado de ti también."

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

XXXX

Soy el tipo de persona que normalmente me gustan todos y les gusto pero, en serio odiaba al novio de Rachel, Jeff. Él era un arrogante, estirado, hijo de perra, que irritaba mis nervios. No podía entender que es lo que Rachel le vio además de su dinero y su enamoramiento por ella. Rachel podría ser un viaje, pero era agradable. Sólo había que llegar a conocerla. Este idiota sin embargo… en serio esperaba que terminaran más temprano que tarde.

Lo único bueno de la cena era que me dejaron con mis propios pensamientos ya que ni Jeff ni Rachel nunca se callaban. Estaba un poco preocupado de ver de nuevo a Jeremiah. No estaba seguro de por qué. A pesar de las dudas de Kurt, lo había superado.

¿No era así?

Cuando llegamos a la Galería Madison, estaba complacido de ver que estaba lleno. Nada era peor que revelar una colección y nadie se molestaba en venir a verla. Por supuesto, el mero hecho de que esta era una oportunidad única para ver el trabajo de Jeremiah, era una gran atracción. La gente quería poder decir que la vieron antes de ser enviada a Europa.

Conforme entrabamos, pude sentir a Kurt tensarse un poco.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada."

"Hey," lo jalé más cerca de mí, "Te amo. A ti Kurt. Sólo a ti."

Sonrió pero no dijo nada.

Reconocí a muchas de las personas ahí. No fue hasta que empecé a hablar con la gente, que me di cuenta cuanto había caído en el olvido del radar de la escena artística. La gente quería saber donde había estado, cómo había vendido la colección a Osinka, que era en lo que Jeremiah estaba trabajando ahora. Era un poco incomodo. Siempre supe que mi vida había girado exclusivamente en torno a la suya pero, creo que no me había dado cuenta de cuan vinculados los dos estábamos para el resto del mundo. Para el crédito de Kurt, no parecía eliminado. Hice un punto de presentarlo como mi novio a todos los que encontrábamos. Las cejas levantadas y miradas curiosas no me pasaron.

Después de platicar por un rato, Kurt finalmente volteó hacia mí. "Entonces, ¿En realidad vamos a ver el arte o qué?"

Las pinturas estaban arregladas de cierto orden y estaban destinados a ver de esa manera. Mientras estábamos de frente mirando la primera, Alicia apareció a mi lado.

"¡Hola querido Blaine!"

"¡Hey!" En realidad no la había visto desde esa noche en el estudio. Se veía bien. Vestida de rojo, por supuesto. Le presenté a Kurt.

"Entonces," ella dijo, "¿Qué piensas de la historia de Jeremiah-Blaine en lienzo?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Has visto todas las pinturas?"

"No. Estábamos empezando a mirar."

"Oh. Bueno, hazme saber lo que piensas."

Estaba intrigado. "¿Por qué no nos guías a través?"

"Está bien. Bueno, la primera. Observa su uso de colores brillantes. Amarillos, rojos, anaranjados. Amplios, movimientos controlados. Felicidad. Esto dura por las primeros cuatro piezas."

Nos movió lentamente a lo largo de la pared. "Ahora, llegamos a la quinta pieza. Observa cómo los colores cambian. Negro, morado oscuro entre mezclado con gris. Probablemente para representar lagrimas." Su voz se volvió triste. "Ahora mira a los cuadros 8-12. Los colores son oscuros. Los movimientos lentos y estrechos. Torcidos. Representa dolor, angustia y deseo.

La 13ª es la más interesante. Hay toques de amarillo y naranja pero luego, se sumerge de nuevo en negro en el centro. Supongo que lo comenzó la noche que estabas con él en el estudio, por eso el amarillo, y luego lo termino después de que te fuiste, por eso el negro. Las piezas 14-16 son todas oscuras. Estaba de luto por ti. Las últimas cuatro 17-20 son oscuras también pero las últimas dos, 19 y 20 tienen tonos apagados de gris. La renuente aceptación."

Estaba sin palabras.

Kurt seguía mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre las pinturas y Alicia.

"Es una hermosa colección," ella dijo. "Creo que el mejor arte realmente viene del sentimiento y un lugar de dolor."

"¿Él te dijo que eso es lo que representan las pinturas?" preguntó Kurt.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Alicia. "No tenía que hacerlo. Si estuviste ahí y lo conocías y… lo que paso… lo puedes ver. Es muy obvio."

Y con eso, ella se fue.

Kurt quería caminar y estudiar más las pinturas pero yo necesitaba sentarme. No estaba seguro de que pensar del desglose de Alicia sobre el trabajo de Jeremiah. Tenía sentido pero me dejo triste. Triste de que los colores de Jeremiah hayan cambiado tan drásticamente.

Y luego lo vi.

La multitud se había separado un poco y tenía la vista directamente a él. Estaba hablando con algunas personas. Se había contado el cabello. Sus hermosos rizos estaban ahora muy cortos. Lo hacía ver mayor. Todavía increíblemente hermoso, pero mayor. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Esos increíbles, intensos ojos verdes. No me sonrió. Sólo lucía… resignado. Asintió y asentí de vuelta y él regreso a su conversación. Kurt de repente apareció.

"Bueno, ¿Qué piensas?" preguntó.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir, sobre qué? ¿Sobre las pinturas y lo que Alicia dijo? Tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido de sea capaz de reconocer otros colores. Cada vez que la veo, está usando todo rojo."

Miré a Kurt y comencé a reír. Me levanté.

"Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos."

"¿No quieres saludar a Jeremiah?"

"No." Kurt me miró con un poco de sorpresa.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No es necesario. Él sabe que vine. Vamos a casa."

* * *

_Sneak Peek_

"_¡No! ¡Estoy cansado de esto! Aún estas enamorado de él, ¿Cierto? ¡Pensé que lo habías superado pero no lo has hecho! ¡Aún quieres hacerle el amor! ¡Soy un estúpido idiota por volver a involucrarme contigo!"_

"_¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Cállate! ¡Suenas como una perra celosa! ¡Sólo cállate!"_

_Lo abofeteé._

**_Soooo, no tuvo mucha acción este capítulo pero es bueno saber lo que paso con la colección de Jeremiah. Sólo nos quedan 2 capítulos para terminar esta historia :( ya comencé a traducir la otra historia pero al igual que con esta dejaré una semana para despejarme un poco de esto y así no me fastidio de hacer esto, aunque, si termino de traducir el primer capitulo entre hoy y el Martes puede que lo publique. Bueno espero que tengan un bonito fin de semana y nos leemos el Lunes. Gracias por sus reviews, bye._**


	26. Capítulo 26

_**Hola:D ayer ya no termine el capítulo y por eso no actualice pero hoy ya se los traigo :) Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 26

VO Kurt

Blaine Anderson estaba de vuelta.

El Blaine Anderson del que me enamoré por primera vez en la preparatoria.

Era como si alguien hubiera accionado un interruptor. El suave, seguro y encantador Blaine estaba de vuelta.

Y chico, era divertido.

De repente nuestro departamento se llenó de música todo el tiempo, ya sea del i-Pod o de Blaine tocando el piano y cantando. Me arrastró por todo Nueva York a conciertos, obras y fiestas. Una vez más era una emoción y alza de ego salir en público con él. Chicas coqueteaban sin vergüenza con él, los hombres heterosexuales querían ser él y chicos gays lo querían. Antes, recibíamos acceso VIP a las fiestas gracias a Rachel. Ahora, recibíamos esas invitaciones por nuestra cuenta porque todos querían a Blaine Anderson en las fiestas junto con su adorable, bien vestido, divertido encantador novio, Kurt. Durante la noche, nuestras vidas se volvieron en un mundo-viento de compromisos sociales, fiesta de cenas y invitando bebidas en nuestro departamento.

Sí, Blaine Anderson estaba de vuelta, y yo estaba teniendo el momento de mi vida. Estaba cumpliendo mi sueño de toda la vida ser el novio mantenido de un hombre muy rico y hermoso. Eso no era exactamente mi sueño pero, era mi realidad. Deje de tomar compromisos de canto para algunos clientes VIP. No necesitaba trabajar. Blaine manejaba todas nuestras finanzas y finalmente me puse cómodo permitiéndole hacerlo. Creó una cuenta a mi nombre, cada mes la mitad de su mensualidad era automáticamente depositado en mi cuenta. Seguía audicionando pero, incluso eso estaba tomando segundo plano por nuestra ocupada vida social y preparaciones para el show de Rachel.

Los cambios en Blaine habían alimentado mi deseo por él hasta el punto que me daba miedo estarme convirtiendo en Jeremiah. Lo estaba follando más que nunca. Él era tan delicioso. Y, era un gritón. Ahora entendía por qué Jeremiah se bajaba en sus gritos. Había algo en ello que simplemente iba directo a mi miembro y me impulsaba a cogerlo más duro. Me sentía un poco culpable por eso pero, no lo suficiente para detenerme. Además, él lo amaba.

Estaba viviendo una vida de la Cuidad de Nueva York soñada.

Pero…

Mi hermoso, sexy, seguro, encantador, increíble novio no me hacía el amor.

Sus besos se han vuelto más calientes y más demandantes, devorándome como si no pudiera tener suficiente.

Pero, no me hacía el amor.

Habíamos alcanzado el punto donde no podía estar de pie durante una mamada. La potencia y la fuerza de su boca, me llevaban a colapsar en el suelo y él nunca rompía el contacto.

Pero, no me hacía el amor.

Cuando estábamos en la cama, a veces trataba de darnos la vuelta y forzarlo a estar arriba pero, nunca funcionaba. También se reusaba a ser volteado o, si lograba ponerlo encima, simplemente se deslizaba hacia abajo y me tomaba en su boca. Si trataba de atraparlo encima de mí, él me miraba con esos hermosos ojos suplicantes, rogándome que lo tome y no me podía resistir.

Entonces, tenía al Blaine de que me enamore por primera vez pero, no completamente.

Y estaba comenzando a sentirme desesperado.

Así que lo acorrale una noche. Necesitaba respuestas.

XXXX

Estábamos sentados en la cama. Él estaba leyendo una revista y yo estaba mirando el techo.

"¿Blaine?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Por qué no me haces el amor?"

Suspiró y bajo la revista. Mantuve mis ojos en el techo.

"Kurt… ¿Por qué es importante? Te amo. Follamos todo el tiempo. Te mamo todo el tiempo. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Me gustaría sentirte en mí. ¿Eso es tan malo?"

Silencio.

"Blaine, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no me haces el amor? Si fuera una chica, nunca tendríamos sexo."

"Cierto, porque soy gay. Pero, no eres una chica y tenemos sexo todos los días así que…"

Finalmente me volteé hacia él. "¿Por qué te estás reteniendo de mí? ¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo por completo? ¿Aún tienes sentimientos por Jeremiah?"

Me miró. "No puedo creer que me preguntes eso."

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

No había contestado a mi pregunta.

A pesar de la voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que lo dejara, me levanté y lo seguí. Estaba en la cocina.

"Blaine, no huyas de mí. Es una pregunta justa. ¿Aún tienes sentimientos por Jeremiah? ¿Es por eso que no puedes estar conmigo?"

"Mira alrededor Kurt. ¡Estoy contigo! Para contestar tu pregunta, no, no tengo sentimientos por Jeremiah. Esto no tiene nada que ver con él."

"¿Entonces por qué no me haces el amor?" Yo estaba gritando.

"¡Te dejo cogerme todas las noches! ¿No es suficiente?"

"¡No! ¡No lo es! ¿Por qué te estás ocultando de mí?"

"Kurt… déjalo. Sólo déjalo ir."

"No. Quiero saber por qué afirmas que me amas, de estar enamorado de mí pero no te das por completo a mí. ¿Qué pasa?"

"No pasa nada. Sí te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti."

Me puse frente a él y puse mis manos en su cintura. "¿Entonces qué es lo que te retiene? Por favor Blaine. Hazme el amor. Ahora. Esta noche."

Se apartó y camino a la sala. Se sentó al piano.

No pude soportarlo. El sentimiento de ser rechazado por él, una vez más, salieron a la superficie y se alojaron en la garganta, me ahogo.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

"Estoy harto de esta mierda Blaine. ¡Harto! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¡Soy tu novio! ¡Se supone que no amemos el uno al otro! ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡Aléjate Kurt! ¡Déjame en paz!"

"¡No! ¡Quiero que me digas la verdad, ahora!"

"¿Qué verdad? ¡No hay verdad! ¡No puedes tan solo dejarlo ir¡"

Debí de haberlo dejado pero, no lo hice. En cambio seguí gritando.

"¡No! ¡Estoy cansado de esto! Aún estas enamorado de él ¿Cierto? ¡Pensé que lo habías superado pero no lo hiciste! ¡Aún quieres hacerle el amor! ¡Soy un idiota estúpido por involucrarme contigo de nuevo!"

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Cállate! ¡Suenas como una perra celosa! ¡Sólo cállate!"

Lo abofeteé.

Me miró en shock.

Mis manos volaron mi boca. No podía creer que acababa de hacer eso.

"Blaine…"

Se giro y camino a la habitación. Lo seguí.

"Blaine… por favor… lo siento…"

Él no dijo nada. Se metió a la cama y apagó la luz. Subí a su lado.

"Blaine…"

Se apartó de mí.

Puse mi mano en su hombro. Él se tenso y se encogió de hombros.

Lloré hasta quedarme dormido.

XXXX

Amaba los Domingos en la mañana. Era mi día favorito de la semana. Teníamos una orden de entrega permanente de croissants recién horneados y café que llegaba todos los Domingos en la mañana a las 9 am con el Sunday New York Times. Nos recostaríamos en la cama y hablábamos y leíamos el periódico.

Este Domingo por la mañana, desperté solo. Blaine se había ido. Los croissants estaban en la mesa.

Estuvo fuera todo el día.

Lloré todo el día.

Por fin llego a casa alrededor de las 3:00 pm.

No le pregunte donde había estado.

"Hey."

"Hola."

Sus ojos lucían tristes. No habían lucido así desde el día que estuvimos en el ferry, regresando a la ciudad.

"Blaine… lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

"Tenías razón."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre Jeremiah."

Oh. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Cuándo es que esto terminará?

"No tengo sentimientos por él Kurt. Dije la verdad en eso. Te amo y a ti solamente pero… es por él que no te he hecho el amor."

Hizo una pausa. "La última vez que me entregué a alguien, me trago completo… y desaparecí. No quiero que eso pase de nuevo."

"Blaine, no quiero que desaparezcas."

"Kurt, ¿Por qué quieres que te haga el amor? A pesar de todo, _todo _lo que he hecho por ti. Vivimos juntos. Cuido de ti. Te soy fiel. Estoy aquí, contigo, cada noche y todos los días. ¿Por qué necesitas esa única cosa para hacerte feliz?"

"Porque, te quiero…"

Me interrumpió. "Completamente."

"Sí." ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

Se volteó, camino a la otra habitación y se sentó en el piano.

Yo estaba más que confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver esto con que me haga el amor?

"Blaine, no entiendo… ¿Piensas que quiero que me hagas el amor como una forma de… hacerte desaparecer?"

Él tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio. "Jeremiah me quería completamente también. Y luego dejé de existir."

"Blaine, no soy Jeremiah. No quiero que desaparezcas. Simplemente quiero estar más cerca de ti. Sentirte en mí."

Me miró. "¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a almorzar."

¿Huh? ¿Qué?

"Espera, no hemos terminado de hablar sobre esto."

"Sí hemos terminado. Me voy a cambiar. Decide a donde quieres ir."

Se levantó y camino al dormitorio.

¿Qué demonios?

XXXX

No hablamos más sobre ello. Blaine considero la discusión cerrada. No toqué el toma. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Pase el resto de la semana mirándolo y pensando. El Viernes, estaba caminando a casa desde el metro cuando me golpeó como un tren.

Control.

Esto era acerca del control.

A pesar del hecho de que Blaine dirigía su carrera y su vida, Jeremiah siempre había mantenido a Blaine bajo su control con sus reglas, sus demandas y sus aterradores celos. Blaine no era estúpido. Entendía la necesidad de Jeremiah por control y lo permitía porque lo amaba. Se entrego por completo a Jeremiah.

Y Jeremiah lo había devorado. Blaine desapareció completamente. Era todo sobre Jeremiah, todo el tiempo.

Pero Jeremiah nunca se entrego completamente a Blaine.

Jeremiah puedo haber dependido de Blaine para todo pero a pasar de esa dependencia, Jeremiah siempre se mantuvo como el amo porque nunca se dio por completo a Blaine. Nunca le permitió a Blaine hacerle el amor.

Era una forma sutil de control. Una forma enferma y retorcida de Jeremiah para protegerse. Siempre dejando a Blaine esperando. Adicto y anhelando.

Y ahora, Blaine estaba haciéndomelo.

Después de todo, Blaine había aprendido todo lo que sabía del amor de Jeremiah.

Y, él había aprendido bien la lección. Se estaba protegiendo al no hacerme el amor. Dejándome esperando. Anhelando por él. Y, aparentemente, cree que con hacerme el amor, lo tendría completamente y él desaparecería.

Esta era a mierda más jodida.

Blaine estaba tan jodido. Mucho más de lo que me había dado cuenta. Había pensado que era sólo una ruptura pero ahora, me daba cuenta que el daño era mucho más profundo. Esta era toda una nueva capa de mierda.

¿Tal vez había llegado el momento de salir de este desastre?

* * *

_Sneak Peek_

"_Blaine… __Me voy."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Lo siento Blaine. No puedo estar con un hombre que no puede estar conmigo completamente."_

"_Kurt… por favor. No puedes dejarme. T-te necesito. Te amo Kurt. Estoy enamorado de ti, por favor…"_

**_Pobre Kurt siempre sufriendo por Blaine pero pronto su paciencia dará muuuy buenos resultados. Sólo quedan los capítulos 27 y 28 para terminar esta historia y justamente terminará el fin de semana. La próxima historia se llama Hold My Heart y más o menos trata de que hay hombres que se pueden embarazar y ellos son usados como esclavos sexuales por hombres ricos. Hay toda una red de traficantes que es dirigido por los Smythe. Los padres de Blaine se ven en dificultades económicas y deciden venderlo a los traficantes aprovechando que puede quedar embarazado y de que es virgen. Esta muy buena la verdad me gusto mucho, por alguna razón me encanta el drama en las historias aunque luego ande sufriendo lol. Nos leemos el Miércoles y gracias por los Reviews, disculpen si no los he contestado pero el tiempo lo tengo muy corto. Cuídense mucho bye._**


	27. Capítulo 27

_**Sooooo penúltimo capítulo :( pero hay cosas muuuy buenas que estoy segura les gustará. Los dejo para que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 27

VO Kurt

El siguiente Sábado era uno de los primeros en mucho tiempo en que no teníamos nada que hacer. No fiestas, no invitaciones a cenas. Sólo nosotros dos. Pasando el tiempo.

Y había tomado una decisión.

Era hora del ultimátum.

No iba a quedarme con un hombre que no confía en mí lo suficiente para entregarse a mí por completo. Sí entendía que Blaine tiene problemas. Mucho, muchos problemas, como resultado de su relación con Jeremiah.

Pero…

Me había probado a mí mismo. Me había caído ahí con él a pesar de todo el dolor y la locura. Hemos llegado lejos. Si vamos a ir hasta el final, tenía que superarlo.

O si no, me iba.

Lo amaba. Mucho en verdad. Me mataría alejarme de él pero, no vi otra opción. Estaba cansado de… todo. Quería amor. Profundo, increíble, completo amor.

Blaine me ha dado mucho pero, si no podía darme amor completo, me estaba alejando.

Chantaje emocional y sexual.

Sólo rezaba por qué no fuera contraproducente.

Realmente no quiero dejarlo. Lo amaba demasiado.

XXXX

"¿Blaine?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Necesitamos hablar."

Era Sábado por la noche. Me había demorado durante todo el día, odiando la rutina de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Blaine se sentó en la sofá de la sala y suspiró pesadamente.

"Tengo la sensación de que esto no va a ser bueno."

Lo miré. Usaba bóxers y una camiseta Blanca. Su cabello estaba desordenado. Tan sexy. Tal ves debería reconsiderar esto…

No. Tenía que hacer esto. Tenía que romper el control.

"Blaine… me voy."

"¿Qué?"

"Te estoy dejando. No puedo seguir con esto."

"¿Q-qué?" Lucía aterrorizado.

"Lo siento Blaine. No puedo estar con un hombre que no puede estar conmigo completamente."

Se levantó de un salto y se puso de rodillas delante de mí, tomando mis manos. Oh, Dios. No estaba esperando esto.

"Kurt… por favor. No puedes dejarme. T-te necesito. Te amo Kurt. Estoy enamorado de ti, por favor…"

"No, Blaine. No estás enamorado de mí. ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de mí cuando ni siquiera confías en mí?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que confío en ti."

"No, no lo haces. No confías en mí lo suficiente para hacerme el amor. Piensas que si me haces el amor, voy a… esclavizarte como Jeremiah lo hizo. No le tienes suficiente fe en mi amor por ti para saber que nunca, nunca querría que desaparezcas. Nunca te trataría de la forma en que él lo hizo pero, tú me estas tratando como si lo haría. Eso no es justo."

Él estaba callado. Finalmente alzo la vista hacia mí. Sus ojos llenos de amor y tristeza.

"Si te hago el amor, ¿Te quedaras conmigo?"

No estaba esperando que fuera tan fácil. De repente me sentí muy incomodo. Se sentía tan manipulador.

"Blaine, ¿Te das cuenta por qué no me haces el amor? ¿Entiendes lo que has estado haciendo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Por qué crees que Jeremiah nunca te dejo hacerle el amor?"

"Porque… prefería estar arriba. Necesitaba cogerme. Era una necesidad física. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que pudiera controlarlo."

"Pero, si te amaba, y sabía que le querías hacer el amor, querías sentirte en él, ¿Por qué no hizo eso por ti? ¿Por amor si no otra cosa?"

Blaine parecía defensivo. "Jeremiah me amaba Kurt."

"Lo sé. No estoy diciendo que no lo hiciera. Pero, ¿Por qué no te dejo hacerle el amor?"

Silencio.

"Era una forma de control Blaine. Él nunca se entrego a ti por completo. Siempre te dejaba esperando. Deseando que un día te diera ese último pedazo de él que tú tan desesperadamente querías. Pero nunca te lo dio ¿verdad? Y ahora, tú me estás haciendo lo mismo. Protegiéndote a ti mismo al no entregarte a mí por completo. No confías en mí para dejarte ir por completo t entregarte a mí. Afirmas amarme pero, no me haces el amor porque es algo que quiero desesperadamente y tú quieres mantenerme esperando. Esperando. Adicto, y nunca totalmente satisfecho. Adicto y sin ser capaz de salir. Justo como Jeremiah te lo hizo a ti."

Él estaba en silencio. Mis palabras registrándose en su mente. Podía casi oír su cerebro procesando.

Con forme la realización cayó en cuenta, así también el dolor de cómo me estaba hiriendo.

La angustia de su voz era tan dolorosa.

"Oh, Kurt… Kurt…"

Dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

"Kurt… lo lamento tanto… yo…"

Me bajé del sofá, al suelo y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él. Estaba sollozando. "Lo siento Kurt… lo siento tanto… por favor… lo siento."

Me miró, con los ojos aún llenos de angustia pero, ahora, se mezclaba con miedo.

"Por favor no me dejes. Por favor. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo."

Sus "Te amos" se volvieron enterrados en mi cuello y en mis labios mientras me besaba. Besos rogando por perdón que dejaron mis labios hinchados. Sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo. Pasando por mi cabello, deslizándose por mi espalda y agarrando mu trasero. Me empujo al suelo y continuó su apasionado asalto. Él estaba presionando su erección contra la mía, deslizándose arriba y abajo. Creando suficiente fricción para volverme loco. Susurró en mi oído.

"¿Puedo hacerte el amor ahora Kurt? Ahora mismo…"

Apenas y pude pronunciar las palabras. "Sí… por favor."

Sus besos se volvieron feroces, prácticamente succionando el aliento de mí.

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando de expectación y tención por meses de quererlo tanto.

Blaine comenzó a hablarme. Pensé que podría venirme sólo por el sonido de su voz.

"Eres lo mejor que alguna vez me ha pasado Kurt. Voy a compensarte las cosas. Voy a usar mi pene para disculparme por todo el dolor que te hice pasar."

Ohhh…

Luego su voz se volvió incluso más baja, más sexy.

"Para cuando haya terminado, vas a rogar por mi pene todos los días. Lo prometo Kurt, no más juegos. Te lo daré todos los días. Oh, cómo te lo voy a dar. Nunca, nunca me voy a contener de ti de nuevo. Soy tuyo. Tuyo. Tuyo. Tuyo. Me entregaré a ti. Total y completamente."

Sus palabras enviaron pequeños pulsos eléctricos zumbando por mi cuerpo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Casi cuatro años."

Él gimió. No estaba seguro si era porque cuatro años sonaban tan mal o si estaba imaginando cuan apretado estaría.

Lubricó sus dedos y su pene y luego lentamente deslizó un dedo dentro de mí.

Santo infierno.

Se sentía tan apretado y sólo un poco incomodo pero, sabía que pasaría. Me miró por permiso para continuar. No podía hablar así que simplemente asentí. Deslizó otro dedo y luego uno más. Comenzó a girarlos en mi interior, creando un tornado en la boca de mí estomago. Apreté alrededor de sus dedos y ahogué un grito mientras golpeaba mi próstata a la perfección.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

Esto. Esto. Esto.

Blaine miró profundamente a mis ojos. "Voy a ir lento. Realmente lento."

Removió sus dedos y pude sentir su pene presionando contra mi entrada. Se tomo su tiempo, deslizando centímetro a centímetro. Cada segundo me abrumada. Mi cuerpo estaba tan desesperado por él. Rogando por él hasta que estuvo enterrado profundamente en mi interior.

"¿Es demasiado?"

"No… más… quiero más."

Se presiono aún más profundo dentro de mí. Yo estaba gimiendo.

"Más… tú… más."

Se balanceó en mí completamente, causando que mi cuerpo completo zumbara y silenciosamente rogara paraqué esto nunca, nunca terminara.

Se movió lenta y suavemente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios ligeramente separados. Se veía magníficamente sexy.

Con cada embestida, sentía una ruptura del pasado y un empuje hacia el futuro. Nuestro futuro.

"Oh, Kurt. Te… sientes… tan… apretado y caliente y uhhhhh…"

Estaba arqueando mis caderas, tratando de capturar cada sensación. Se estaba moviendo más rápido, empujando hacia su orgasmo.

"Oh… Kurt… tan bien. Te… amo… voy a… venir."

Y ahora, yo estaba rogando. "Por favor… córrete dentro de mí… por favor…"

Necesitaba sentir su libración en mí. Llenándome.

"Oh… Kurt… Kurt… ¡KUUURRRTTTT!"

Se vino tan, tan fuerte. Apreté mis músculos y envolví mis piernas alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo en mí, lo que lo hizo gritar más fuerte. Le acaricié la espalda y lo sostuve mientras flotaba por su orgasmo. Se quedo encima de mí y solo nos recostamos ahí, en silencio por un rato. Entonces de repente nos dio la vuelta así que yo estaba encima de él.

"Cógeme Kurt. Cógeme duro."

Y lo hice.

XXXX

A diferencia del Domingo pasado, este Domingo desperté con Blaine mirándome. Sus ojos llenos de deseo y… ¿arrepentimiento?

"Blaine, ¿Qué es?"

"Lo siento Kurt. Lamento haberte lastimado. Lamento haber desperdiciado mucho tiempo. Nuestro tiempo."

"No desperdiciaste tiempo Blaine. Necesitabas tiempo para superarlo. Yo sólo soy impaciente. Probablemente aún necesitas tiempo…"

"No. No más tiempo invertido en el pasado." Se subió encima de mí. "De ahora en adelante, quiero hacerte el amor una y otra vez hasta que no puedas soportarlo."

Sí. Sí. Sí.

No podía hablar. Empujé mi cuerpo al suyo y jalando su boca a la mía.

Pasamos la mayor parte del día en la cama.

Tomando turnos, haciéndonos el amor el uno al otro.

Finalmente tuve mi profundo, increíble amor.

Y se sentía tan bien. Y… completo.

* * *

_**Esta vez no hay Sneak Peek porque el último capítulo es corto. Nos leemos el Viernes bye.**_


	28. Capítulo 28

_**Hola :) ayer no lo subí porque estaba mi hermano conmigo y cuando esta no me gusta traducir me siento algo incomoda pero es corto el capítulo y por eso termine temprano hoy se los traigo. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío son los errores. Traducción Autorizada por YaDiva.**_

* * *

Capítulo 28

VO Blaine

_Querido Jeremiah:_

_Felicidades por la hermosa colección. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

_Se adjuntan dos boletos para noche de apertura del show. Espero que tú e invitado puedan asistir. Gracias por ayudar a hacerlo posible._

_Blaine._

* * *

La noche de apertura finalmente llegó. Vendimos todo. Yo era un manojo de nervios y emoción. Sabía que el espectáculo era bueno. Sólo esperaba que los críticos estuvieran de acuerdo.

La última semana de ensayos ha sido agotadora. Rachel volvió a todos locos con sus direcciones y criticas pero, durante los largos meses de ensayos, se había ganado el respeto y admiración de sus compañeros de reparto y del equipo. Rachel trabajó duro. Más duro que nadie y en verdad se preocupaba por el éxito de todos, no sólo el de ella. El reparto y el equipo reconocían esto y se habían vuelto a amarla a pesar de sus molestas formas.

Kurt y yo habíamos vivido en el teatro esa última semana, trabajando en lo que fuera necesario. Había sido agotador pero divertido y, yo estaba comenzando a ver una nueva carrera para mí como productor de Broadway o un consultor financiero de espectáculo. Ya he recibido unas cuantas llamadas de otros directores y productores que habían escuchado de mi trabajo en este show y querían saber si podía ir y hacer lo mismo por ellos. Había prometido tocar base con ellos, una vez que el show actual estuviera completo. Además, dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas esta noche, puede que no quieran hablarme.

Caminé hacia el vestíbulo para echar un vistazo a la multitud. Estábamos a 20 minutos de la hora de inicio así que, estaba lleno. La gente estaba pasando el rato, bebiendo vino y café, leyendo el programa y revisando sus boletos.

Mis ojos de posaron en Jeremiah.

Estaba platicando y riendo con otras dos parejas. Su cabello aún estaba corto y lucía un poco delgado. Pensé que estaba solo hasta que un precioso, chico Indio se unió al grupo. Su piel era lisa y marrón escuro. Su cabello era tan negro y rizado como el mío.

¿Raki?

¿Raki Barreton?

Deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jeremiah y Jeremiah se inclinó hacia él ligeramente.

Whoa.

Mientras los observaba, se hizo evidente que estaban juntos.

Wow.

Tenían la misma altura, la misma complexión y el mismo tamaño. El contraste de cabello rubio contra negro, piel pálida contra marrón era hermoso. Hacían una pareja llamativa.

No podía dejar de preguntarme como sería su vida sexual. Sabía lo que Jeremiah podía hacer en la cama. Raki siempre me impresiono por ser igual de poderoso. Y brutal. Ellos podrían matarse el uno al otro. Me pregunto quien estaría arriba o toman turnos…

"Hola." Kurt estaba parado a mi lado.

"Hola." Siguió mi mirada.

"Espera… ¿Ese no es Jeremiah… con… Raki?"

"Uh huh."

Ahora Kurt estaba observando como yo.

"Wow. Una mañana vamos a despertar con el encabezado, "Dos hombres gay encontrados desnudos y muertos en departamento, causa de la muerte desconocida." Pero nosotros sabremos. Ellos se habrán cogido el uno al otro hasta la muerte."

Me eché a reír. En ese momento, Jeremiah miró y atrajo mi atención. Kurt deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Jeremiah me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa. Él regreso a su conversación.

Kurt me miraba.

Volteé hacia él.

"Kurt, te amo."

"Lo sé. Vamos. Vamos a buscar a Rachel. Es casi la hora de iniciar el show."

EL FIN

* * *

_**Awww el fin de otra gran historia estoy pensando muy seriamente en pedir que me deje traducir A Mafia Romance aunque no este completa aún, porque en serio me encanta. Bueno por ahora espero que me acompañen en la siguiente historia la cual comenzaré a publicar de este Lunes al otro.**_

_**Mil gracias por los Reviews que recibí a lo largo de esta historia, si bien no les pedía hacerlo les agradezco por dejar sus comentarios. También agradezco aquellos que aunque no dejaban review estuvieron leyendo la historia.**_

_**Isse DeLuna: Lol lo sé es bastante llamativo y créeme no eres la única me suele pasar a mí también.**_

_**Pues es todo nos estamos leyendo y de nuevo gracias. Cuídense mucho bye. **_


End file.
